Rwby: Dark and Light
by AlphaJman
Summary: Two people. Two people could destroy the world or save it. One with an Inner Darkness and the other with an Inner Light that will attract love from all around. One things for sure, if I'm going to take down the empire, they'll be my only hope. How they're friends and loved ones come into play is up to them. I introduce my very own Purple and Green. (T for now)
1. Trailer 1

_**Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Trailer 1: Green**_

-1st P.O.V-

I watched as the fortress, held by the dreaded white fang, get torn apart at the seems by an army of Grimm… From my perch upon a cliff side, I see with hatred filled eyes, the men and women of the faunus, being torn apart as I did nothing… I had such hatred for this group in particular… I had no contempt for the grimm, in fact I respected the Grimm more than most people, humans and faunus alike.

By detaching my emotions from my mind, I was able to become sort of invisible to the Grimm. I slipped past them easily, many soldiers were to occupied with evacuating to notice me dashing around in a black cloak.

The ones who had noticed me and tried to attack me, either met with the blade of my great sword, or a Grimm got to them first… I had lost my mercy, as if some external force was making my threatening my logic, my morals… I let these people die, yes they took what's precious to me, but they don't deserve the same fate no matter how much animosity I have.

I ran through the corridors of the fortress, as they threaten to collapse and become derelict. Soon I came to the command center, housing the commander whom I wanted to exact my revenge against…

The door opened to the scrambling of men and women, trying to buy time for their stolen bullheads to escape, but I've come to put a wrench in their plans.

I point my sword, focused my energy through it and shot one of the men at the command console…

The room went silent, the man in the middle turned around, he was tall and had slender but muscular build… his wolf like complexion was complete with only one wolf ear atop his head, sharp claws and razor canine teeth… his dark red eyes meet my sky temporarily pinkish eyes...

I dropped my cloak, revealing my short stature, my normally slender muscular structure seemed slightly larger and strained. My canine teeth was also elongated and sharp, which was unusual… I'm a monkey Faunus, not a wolf Faunus. I stood with my greatsword out stretched, it's white metal shining with its black lined designed imposing a sense of balance among the sword. My green red and blue martial arts attire remained creased and still, vibrant among the greys, reds and whites of my opponents.

The man named Garrett, spoke first…

"Well look who it is… Hello Boy…" he growled.

"Good evening…" my raspy voice growled… "seems you all are in a predicament…"

"Yes, would you be so kind as to help us out of it?" He spoke with a mix of venom and eloquence…

"Afraid not, I'm here to deny the Grimm the pleasure of killing you…" I replied.

"You sound sick boy, and you look a little different? Do you have wolf in you too? Or did you discover your semblance?" He stalled…

"You're wasting my time, give up and let me kill you easy, or fight like a warrior…" I replied, but this point the suppression on my emotions has broken, I wouldn't be surprised if all the Grimm could taste my anger seething from my body…

"You're right this is a waste of time, kill him!" He exclaimed as around ten of the soldiers in the room rushed me, in my current state and their lack of skill, I cut them all down with only ten strokes of my weapon… one stroke for each.

Now I stand among a pile of bodies, facing one on one with the man across from me…

"Before I kill you I have a question… _their_ armor and swords… where are they?" I questioned, playing the pronoun game, if I were to speak their names I would explode and kill him to quickly.

"Trophies of the white fang, given to the higher ups as a symbol of victory and loyalty… it's a shame, if you were working with us, we'd be a force to reckon with…"

"I'm tired of talking! You killed my family!" I yelled as my green aura rippled around my body…

"Now that's not true-"

"LIAR!" I screamed as I rushed forward and tried to slice him down the middle, but he was nimble and dodged to my left… after crushing the console I struck, in one motion I spun and aimed a horizontal slice to his neck, by his claws of ice clashed with my blade…

"You've gotten faster, and stronger kid." He grinned evilly.

I growled and jumped back, charging energy into my sword and firing several volleys of thin waves of energy at him…

But his athletic ability was almost absurd … flipping and dodging each of them … he then dashed forward and shoulder charged me. Knocking me out the window…

I stabbed into the wall and hung there, when he stood to look over the ledge I grabbed his foot and yanked him down, I slid my sword out of the wall and we plummeted a couple stories…

We landed on the ground and I felt an icy claw up my right side up to my left shoulder...blood gushing out and my clothes torn, my aura attempt a recovery, but before I could re-orient myself the man rushed and started beating me into the wall…

Grimm began to take notice of us, several Beo wolves rushed at us, and amidst the fighting of Grimm, he and I still clashed, still fought each other… both going for blood… for death… soon the pack had been slain and he held my neck to the wall in his icy claws…

"You fought well child, you would have made a fine officer… but you just had to take it personally…" Garrett panted

"I'm not going to let you win…" I cried softly, blood coming out instead of tears…

"Say hi to your folks when you see them…" he said raising a claw…

I opened my eyes, looking past him, up at the full broken moon… "I'm sorry mo-" I started to say…

Then everything went quiet, and the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat as it began to beat quickly…

Garrett was speaking but I couldn't hear him, he swung his ice claws but when his hand collided with my neck, with the intent of tearing out my jugular… instead the ice broke on my neck muscles… my blood felt frozen, but it rushed through me so fast…

My eyes had a hazy crimson tint due to my bloody tears… my tail flexed as I felt my body convulse…

He formed more ice claws and rapidly began clawing at my body… but it did nothing, like an infant scratching metal…

I lurched and fell to my knees as more blood poured out of my eyes…

I knew exactly what was happening, my transformation… different from my dark semblance… a monstrous form that forces me out of my mind and destroys everything around me… only born during the full moon…

I don't know what I am, but it's horrifying what I can do…

 _ **-the next morning-**_

I awoke completely nude, my wounds scarred, I looked to my right and see my black cloak and sword next to me… like someone put them there. My mind was to fried to make any sense of it now … I got up and out my cloak around me … I looked around me, and an the land where the fortress had been was laid to waste, including a swathe that cut from the scorched earth the horizon…

Everything was gone, the Grimm, Garrett…

I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my lips, I got what I wanted, my revenge… but I still felt hollow…

I walked back slowly, my tail throbbing, any Grimm I passed ran from me in fear… I realized I was no longer expressing any emotion, my brain too fried to allow my body to feel… to the Grimm I was just this monster, then a hollow humanoid void of anything that makes me Faunus… I was on their level and clearly stronger, ergo they feared me…

It didn't take long for me to reach my home, a large man made plateau, it didn't take long for me to lumber over to the elevator panel and activate it… the hidden door opened and I stepped in the lift and soon I found myself at the top in front of my house/Lab…

I walked up to the door and put my passcode in, a moment later I heard a voice…

"Sir, you have company." The A.I Veronica spoke as I opened the door,

I walked into my living room to see a man and a woman sitting on my couch drinking coffee, waiting for me…

"It appears I do have company… hello uncle Oz, Auntie Glynda…" I greeted, my voice raspy and shaken…

Glynda's eyes tear up and her gasp is muffled through her hand as it reached her mouth… Oz simply closed his eyes and sighed…

"It happened again didn't it?" Ozpin asked…

I nodded, "what gave it away, my nude body aside from my cloak?" I asked trying to test my sarcasm…

"the dried blood caked down your cheeks…" he replied… I reached up and felt the crusty blood the

Glynda interjects, "Can this wait!" She said shaken…

She was one of the most powerful Huntresses I knew, but she always had this soft spot for me… probably due to her being so close to my mom.

After my family _left_ Oz and Glynda became my caretakers, so they aren't actually blood related to me, but they're my family now.

Glyndas arms around me broke me out of my daze, "Let's get you cleaned up…" she said soothingly, she was really good at that.

She helped me to the bathroom and into the shower…

"I'm gonna speak to you and make sure you stay awake, ok?" She said,

"Alright…" I acknowledged…

"What are you guys here for?" I inquired…

"We came to give you some good news, of you choose to do so, you may enroll at beacon." She replied

"Wouldn't that put the other students in danger, you've seen my semblance _and_ transformation in person… you know what I can do." I replied, too tired to get angry. I began cleaning my wounds and scrape blood off my body...

"We'd feel better if you could hone those unique abilities at the school… where ironwood doesn't have any jurisdiction if you're a student…" she explained both her reasons…

"I would normally argue with you auntie, but I have to agree with you, the idea of training with other people around my level is… exciting, and I haven't seen my semblance used in about 4 years. So the only thing we have to worry about…" I explained before wincing and stopping in my words.

"... the full moon." She finished my sentence for me…

I finished and stepped out, slowly moving the towel over my tender skin… wincing at the pain…

Glynda stepped over and leaned down a bit to help me, she towered over me. I'm about 5 feet tall, she had a foot and several inches over me…

He hands took the towel and gently glided over me, my legs felt weak so I leaned on her for support, well collapse more like, but she just smiled softly and helped me dry off.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen to see a very large breakfast, I always needed more calories than most people, and thankfully Ozpin was a decent cook.

"Thanks uncle." I appreciated with my raspy voice kinda clearing, and my youthful voice returning.

He chuckled and sat next to Glynda across from me, "Well?" He asked

"Sure I'd love to go to beacon, but I'm not taking those dumb entrance exams, you already know I'm capable, at least not the written one… I didn't spend 5 years drilling the book stuff in my head to take a 3 hour test to get a yes that I already knew was gonna give me." I said as I eat, I wasn't one for excessive manners.

"That's fair." Ozpin replied.

Glynda rolled her eyes and interjected, "you'll be happy to know that there will be at least two other people there that is your age."

"That's good." I replied…

They look at each other for a moment, "it'll be a week or so until the school begins, if you'd like, you can come live with us until you start." She continues.

"Sure why not, when do we leave?" I say finishing my food.

"Now." Ozpin replied.

I stood up, "alright, I'll be right back." I left for my room to gather my things, one object and heirloom that was special and had a legend behind it… one I wanted to prove…

I picked up the baseball sized sphere, with three stars in the middle…

"They say if you collect all 7, you can wish for anything…" ozpin's words rung through my head when I was young…

"What would you wish for…" the past asked…

"... I would wish for my family back…" past me replied…

The memory became like venom, when I remembered the rest of the rules of the resurrection… "you can't resurrect those who have been dead for more than a year."

… my family had been dead for 5 years…


	2. Trailer 2

_**Rwby: Dark and light**_

 _ **"Purple" Trailer**_

" _Well now, what do we have next? Ah yes, Purple. A royal color… but of course like the theme of this world, not everything is as it seems. Labeled Faunus by society, some hate this person for that reason, others hate this person for another reason. The blood coursing through their body is anything but royal, one might say… third class. Jokes aside, despite being placed at the bottom of chain from birth, the child is definitely special. I should know, I explained it when I placed the child on that doorstep all those years ago… what am I talking about? I'm sure you'll figure it out…"_

-1st P.O.V- -Mura sa-ki's P.O.V-

You know not many people would appreciate a wonderful day like this, maybe it's because today's a pretty big day for me. I mean you know the story goes, girl likes guy, and guy is to shy to express his feelings for you because… reasons. I've known this guy for years and it never dawned on me that 'Hey maybe I really like spending every second of the day with this guy…' Now he isn't exactly what you'd expect to be an ideal boyfriend, for one he's younger than me. Now that seems so weird; he's only 2 years younger than me, now it shouldn't sound weird in practice, until you realize that a 17 year old dating a 15 year old does sound weird in an average conversation. Before any of you go off on me for getting down with a minor, blah, and blah. Listen for one I'm only 17 and here on Patch I'm still a minor too. Next I would not do anything to hurt the kid, ever… I care about this kid too much, Its just, when I'm not with the kid I don't feel... whole. I'll wait for him to reach the proper age before we do anything... intimate.

I walked down the street on a beautiful Saturday, I was heading towards the Academy of Signal to visit said boy. I only live a few miles away and I enjoyed the walk, it gives me time to think. Honestly I was kind of giddy, my friend is kind of… dense. I mean its not exactly his fault, he has to deal with a lot of crap from people. He had to pretty much claw his way up the chain at Signal; as a result he's probably one of the strongest people there. But what he makes up for in academics and physical capabilities, he lacks in just general social activity. To give you an example; he was able to gain control of his aura a whole YEAR before anyone in his grade, however in contrast… I'm literally his only friend. The only interaction with other people he really has is sparring matches, and those only end one of two ways. He has only lost a fight to one person. (Who wasn't a teacher.)

In fact, I was the only student to ever beat the kid. Granted he and I have been training together for years. He was definitely different; he was the only person in Signal without a weapon. While everyone else was building his or her very own masterpiece, he was doing push ups and sit ups. This certainly paid off because, he discovered his semblance before a lot of people. As far as I've seen, he can concentrate his energy into a ball and fire it, resulting in an explosion or piercing.

Believe it or not, this caused him to become a target for bullying rather than being more popular. Any bullies then met the receiving end of an energy ball.

It didn't take me long to reach the Academy training yard, there I found him training just as hard as he does on any weekday. Needless to say I wasn't very happy, if he keeps pushing himself like this I'll be a friend to a puddle of goo. I walked up and leaned on a pillar nearby and watched the young future hunter train his ass off. His black messy hair danced as he moved, his tail swayed with his movements. Sweat was flung off his muscles as he struck a test dummy, causing the dummy to shatter and fly across the yard. He flipped backwards and delivered a diagonal axe kick to two other test dummies, completely splitting them from the shoulder to the pelvis. He landed on his feet just in time to strike the severed top half into the wall behind them. I then watched him charge a yellow energy ball in his right hand, in one fluid motion he spun and threw the energy ball, as it collided with the dummy and exploded. Now the only dummy left was incinerated, he stood straight up, looking real proud in his purple Martial arts uniform with the symbol of a Grimm roaring with two claw marks in an X pattern on top of it.

"You know their just going to make you clean that up, right?" I said as he walked over to a pile of unused dummies that were soon to suffer the same fate.

"M-Mura? Hey, how long have you been standing there?" He stammers, with a small blush on his pink cheeks. Needless to say I squealed a little on the inside…

"Oh, just long enough to see you become the enemy of mannequins everywhere." I said chuckling.

"Yeah," he chuckled "they don't like me at clothing stores." He joked, scratching the back of his head.

"Man, to be training on a Saturday, you really want to accelerate another grade that badly?" I asked.

"Well I really want to graduate and go to beacon with you." He said bashfully.

"You can't stand the Idea of being partnered with someone other than me, can you?" I replied.

"Well, I'm not exactly fond of other people that much, so it would make sense I'd get paired with the person I'm most efficient with." He said as I walked up to him, he was 5 feet tall and I only towered over him by eight inches.

"I guess that makes sense… but I still don't know why your training on such a special day." I said stroking my purple hair.

"Special day? What's so special about Saturday?" He asked. To say that I face-palmed would be an understatement.

Now, he is an orphan, so it would make sense that he wouldn't know that today is his birthday. However when he was left at the orphanage where my mom worked, his basket that he was left in had two cards with messages in it. One of the messages told us: his name, his current age, and THE DAY HE WAS BORN. That was the card we gave him when I met him, I have yet to find the right time to give him the second one, but the point is, HE SHOULD KNOW HIS OWN BIRTHDAY!

"Today, my young friend; is your BIRTHDAY! Congrats, you're 15 years old!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Huh, cool…" He said thoughtfully.

"That's it, just… cool?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I don't really see what the big deal is?" He replied.

"You idiot, we gotta do something special for your birthday, like go out some time." I said, ending it with a small smile.

"Ok. Go where?" he replied.

"Man, you're dense, No I want you to go on a date with me." I said bluntly.

"W-Wha'… I-I mean… Why? I mean why with someone as young as me?" He stammers, when he's around me, he's like the most innocent kid in the world.

"Listen dude, most guys my age are douches who don't understand the meaning of 'no'. Plus I have the best chemistry with you, so it makes sense." I reassured him.

"T-Thanks…" He said, slightly embarrassed.

"So how about it, you want to have dinner with me?" I asked confidently.

"Sure, where are we going too eat?" He asked.

"You can come over to my apartment. I stocked up on enough food, so hopefully you'll get full for once." I replied.

"Ok. Wait, hey, I get full… sometimes!" He said defensively.

"Oh bullcrap. I've seen you walk through the hallways clutching your stomach. Your semblance might be cool but you still need like a trillion more calories than me, so being the great host that I am, I'm going to give you a feast." I said happily. I may have seemed confident on the outside, but inside I'm terrified because, despite knowing the kid for years, he can get hard to read sometimes.

"Ok… Do I need to dress up for this?" He asked.

"No, you don't have to… I'm going to wear something normal." I replied.

"Great! I'm gonna go get ready!" He said excitedly, before running off down the street.

I chuckled to myself as he forgot about the smoldering dummy he had to clean up. I left the training area and turned down the path to my own home. I wonder when I started liking him? About a month ago we had the bright Idea of raiding a White Fang recruitment rally, seeing as we were strong enough to hold our own against teachers (Whom are Hunters/Huntresses) we thought we could hold our own against White Fang grunts. For the most part we were right, turns out I am a fairly good speaker, because I was able to change the minds of those who wanted to join. On top of that, the grunts were not that strong, even with dust rounds in their guns they weren't that threatening. However their was this one guy, he had a huge freaking chainsaw weapon. My aura wasn't strong enough to combat the weapon, but my little friend was able to hold him off for a little bit. Unfortunately we weren't unable to catch him, but we escaped with our lives. I saw the fight between my friend and the chainsaw guy, while my buddy wasn't stronger than me; he definitely had more determination than me. He would take that chainsaw to the face and returned an explosive energy ball to his chest. I was terrified I was going to lose my best friend, but luckily he pulled through for me, it was there I discovered I couldn't live without my tailed friend.

It was only a few hours after I got home I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to find my little buddy; he wasn't dressed up in like a suit or anything but he was dressed up compared to what he normally wears, he looked spiffy. He had a black training shirt on, that was tucked into his normal dark purple martial arts pants tied with a black belt made out of the same material. I chuckled to myself as I saw his hair was kind of damp, it looked like he tried to comb it, but his hair is like the most unruly substance on the planet, I know, I've tried to tame it. But his hair really brought out his beautiful brown eyes.

"Well don't you look nice," I said with a sly smile.

"Yeah… I took a shower." He replied with a goofy smile.

"Good, you want to come in and eat?" I asked.

"Yes, please." He replied.

We sat down and started eating; I knew he was trying really hard not to just hit full throttle and chow down. We talked about some random things for a while: Movies, Books, school, and the exams. But next comes the presents, I had two things to give him, and not like a new scroll or training weights. Instead both of these are rather personal items, tailored to him of course.

"So I got you some presents," I said

"Really! Like what?" He interjected excitedly, as he finished eating.

I reached into my backpack that was placed to my right, and picked up two pieces of paper.

"So do you remember, back when you were younger, my mom gave you a paper with your birthday and stuff on it from your parents?" I asked with a sigh.

"Sure," He replied.

"Well there was a second note, one describing something special about you." I said handing him the old piece of paper.

He opened the paper and his facial expression changed from curiosity to a blank expression as he read the beginning of the note. I can't read his face at all.

"Can you read out loud?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Dear people, who find this child. In my previous note I explained the Child's age, birthdate, name and other personal information he should know when he reaches the age of ten. In this note I have placed a warning; the boy I have placed in your care is very special. This boy may have trouble controlling his emotions, as he gets older. Intense amounts of anger, sadness or grief will increase his physical capabilities as well as become uncontrollable. His semblance is something incredibly destructive, so hopefully he doesn't see you as an enemy to be targeted by this form. The boy also requires a lot of food; he considerably more calories more than any Faunus or Human on the planet. Next, I cannot stress this enough, do NOT under any circumstances allow him to look up at a Full moon. If you do this, none of you will survive. Do not give this note to him until you believe he is ready. To the boy himself, listen to me, you may not know me and I hope you never have to, but you are not alone. You are a very special boy, but you are not the only one of your kind, there is one more boy out there just as special as you. If you can find him and train to be the best you can be, the both of you could be the most powerful people on the planet. –From your former guardian." He spoke in a monotonous voice, ending it with a sigh.

"Not the only one of my kind? What does that mean, of course I'm not the only one of my kind, I'm Faunus. What does it mean by not looking up at the Full Moon, its not going to kill me is it? Ugh." He continued

"Well I hope you're not too mad at me, I felt it was about time for you to know." I said nervously.

"No I'm not mad, I never knew my 'Guardian' so I couldn't really care less. My problem is finding a place to keep it so the other kids at the orphanage doesn't steal it." He said.

"Well that is something I want to talk about." I said trying to cheer him up.

"What do you mean?" He replied, as I handed him another piece of folded paper.

"Well you have been living at the orphanage for about 15 years now, and since my mom started working in the hospital I don't really have a reason to go there other than you… and I know you don't really like the human kids over there so…" I said.

"Wait you want me to live with you?" he replied

"Of course, we're together now, so it makes sense. And before you say 'Isn't this a little fast?', we've been friends for most of our lives, we might as well already be married." I said, semi joking at the end.

"Ok, I'm fast but not that fast, calm down. But sure I'd love to come live with you, that would make me very happy." He said, slowly getting happier and happier.

I got up and kneeled next to him, I embraced him as hard as I could. "Thank you so much." I said. The rest of the night was nothing but happy days and nights, no innuendo intended.

-One-month later-

It has been a while since my friend came to live with me, and while we never did anything inappropriate we did however do romantic things. My mom's former room was turned into an office, and I didn't want to make him sleep on the couch forever so… he slept next to me. And both of us were pretty embarrassed when we saw each other in our underwear, but we got used to it. In the news of how our school life is going, My buddy aced the exams and is now in the same grade as me, and also is up for being valedictorian already.

At the moment we were having breakfast before going to school in a couple hours.

"Good morning Hun." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Morning." He said, his cheeks turning red.

"So anything special planned for today?" I asked.

"Well I talked to Marcus the other day, and he said there's another White Fang Recruitment Rally down on fifth and congress." He replied pulling his black martial arts boots on.

"Really? Wait you don't like Marcus, why did you go ask him by yourself?" I asked.

"You're right I don't like Marcus, and he doesn't like me, he's vulgar and rude to you and I don't like it. But we need to work together to help people, so we try to be professional." He said, a little bit of venom entering his voice.

The thing about my little boyfriend is this, when he's around me he's the sweetest thing on the planet. But when he's forced to talk to people he doesn't like, he becomes very dark and volatile, he and Marcus have gotten into plenty of fistfights, all of which my boyfriend won but I had to stop them.

"Oh he's just a jokester, he acts all confident and vulgar to make up for his insecurities. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Ok…" He sighed.

"Now what time should we go to the rally?" I asked.

"We can go raid the place at about nine." He said with a challenging smile.

"Calm down, you animal… No pun or offense intended." I said, realizing what I said the minute I said it.

"None taken. I don't know what it is, just the idea of being able to fight that Chainsaw guy again just makes my blood boil." He said putting on his backpack.

"You might be addicted to fighting people." I joked.

"Maybe." He replied.

We finished breakfast and started our way to school, as we were walking some people from the other Academy 'Receiver' started yelling obscenities at my young boyfriend. Its kind of easy to forget some people don't like Faunuses, which enrages me to no end, and I'm human.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE! YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE!" My boyfriend yelled as he charged up an energy ball in his left hand.

"Calm down Kiddo, they aren't worth your time to kill." I said grabbing his wrist, as the bullies ran away.

"I wasn't going to kill them." He said with an annoyed expression on his face.

After we reached school, the whole day went absolutely as normal. We got back home, finished our homework and prepared to raid a White Fang Rally, just a normal Thursday for us. We put on black cloak hoodies and Grimm masks, seeing as

I'm not Faunus its kind of hard to hide myself.

We reached the Warehouse in the dead of night, just as it was starting. Thanks to our disguises they let us right in, the chainsaw guy wasn't there much to my boyfriend's dismay. But there was this guy with a drill sword thing, so he should provide a challenge.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, today is a special day. You see all around the island of Patch our other rallies have consistently thwarted by two vigilantes, however we prepared this time." The man with the drill sword started to say.

"Great I think this an ambush." My boyfriend whispered.

"We had a double agent feed the wrong information to their informant, and told them to come here tonight to try to stop us again. Let us welcome our special guests… THE VIGILANTES!" The Man said as the every cloaked grunt in the room removed their cloaks and pulled out their weapons. Ranging from swords and axes, to guns and rocket launchers.

"Great I guess it is an Ambush." I said removing my cloak and mask; I reached over my shoulder and pulled out my sword. It was a black 5-foot blade with white stripe like tendrils swirling up the sword. In the mean time my boy friend jumped, removed his cloak and mask, while landing on the stage in front of the White Fang Sargent.

The Sargent burst forward and struck my boyfriend with a spinning drill blade, which he blocked with one hand and fired an energy ball into the Soldiers face. I ran forward and started to take down one grunt at a time very quickly. It only took a few minutes for 20 of them to back me into a corner. Now I need to activate my semblance. My hair changed from dark brown to dark purple and my eyes changed from hazel to neon orange. What is my semblance you ask, well in a way its like X-ray vision. However I can't just see bones, if I focus on a layer of a persons body I can see that system of organs. For example can switch from, bones, to blood veins, to muscles, to cardiovascular system, etc. It also allows my brain to process images faster than a normal person. This allows me to find a structural weakness in a person's body; I'm a master of anatomy so I could take down a number of people before they knew what hit them. It took me the same amount of time for me to get cornered to take down the first ten grunts in front of me.

I had a second's breather, I watched as my boy friend was fighting the Sargent and a few grunts at the same time. He was also a master of pressure point combat, so he was doing major damage to all of them, or at least the hit he could get off. The Sargent was keeping him at bay with that weird drill weapon; I heard a large bang and turned to my right and managed to dodge a large fire dust shot from what looked like an RPG weapon. I dashed forward just in time to see the large woman wielding the weapon turn it into a battering ram. She hit me just as I jumped and attempted to land a hit over the head, the hit resulted in a dust shot being fired into my stomach, sending me into the opposite wall. And man did it hurt!

I could barely stand back up, the woman fired another shot, and at this point I was to weaken to move. Luckily an energy ball collided with it and pushed into the far wall to my right. I turned to find my boyfriend firing another energy ball at three grunts rushing me; killing all three of them. He rushed forward and stood in front of me as grunts and the Sargent surround us.

"End of the line kids!" The woman with the launcher said as she charged up another, stronger, dust shot.

I stood next to my boyfriend with my sword at the ready, gaining my second wind. He charged two yellow energy balls in both of his hands; we looked at each other before yelling, "JUST TRY US!"

He fired both energy balls at the Sargent and the Launcher woman; the resulting explosion knocked out a few grunts around them, but only knocked them over a few feet. We both rushed forward. We stood back to back and destroyed any grunt that came our way. What I failed to notice was, my boyfriend was grabbed while trying to protect me and was thrown out side the circle of grunts. What came next was one of the most painful experiences of my life; the launcher woman planted a massive fire dust shot into my spine and fired it. I landed a few feet way from my boyfriend. His aura was gone but he stood back up just as angry as before, just another special thing about him, he is the only person I know who can survive and fight with out his aura, and it only makes him stronger. He turned to see my broken but still conscious body, he ran over to me in tears.

"God, Mura! We need to get out of here!" He screamed, as the grunts and the Sargent started laughing.

"I don't think I'm making it kiddo. I can't move and my aura is at a sliver." I said couching up blood.

"NO! I refuse! I can't let you die! What happened to being partners at beacon! I- I CAN"T LIVE WITH OUT YOU MURA!" He screamed.

"I can't live with out you either, but you need to get out of here, and show the world how amazing you are. If I die take my death and use it as fuel to become exactly as the note said, become the strongest in the world." I said reaching up and touching his cheek.

"No… I can't let you die! I- I love you Mura! Don't die please!" He cried. Out of the time we've been dating that was the first time one of us said 'I love you' I don't know why but I was starting to wish I said it more.

"I love you too Krist… Kri… Kr… K…" I tried to say as I kept coughing up blood, and tears streamed down both our faces.

"No… Mura…" He whispered through tears, and a guttural growl.

I watched as his hair stood up and inverted forward with spiky bangs fall in front of his face, his hair glowed a bright white along side his tail. His eyes lost all color at first, and then obsidian pupils replaced his normal eyes. His teeth got sharper and he ripped off his already torn GI, showing of his bloody muscles. He reached down and picked up my sword, it started to change too. It grew bigger, it's length increased by a couple of feet and its width went from a broad 3 inches to 6, the handle also got bigger to compensate.

I was barely able to lift my head up to see, he stood up and threw the giant sword over his shoulder. I couldn't see his face any more but I imagine it to be very angry. The best way I can describe the way he looked is, he looked like a humanoid Grimm, except the colors seemed inverted.

He dashed forward at a speed I was barely able to register and cleaved right through the woman with the battering ram cannon. He let out deafening roar that would scare Grimm. He then swung his sword to the right and cut through two other people, the Sargent attempted a stab with his weapon but was met with a hand piercing his gut.

"W-What 'cough' are you?" The Sargent choked out.

"I … am … the … light. I stamp out darkness… I … am your death!" He growled just before he pulled out the poor man's guts and tossed him away like trash, blood splattered on his face, he wiped it off with his hand and then licked it off of his hand.

It took him only a few seconds to slaughter every White Fang soul in the whole warehouse. After a loud Grimm-like Roar, my sword turned back to normal, as did his body. He seemed to came back to his senses and rushed back over to me…

"Mura, I don't know what happened but I'm going to get you out of here." He said trying to pick me up.

"Listen…" I coughed violently "I love you" I coughed again "so much." I managed to choke out.

My ears began to ring as he was yelling something. My eyes became blurry. Blood in my lungs, at least the last thing I see is my beloved…

 **-1st P.O.V Switch- -"?" 1** **st** **P.O.V-**

 **-One-month later-**

One of the hardest things I had to do was tell her mom about her death. I had to find a good enough lie to tell her and the police, after that I chose to just shut off. I kept training; for what I couldn't tell; vengeance, retribution, or because I don't any thing else. Sleep became nothing, I had nice dreams snuggled next to Mura, but not even nightmares would greet me at night.

I'd walk aimlessly to school, the bullies would try to aggravate me, and I'd either ignored them or knocked them out with one punch. I talked to no one, not even teachers, unless they spoke to me first. Today was the day I was graduating a valedictorian, a week away from going to Beacon and becoming a hunter for both Mura and I.

I adopted her sword as my own and begun to train with it. Now I was not only one of the best martial artist in the school (Aside from some blonde girl I never met.) I was on my way to becoming a master swordsman as well. I don't know what happened before she died, all I remember was blacking out and waking up with all of the White Fang soldier's dead and Mura dying in my arms. Her mom and I were the only ones at her funeral, she barely had any friends other than me, but none of them stayed at the service.

I stood on the balcony of our apartment, staring out at stars. I ended up combining her symbol with my own, in side the mouth of a roaring Grimm was a sword, and behind the Grimm was the broken moon with one of her lilac eyes on one side and a neon orange eye on the other side. It's a complicated design, I know, but it stood for everything I am. The spirit of Mura, her purple color, and the monstrous anger I was slated to have from birth.

I walked back inside and opened the drawer to my nightstand. In a small blue pouch was one of the most precious possessions Mura ever gave me. An orange sphere with 2 dark blue stars in the middle; I picked it up and held it in my hand. I pressed my lips to it as a tear slipped out of my eye, I then said out loud, like a prayer…

"I swear to you Mura, the whole world will know my name…"

 _ **HA, HA Cliffhanger! Sorta… Anyway guys that's the 2nd trailer and man was it a challenge, I had to rewrite the whole thing because I wasn't getting anywhere. Now the next two trailers I have to combine, mostly because I want to get the story a move on, and you know… other stuff. But the next one might be shorter you never know. And Finally I have been the AlphaJman and/or Jacob Ethan Barnett, and I'll see you guys in the next one, don't forget to review and SEE YAH!**_


	3. Trailer 3

_**Rwby: Dark and light**_

 _ **Trailer 3: Roman Silver and Osmium silver**_

(Authors Note: I have no Idea how big the kingdoms are, so bare with me. I imagine its similar to attack on titan in that, they have a few cities and a decent amount of country for agricultural things. If not then they must have a lot of Atlesian knights guarding the farms and stuff. By the way, _tilted font_ , is them singing, incase you were confused)

 _ **-1**_ _ **st**_ _ **person, Owen Point of view-**_

I always wondered what it would be like to move as fast as I am now, except you know… on my own two feet. I might be fast compared to the average guy, but the average guy isn't a soon-to-be hunter in training. I wonder if people with speed semblances ever get bored riding in vehicles when they know they can move about as fast as one on their own. I can't do that but it'd be cool if…

"Hey you day dreamin' over there?" I heard a familiar voice cut my thoughts off.

"Huh… Oh yeah, you know just thinking is all." I replied.

"Well this car has been silent for almost an hour, and you KNOW how I have a problem with silent." My friend said, looking from the road ahead towards me.

"Hey keep your eyes on the road douche bag!" I exclaimed trying to get off subject.

"Oh come on their is no one the road!" He replied.

"Yeah sure, you say that now but then you hit… something… I don't know probably horrifying." I said.

"Oh you Wuss, how great would it be if we actually had a horror movie happen to us on our little road trip." He said, with stars in his platinum eyes.

"No that sounds terrible! Why would you want that, haven't you seen horror movies! Only one of us will make it out of it alive… probably me, because while I'm running away you're getting your dumbass killed by Jason, Freddy or a Satanist cult." I said defensively.

"Ooh, that'd be awesome… to get to fight a Satanist cult." He said dreamily once more.

"Dude! Why do you want to meet a Satanist cult!" I said.

"I don't want to MEET a Satanist cult… I want to FIGHT a Satanist cult." He replied.

"That's not much different… Why?!" I asked

"Because were training to be trained as Hunters! We gotta stop bad stuff…" He replied.

"Yeah we were trained to kill Grimm… Not Satanist cult!" I said.

"Eh, ones made of darkness, the other wants to summon the darkness. Same thing really…" He replied.

"Oh shut up." I said, there was a moment of silence followed by…

"So you didn't answer my question… Why you so quiet dude?" He asked.

"My minds just every where but here, for some reason." I said, it was a kind of a half lie. Honestly it is a little weird; I felt a little … strange being alone with my best friend on a road trip… Like it felt more personal, I can't explain it.

"Come on dude not every school gets a month off before graduation week. Relax." He said, he took a seconds pause.

"You know what, I got the exact thing that'll relax you." He said as he quickly hooked his scroll up to the radio… and he put on an all to familiar song.

" _Take me down to paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. OH WON'T YOU PLEASE TAKE ME HOME!" He started singing along._

"Don't… Don't do it man!" I said with a smile creeping on my face.

"Come on man, I know you can't resist." He replied, talking over the next verse.

" _Ragz to riches or so they say ya gotta-keep pushin' for the fortune and fame, it's all a gamble…_ Don't make me sing this alone man." He continued. I finally broke…

" _TAKE ME DOWN TO PARADISE CITY, WHERE THE GRASS IS GREEN, AND THE GIRLS ARE PRETTY, OH WON'T YOU PLEASE TAKE ME HOOOME!"_ Just two guys singin' Guns and Roses, nothin' wrong with that; If a single song could describe us, it would be this one. I watched as my friends dark silver hair bounce as he shook his head. His hair was spiked downward and styled forward to level with his cheek, jaw and eye line, then two smaller spiked bangs leaned forward and leveled with his eyebrow.

We kept our little jam session goin for a few songs after that, it didn't take long for night to settle over the country road. After we were done with our rock covers I finally relaxed, we chatted about some pretty random stuff. Everything was going smoothly… until we heard the tires make a loud popping sound, and the metals on the inside of the tires make an ear grading screeching noise as we skid to a halt.

"What the hell happened!" I asked, a little panicked.

"Calm down Owen! It's just a flat tire… I'll replace it with the one in the trunk, come help me." He said reassuringly

We stepped out of the car, I stood next to him as he assessed the damaged, I stood a good two inches above my buddy, and I was 5'8. Both of us were pretty thin, him more so than me, but we were going to be hunters one day so we weren't pushovers. In contrast to Riley; I had light, almost white, silver hair. Half of my hair was stylized and folded behind my ear, the other half of my hair was what Riley describes as 'Stylized messy' I had spike-ish bangs that came down to eyebrow level and the 'messy part of my hair covered up my ear and met the straight side of my hair at the back in a combed fashion. Believe it or not the only reason I have my hair like this is because Riley wanted to play with it… he's gotta thing for hair.

We stepped around the car and noticed ALL 4 tires were not only slashed, but they were off the rim on the tire and dragged across the pavement for a good few feet.

"Hey Riley?" I asked

"Yo?" He replied

"So I know we have … one… spare tire, but do we have…" I started to say.

"4 tires… No just the one." He sighed.

"Well let's see what popped the tires, see if we can remove whatever it was." I said walking to the back of the car.

We walked for a few feet and found some metal spikes embedded into road. "What the… why are there spikes in the middle of the road?" Riley asked.

"I don't know maybe the police was chasing some guy and they forgot to remove the road spikes." I said.

"But why did they take time to build it into the ground? It doesn't make sense… who would take the time to set these up without the intent to knock out some ones tires." He said down on his knees and grazing his hand across the spike.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my scroll… only to find there was no service out here... "Hey dude your going to find this very weird but… there's no cell service." I said.

"WHAT! That doesn't make any sense! We're still inside Atlas aren't we? The cell service reaches through out the whole kingdom! Is one of the cell towers out?" He said looking up at me.

"It could be that some one's jamming the signal…" I said, with my face turning a little red at the position my friend was in. I know now isn't the time… but shut up.

"If it was any other circumstance I would call you paranoid like I always do… but in this case, I agree with you… but what to do now?" He said standing back up.

"Do you think you can make it to a gas station on just your semblance?" I asked.

"Bruh… I'm good, but not that good, maybe… plus the sound of grinding metal would get really annoying really quickly, also attract the attention of whoever put these spikes here." He replied.

"Yeah I guess so… Well first lets get these spikes out of the ground so no one else get hurt because of it." I said.

"You mean let me get these spikes out of the ground, I'm the one with the metal based semblance.' He said rubbing his hands together.

You see Riley has a unique two-part semblance. The first part increases every single one of his senses by 5 times: he can hear within a mile and a half radius and becomes sensitive enough to hear things beyond a normal range of hearing, he can process images faster than before, basically every sense increased by a lot. However using this extensively really hurts his head, the longest I've seen him use this is for about an hour and afterwards he had a bedridden migraine. Granted he was also using the second part of his semblance, which is were the material part of his ability comes to play. He has almost perfect control over metal; for example he can control dust created metal, and naturally occurring metals, as long as its not as purified as platinum. He can increase its density and weight to use it as a shield or decrease its weight and use it as a fast moving projectile. This is also shines' when he uses his weapon… but that's a story for later.

His hair became like thin wire, his eyes turned a steel color and he raised his hands to his sides and stretched out his hands in a claw like fashion. He clenched his fist and yanked his hands back; in reaction the metal spikes are pulled out of the ground with ease. He tossed them into a ditch to the left of the road; we heard a loud metal clanging sound that seemed out of place.

We walked over to the edge of the ditch, looking into the hole we saw a bunch of torn up cars and shrapnel with pentagrams written on them.

"So how about that Satanist cult, eh Ian?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hate… all of my hate!" I said aloud with an exasperated sigh.

We walked back to the car and grabbed each of our weapons from the back. My weapon has two 3-foot platinum blades on 3-foot handles that attached together to form a bladed staff; on each of the blades its sheath is also a revolving dust barrel that can slide down the handle. Now this is where my semblance shines, I have been blessed with the ability to control the most valuable substance on the planet… dust.

The inner workings of my 'Ashes to dust' are made out of self-made… steel dust. Normally, only the Schnee dust company has the machines capable of combining enough dust to make metal material, and ironically metal created from dust isn't as efficient as mining normal metals, I only use it so I can control my entire weapon with my semblance to its greatest ability. For example If I want fire to envelope one blade and ice to envelope the other then I just think it and both barrels shift and said dust activates. However I haven't mastered this ability yet, so people who can connect their aura to dust and use it in combination with their semblance can use it just as well as I can, it's just easier for me.

 _ **(Authors note: Like Glynda can use her telekinesis to use dust attacks like she did in Ep 1. For example if Glynda sent a dust created ice shard then Owen can redirect the attack away from him, but Glynda could still overwhelm him.)**_

Next Riley grabbed his weapon; now his weapon is a bit simpler, however its what he does with it that makes it complicated. His weapon, the 'Highlander dreams', is a cross between a harpoon, a spear and a dual barreled riffle. Simple right? Wrong, the spearhead was large with the middle having two hook like curves facing inward. The longish barrel held two things, inside was a compressed thick metal wire that he compressed himself, on the flat side of the rectangle container was two rifle barrels on either side that connected to a mid sized rectangular cartridge. Riley used the metal part of his semblance to direct the hook, and then pull him self at an incredible rate, he then can fire to bullets from his weapon and control its direction in mid air. This becomes incredibly useful when he uses both parts of his semblances and controls the directions of the bullets practically on a dime, but this consumes copious amounts of his aura so he can only do this for so long.

He placed his weapon in a strap on his back; I placed both parts of mine in a strap on my back as well. We locked the car and walked down the dark road…

"You know if we weren't in our given situation this walk would be kind of beautiful…" I said looking up at the constellations, given there wasn't a street light around the light of the moon and the stars were our only light. I looked over to riley who didn't answer right away like he normally does, and the light had lit up his face in such a way I almost didn't want him to answer. Just let me have this silence and beautiful image… God what am I saying, he's my best friend… Damn it… I'm so horrible.

"Yeah it'd be nice, but I have a feeling we got to play action stars again in an hour or so…" He replied.

Mean while I was chastising myself for not focusing on the problem at hand… It's just… I can't look at Riley in this kind of setting with out… blushing… a… bit.

"Lets keep quiet for a bit, keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary. Hope fully no one ambushes us…" He continued.

"Right." I said getting focused on my surroundings.

So I focused on my surroundings… and I found… ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! If those spikes were placed by a Satanist cult, they sure aren't hiding in the empty plain around us… so where are they? I mean I'm not asking for cultists to come and attack us… but if there is danger… let it happen already. We walked down the road for about an hour and eventually we came across something so unusual, so out of the ordinary, so… out of place, I almost didn't recognize it.

"Is that?..." I asked

"An old payphone… yup. It's lit up so it might still be in working order." Riley said.

"Wait dude... Random first gen payphone in the middle of nowhere, around the area where we found a ditch full of old cars that had pentagrams on them… I'm just saying payphone like this don't exist any more for a reason!" I exclaimed.

"Now your just being paranoid, I'm not gonna use it…" he replied

"Good…" I said.

"Your gonna use it…" He said quickly.

"OH HELL NO!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on if it is rigged you'd be able to take the hit, plus I'll use My semblance to keep watch around you in case its an ambush, plus I'm quicker on the draw that way." He said… I really hate it when he makes an excellent point.

"But I still don't want to do it…' I jokingly whined.

"I love how we've kind of switched places tonight." He joked.

"Oh Shut up… Ok whatever just don't." I said reluctantly.

"Hang on let me get ready." He said as he activated his weapon, he then activated the increased senses part of his semblance. When he did this, the iris of his eye switched colors with his pupil and his aura became visible.

"Well, right off the bat it can't be an ambush unless they can cross a mile and half distance faster than I can react." He said.

"Good… here I go." I said.

I reached out for the old phone; I wrapped my slender fingers around the handle of the ancient device. When I held it up to my ear, the wire connecting it to the main box made an odd clicking sound. What came next partly shocked me and partly un-surprised at the same time. Purple smoke was sprayed all over Riley and I. I jumped back out of reflex, my vision got blurry and my hearing became distorted. Next my body became numb; I didn't even feel the impact of the ground on my back. My vision cleared enough for me to watch Riley collapse over my body…

… I guess… A semblance… that increases… sensitivity of… the senses… is still… susceptible of… drug… stuff…

 _ **-Riley P.O.V-**_

I awoke to the feeling of cold metal on my back, honestly I didn't mind, metal that's hot or cold never bothered me. I tried to sit up only to find my self chained to the floor. I looked to my right and noticed Ian beside me with out his shirt on, I looked down at my self and noticed I was also missing my shirt. My mind was still groggy from the knock out gas. However it didn't take long for me to get over it, I looked around the room I'm in; it was a black stone room with candles. The floor we were chained to had a large blood red pentagram painted on it. Great they're gonna try to sacrifice us… I looked closer around the room; there were broken knives and scalpels even old broken guns. Judging as my aura felt tickled a little bit, I can imagine they _tried_ to sacrifice us.

"Hey… Owen… Wake up Broham…" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Ugh… I… What… happened?" he said after a minute of shaking him awake.

"You were right. Don't trust old pay phones." I Joked.

"Oh… GOD, what the fuck happened!" He exclaimed, as he started to freak out. Believe it or not, some situations he can be great under pressure. However if he felt to vulnerable, he'll latch on to whatever sentiment he has left and freak out.

"Calm down Ian, I'm going to get us out of this." I said relaxing my body.

"Oh yeah Riley! How are you… In your infinite wisdom, 'Mr. Grab the suspicious Phone Owen', Gonna get us out of here!" He exclaimed.

"Owen… What's the _Metal_ chain made out of?" I asked.

"… That aside… I'm still mad at you… but glad your Ok…" He said, sounding a little ticked off.

"I'm glad your ok too… Tsundere…" I tease.

"Oh shut up! … You baka…" He joked.

We shared a hearty laugh; even in a bad situation we both promised each other to keep each other from panicking.

"I should probably get these Chains off…" I said.

"Yeah that'd be great…" He replied.

It took a little more of my aura than I meant to, probably due to the drugs, but I still managed to turn the two chains on my arms into liquid and then to a long thick pole, a temporary weapon. I then did the same for Owen… To be-honest Owen is far more versed in staff based combat than I… however don't I don't know how to use a pole… alright that wasn't funny I'm sorry I said that.

We silently walked down the empty stone hallway; we made our way to what looked like a large mineshaft. I looked at Owen as he smiled rather deviously and placed his hand against a nearby wall.

A confident smile reached his face, he NEVER gets confident with out a good reason… he then said. "Oh we are so getting out of here one way or another…"

"Uhhh… I'm not following you?" I replied

He closed his eyes and his light silver hair shifted colors, a sign of his semblance, his hair changed from: red to blue to yellow to green and etc. in rapid succession before he removed his hand from the wall. I knew exactly what he was referring to…

"Dust mines… it's almost to good to be true." I said.

"First lets find our weapons first…" He replied.

I nodded, took point and led us down a nearby corridor. After an hour of walking in silence we heard some voices coming from a nearby room I looked at Owen and reluctantly he nodded, we then followed to where the voices were coming from. We hid in the frame of the doorway, from what we could tell it was 9 men and one woman. It appeared to be some kind of meeting, they were all saying 'yes mam' and 'Hail Grimoir Devil', so they're not normal a Satanist cult but a _weird_ Satanist cult.

"Did you prepare our offerings?" She asked referring to us, thinking we were still chained up in the basement.

"Unfortunately mam no…" One man started to say before he was lifted into the air, clutching at his throat.

("Great this chick has the force for a semblance…") I thought to myself.

"What he means is… THEIR HUNTERS MAM" The second man started to say as the other man chocked to death, but luckily he sped up and finished his sentence before she could _'Vader'_ him.

"Really?... how interesting… how could you tell?" She asked.

"We tried to drain them of their blood, but their aura regenerated their skin against our scalpels. Also we found these… on them…" the man said putting our weapons on the table next to the former living man.

"The spear like weapon was difficult to use due to its inefficient design…" He started to say.

("That mother Fu-") I said about to take a step forward before Owen place a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"And the other one we couldn't get to work at all…" He continued, referring to the fact that no one who can't use dust effectively couldn't wield Owens weapon.

"Its inner workings of the weapon may be broken, so its completely useless…" the man stated.

Those aren't words you want to say about a persons weapon, its their life blood. In proper reaction, with no one to stop him, Owen pushed me aside, burst through the door and yelled aloud.

"USELESS! YOU SIMPLETENS DON'T HAVE THE BRAIN CAPACITY TO WEILD MY MASTER PIECE!" He yelled. I ran in next to him as both of us drew our metal poles.

"Good your awake… Now we can kill you properly!' The woman yelled as she raised her hand, a crimson aura lit up around it, next thing I knew Owen was gasping for air.

I quickly activated both my semblances and used both of our metal poles to restrain the Woman's wrist and slammed her into a wall. Owen fell to the ground coughing; I guess she can only target one person at a time and with only one hand. Next I grabbed are weapons and allowed them to fly into our hands, I deactivated my semblance as to conserve Aura.

Owen rushed forward and struck two of the Cultist leaders with two electrical strikes of his detached blades and handles. I flipped my spear between two other men, knocking them into the ground; I stabbed my spearhead into the right ones chest. Unfortunately for him his aura wasn't strong enough to keep him alive for long, I then swung him around and shot the harpoon cord with the man on the end. The corpse on a cord went through a nearby window, this window led into the main dust mineshaft. I then heard metal break and felt myself being pushed out the window, the 'Sith lord' tied to the wall must have broke free. I activated my semblance and my reaction time increased, I turned to my left to find Owen falling next to me. I then shot the spearhead from my gun and with a sway of my hand I wrapped the metal cord around my best friend. Next I tried to pull him towards me to shield him from the impact, however I apparently didn't react fast enough because… WE HIT THE GROUND SO FUCKING HARD!

We survived the fall, oh your going to need a bigger fall to kill us… but apparently She-Sith, (I like star wars if you couldn't tell.), she used her 'force' to push us faster into the ground, thankfully the fall wasn't to big it… But it still HURT. I could barely move my legs, my aura was nearly gone, and I used the last of it to fire two sniper bullets at the woman. (After retracting the harpoon of course.) However she 'forced' the bullets out of her way, I was on my last legs… I couldn't even hold up my gun…

"Sorry boys but we need your blood…. Your sweet hunter blood… NOW MY CHILDREN!" She yelled.

When she yelled men from all over the Mineshaft started chanting and focusing their auras into their hands. With some weird throat chant, the woman began to glow, and then increase in size. Soon she looked kind of like a beo-wolf, except crimson fur and a black bone armor… plus it didn't look exactly like a beo-wolf only similar.

"Hey… Owen I'm sorry… I just wanted to get up to the cabin… with Mike and Jess and the others… and listen… just before this ends there's something you should know…" I started to say as I watched my best buddy get up.

"No I will not give up… I won't let it end like this…" He said in a hoarse, venomous voice.

He kneeled next to me and laced his fingers through my own; with tears running form his eyes…

"I need your help, spare as much of your metal semblance as you can…" He cried, holding his hand in the air.

I watched as his hair flashed different colors, he was latching on to every single piece of dust in the room. However what happened next both amazed me and confused me, once his hair stopped flashing it turns completely metallic dark grey. Like, his hair must have felt like wire or pieces of metal because his hair stopped swaying or moving in any way.

The Beo-wolf woman slowly walked towards us, laughing maniacally, soon the whole room began to shake, shard of dust came pouring out walls in massive river of fire, rock and electricity dust. Next I watched as Owen started combining the dust as it circled us in a literal _'dust'_ storm, the dust tornado turned a dark silver like his hair… in short he was turning the whirlwind of Dust into a whirlwind of metal and other added dust effects.

"Hey man you know how in anime every main character names their attacks as they're firing it… well I got an idea." He yelled aloud.

With our auras and semblances combined, (Mostly Owens at the moment.), We swirled the metal dust storm around the entire shaft, killing every single evil cultist in the shaft. The only person standing was the Blood-Beo-Wolf woman who was holding her ground… but not for long.

"TITANIUM DUST STORM!" Owen yells as the storm becomes more violent, with infernos and electrical strikes as well as ice shards picked up with in the densest metal tornado ever… not that there's much competition.

Next my dear enraged Owen focused the storm around the Wolf lady whom was consumed by the swirling metal death, the metal pieces chewed her up and the dust that couldn't be completely combined to form the titanium dust, (As Owen calls it.), incinerated her… finally ending with it shooting up into the mine-shafts ceiling and exploding…

I found my eyes getting droopy and my body felt like a million tons, my breath fell short and my vision turned blurry. I heard Owen talk but all I heard was a echoed drone…

 _ **-Later –**_

I awoke staring up at the ceiling in side our car, which wasn't weird he is a big boy he could carry me and our weapons out of that shaft, all be it a bit freaked out. But what was weird is that… THE CAR WAS MOVING… I mean yes cars move I get it but the last time I saw this car it had 4 FLAT TIRES! I try to sit up but instead I cried in pain, however my muscles in my back and legs started screaming when I tried to move them.

"Morning Riley! Good to see that you're Ok. So I bet your wondering… How in the hell are we moving, well you see I must have destroyed the cell jammer, so I called a local mechanic and the paramedics. I paid the mechanic guy for the tires and the paramedics repaired the critical damage and said once your aura was up to 100% you'd be A-ok…" He said, somewhat cheery.

"But… why are you driving? You hate driving." I said tiredly.

"Yeah but you need to rest, we'll be home in a couple days." He replied.

"Home? What happened to going to the cabin in the mountains?" I asked.

"Sam called me and said something had happened, she didn't go into great detail so I have no clue what happened. I told her what happened, apparently that only added to what she was dealing with, she told me to just turn around. Apparently was beaten up about what happened, so much for spending the beak before graduation with our normal friends." He said with an annoyed sigh.

"You sure she didn't explain what happened?" I asked.

"No, something about a stupid prank gone wrong. Again she didn't go into detail, she promised to talk about it to the both of us later when you were better." He replied.

"Man you need to listen better when people explain things…" I said, covering my eyes with my arm.

"I was pretty drained at the time, I had to carry you and our weapons up the entire broken mine-shaft. We slept for a whole day after everything was fixed and we were on the road again." He replied, I don't know… the idea of sleeping next to Owen felt kind of weird.

"Speaking of sleep you better get some more of that, we'll be home in about a day or two, and when we get there we'll have to prepare for graduation, it already sucks that Sam and the others won't be there but now we got to be exhausted when we do it. So get some rest so you can drag my carcass around when we get home." He said lightly.

"Alright dude… see you later…" I said.

"Good night Riley." He replied.

"It's the afternoon…" I said.

"Oh shut up." He replied once more.

It didn't take long for me to start to dose off, as I did I just counted my blessing that I was finally out of this B rated horror movie scenario. The only good part about this is… I got to sing Guns and Roses with Owen again….

 _ **End of trailer-**_

 _ **Finally! It took me forever to get this out, mostly because I kind of had a brain fart halfway through and had to take a break. If there are any glaring grammar errors on my part please don't hesitate to tell me… I hope there isn't but then again I'm certainly not perfect. But anyway next episode we'll finally go through the actual episodes, I wonder how the interactions between teams JNPR and RWBY will be with Team JKRO (Jericho, like the missile from iron man.) Also fun fact Osmium is a type of metal on the periodic table; it is also the only metal on the periodic table that starts with an O! It took me forever to get his name, and if you are wondering the metal that Owen was based off of is a silvery color… if you were curious. And finally if you could tell I made some references to some stuff in this trailer, (Huh, no shit me…), most glaringly apparent and one I think is pretty subtle, (kinda… not really.) But if any of you can tell me what it is… then…. I don't know you get your weight in internet cookies… I don't know I've never done this before! Any who before I drone on longer I'll see you guys Next time FOR THE FIRST EPISODE OF…**_

 _ **Rwby: Dark and Light.**_

 _ **Episode 1: Attracted to the Beacons Bright Glow.**_

 _ **I have been the AlphaJman as well as Jacob Ethan Barnett…**_

 _ **Good-bye! :P**_


	4. Episode 1

_**Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 1: Attracted to the Beacons Bright glow.**_

 _ **A/n ("This means some ones thinking, for anyone who got confused.")**_

 _ **-1**_ _ **st**_ _ **P.O.V- "Greens" P.O.V- (No his name isn't actually Green)**_

I watched the early morning glaze its light over the empty, soon to be filled courtyard. Soon to be filled with my fellow first years, and to think 3 of those people I'm going to be spending the next 4 years with… maybe more…

"Hey Uncle Oz, tell me it's not weird to feel like I'm standing in a huge clock right now?" I said, standing in my Uncles office, waiting for the first three people in about five years that'll influence my life… excluding Uncle Oz and Aunt Goodwitch.

"Yes but I like what it means…" He said standing along side me. I had my arms crossed over my chest and my back straight. He stood tall wit a coffee mug in one hand and his cane in the other.

"Well what does it mean Mr. Time lord?" I asked.

"It reminds me that the only truly immortal thing in this universe is time… Glynda uses that saying as an excuse to shorten my self indulged breaks..." He replies with a chuckle. 

"Immortal implies it had mortality in the first place. For it to be Immortal it had to experience mortality to understand it. With that being the case… time must have had a beginning… so it that means it has and end right? So how do you end something that can't be ended?" I said.

"You surely have a way with paradoxes…" He says again with another small chuckle, and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Please tell me that thing is like bottomless or do you just take really small sips?" I ask.

"Just another paradox to figure out…" He replied. I was about to question, however my beautiful Aunt walked in rather annoyed.

"So are you ready to meet the other first years?" She asked with a small smile, trying to get her mind off of what ever has her annoyed. I know that because… she's my closest relative… and live with her long enough you figure out real quick what annoys her and how to avoid it.

"Sort of…" I replied unsurely.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked, her mother side surfacing.

"Well… its just… talking… to people…" I said slowly and awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's what normal people do." She said sarcastically, something rare for her… kinda.

"Is there anything normal about me?" I replied.

"… No but you still need to talk to people. Plus you have a great speaking voice, you should have no problem starting a conversation with some one." She said.

"I know, I just… its hard to get attached to some one knowing what I could do to them…" I said.

"There's all ways going to be what ifs… possibilities… and risks. However its up to you to lower or raise those risks, making friends will drive you not only to get stronger but also learn to control ones inner demons… They give you a drive… A reason." He explain… I really wanted to make a wizard of Oz joke but I decided to hold it for later.

"Yeah that makes sense… I just never had a friend before… how do I choose the right one?" I replied looking back out at the window.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice… but sometimes even when you don't have a choice you still make the greatest friends of your life. That's how I met Ozpin… that's also how I met your mom and dad." Glynda said reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess your right…" I replied.

"Hey who knows, you might even meet the love of your life here." She joked.

"Yeah I doubt it, most of the first years are 17 years old, meaning after a year it would be illegal to do anything with them…" I said.

"You better not do ' _anything'_ like that while I'm living and breathing." She said; with Ozpin and me laughing a little bit.

"Now you better get going, set your stuff up before anyone else, get breakfast and be in the auditorium for your Uncles speech." She said.

"Gotcha. Oh and by the way about before… With a school full of RAGING hormonal teenagers constantly being put in life or death situations, the phrase 'You don't want to die a virgin do you?' Might get said more often than you think… Plus…coed dorms, but hey I'm just _Sayin'_." I said before walking out the door, hearing my beloved Aunt nearly scream her head off and imagining the look on my Uncles face.

I wonder if I'll actually meet the love of my life here… Nah I doubt it…

 _ **-Elsewhere, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **P.O.V, "Purple"-**_

Well I'd be lying if I said I the view from the air ship wasn't pretty nice, all be it loud the air ride was kind of nice. I stood leaning against the wall looking down at the city as we pass over Signal, I stood in silence just praying that no one will talk to me, and waiting for this slow air ride to be over. After a few good minutes of waiting, and steering clear of the blonde who looked like he could blow chunks at any minute, a hologram of a tall blonde attractive lady started to speak…

"Hello and welcome to Beacon…" She started off by saying.

("Wonder who she is?") I thought.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch…" She continued.

("Oh…") I thought,

"You are among a privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses; it is your duty to up hold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Her soft voice concluded and the hologram faded.

Its weird a part of me is excited that I get a chance to fight really strong people, I really get to test my skills on some one other than teachers, the unfortunate bully or classmate. Now another part of me feels torn, like if I didn't know how to control my emotions I'd break down and cry… but I do so my expressionless face will remain as my mask for the rest of my life… or until I see another white fang member again… then they'll be receiving every bit of my Wrath…

 _ **-1**_ _ **st**_ _ **P.O.V switch, Ruby's P.o.v-**_

"Woah…" Yang and me said simultaneously, looking at the beauty that was Beacon.

"The view from vale has got nothing on this." My sister said, I'd have agreed but I was too focused on looking at ALL THE COOL WEAPONS PEOPLE HAD.

"OH! Sis! Sis! That guy's got a collapsible staff! 'Gasp!' She's got a fire sword." I said all sparkly eyed and gitty.

"Ow, Ow." I said as Yang pulled me out of my weapon-oriented fantasy.

"Easy there little Sister, they're just weapons." She said,

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves; they're apart of us! Ooh they're so cool!" I swooned.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" She asked as I activated my beautiful scythe.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones." I said as I brought my scythe down too my side.

As I did the back hit something hark and I heard a verbal, "Ah." The annoyed voice said.

I turned to see a black haired boy, only a few inches smaller than me, hold my scythe where it had poked him; he was certainly annoyed as shown by the expression on his face. The boy wore all purple Martial arts attire and from what I could tell also carried some kind of sword on his back.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry I didn't know any one was behind me!" I pleaded I really didn't want to make an enemy on my first day.

"No its ok… I wasn't looking where I was going, my bad." He said rather softly, he turned and walked around my sister and me as his tail wrapped around his waist. And once he had his back turned to us I got a better look at his sword, IT WAS AS BIG AS HE WAS.

"Woah… why such a big sword?" I said softly, admiring the weapon.

"I don't know maybe he's compensating for something. 'Heh, Heh', hey isn't he one of the other 15 year olds attending this year, he seemed pretty young." Yang said

"Oh yeah! HEY WAIT!" I said trying to strike up a friend ship with someone my age. But he was to far for him to hear me… that or he was ignoring me... I did poke him with a scythe.

"Aw man I was so hoping for a friend my age…" I said, putting my weapon away.

"Speaking of friends, all of mine is here now gotta go bye!" She said, spinning me around and off balance, landing on what felt like luggage.

Pretty much after that was one thing after another; I landed in this crabby girls luggage, who kept shaking this red stuff in my face, causing me to sneeze and EXPLODE. Then she yelled at me more and this dark haired lady came and said the mean girls name was Weiss and then she got mad and left AND when I tried to turn to thank the dark haired girl she also walked off. And I just didn't know what to do…

"Welcome to beacon…" I sighed lying on the cold hard ground.

I saw a tall figure stand over me and start talking, hopefully not another mean person.

"Hey. I'm Jaune." He introduced.

"Ruby." I replied.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" I snickered.

We walked and talked for a little bit, I joked and called him vomit boy, he called me crater face, I learned his name was Jaune. We showed our weapons to each other, as classic as his is; I kinda feel like I emasculated him a little.

"Hey where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, I was following you;" He replied.

"You think there might be a directory, maybe a food court or a recognizable land mark? Is… Is that a no?" He asked

"That's a no." I replied.

"You guys Lost?" A voice called from behind us.

I turned to see another young boy. This time with messy brown hair and Green Martial arts attire, however no sword this time.

"Yeah do you know where we're supposed to be?" Jaune asked.

"Yes all first years are supposed to be in the auditorium in an hour. If you guys keep walking straight and take a left, follow the crowd of people you'll be there in no time." The young boy said, his voice sounded with charm and authority, in comparison, Jaunes whole 'Ladies love it' line sounded fake.

"Ok thank you!" I said as Jaune and I ran off as to not be late.

What a nice kid… wait he was the same height as the other kid with the huge sword, meaning he was the same age as purple kid and me. But we were around the corner before I had the chance to ask him.

 _ **-Back to Purples P.O.V-**_

I made it to the Auditorium just as it was about to start, I stood a few good feet away from the red hooded girl, hopefully she doesn't see me and start talking to me. My ears already could barely stand the bustling of people around me, it only made my composer crack as a white haired girl walked up to the Girl and a blonde girl...

The white haired girl began to go off on little red riding hood, and being faunas, my hearing is more sensitive so it sounded like she was a banshee.

"Wow really?" The red hooded girl said.

"No!" she replied sarcastically.

"My god lady will you please stop yelling!" I said, startling all three girls.

"Ugh' who do you think you are?" The white haired girl shrieked.

After I pulled my fingers out of my ears I replied, "A guy with over sensitive hearing and is tired of hearing you Shriek like a banshee!" I said between my teeth, trying not to yell.

"Alright guys calm down, the tensions getting a bit high for our first day." The blonde girl said.

"Ugh' First this Dunce nearly blows me off a cliff, then this Kid tries to dictate everything I do! What a sad world we're coming to! Plus when did they start letting in 5 year olds in to Academies meant for warriors!" She ranted, that last one made my blood boil like nothing else.

"Simple, when we became geniuses! And I studied and clawed my way up two grades to get here so don't go saying I'm not a…" I started to spout, startling all three, however I didn't get to finish as the Head master begun to talk.

"Ahem, I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The head master spoke.

I turned and walked to the furthest wall as he was talking and when he reached wasted energy it only flared my blood even more. But it's the way he said it, it made sense, I lost my direction and purpose more recently and hopefully my mission of becoming the greatest will become my new purpose.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation will begin. Be ready. You are dismissed." Ms. Goodwitch said.

I was among the first to walk out the door and head to the ballroom with my bag of stuff….

-That night-

I found a nice cozy corner away from as many people as possible. However in my attempt to find isolation I forgot to change into sleepwear… and I wasn't sure were the bathroom was… I was looking at map on my scroll, sitting on my sleeping bag, that's when I heard two familiar voices near by…

"Its like a big slumber party!" the blonde girl from earlier said.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though…" little red said.

"I know I do…" she replied with a fake purr.

"What's that?" She continued.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Little red replied.

("Signal… honestly my mind was so set on Beacon I didn't really get to appreciate Signal… Gah why am I eavesdropping… I don't care!")

"Aww that's so cute!" Blondie squealed.

"Shut up!" the smaller one replied.

"I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! Its weird not knowing any one here." She continued

"What about Jaune? He's nice, that's it, plus one friend that's a hundred percent increase!" The blonde mathematician replied.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to 0." Red said.

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy. Look its only been one day, trust me you got friend all around you… How about that purple clad kid, he was polite earlier." Blondie said referring to… ME SHIT!

("God don't come over here, please god don't do this to me!") I pleaded.

"Come on Ruby lets go say hello." She continued as she dragged the younger girl over to where I was.

"Hello! I believe bumped into each other this morning." The tall blonde one said as I stood up to face this problem head on

"Yes, I was poked in the stomach by a large red scythe." I replied statically.

"Yeah sorry about that…" red said.

We stood in an awkward silence before the blondie one spoke up again, "Well… any way my name is Yang, Yang Xiao long." She introduced, putting out her hand, I took it and we exchanged a firm handshake. I had to crane my head upward as she was a good 8 inches taller than me.

"Oh yeah I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She also said extending her hand. I didn't have to crane my head up as much, as she was only about 2 inches bigger than I was.

"Hello, I'm Kristian, Kristian Lofgren." I replied shaking her hand as well.

"Huh… that name… WAIT you're that kid that accelerated him self two grades before Graduating!" Yang said.

"Well I didn't go up all at once but yes I studied and trained hard to get to Beacon faster." I replied.

"Oh yeah! But I thought you didn't have a weapon, you were a martial artist?" Ruby asked.

"Yes but I decided to add to my versatility by dawning a sword. Now I'm a Martial artist who's also decent with a sword." I replied.

"Why so big though… are you compensating for something?" Yang said jokingly.

"Yang! That was mean!" Ruby spoke.

"Aw come on I'm kidding! It is an awesome sword. I bet you're a _**cut**_ above the rest." She said, trying to joke.

"Yes well, the increase of range seemed logical so I stuck with it." I said ignoring The Blonde one.

"Does it have a firing mechanism?" Ruby asked.

"No, that's what I'm here for. The sword is just a heap of metal that I've grown attached to." I replied trying to keep my expression unreadable. However the more I talked to the girl the more my lips wanted to quiver into a smile… it just seemed to press the right buttons and I don't know why.

"So your semblance is projectile based?" She asked again

"Are we really going to ignore my joke?" Yang asked.

"Yes! Now shhh, Kristian is telling me about his big sword. And no dirty jokes!" Ruby interrupted her sister, whom of which put up the universal 'I surrender' sign.

"Yes I can produce an energy ball that can either explode on impact, push or pierce through my targets. As you can see…" I said opening my hand and creating a small yellow energy ball in the palm of my hand. I don't know what plagued me to show them apart of my semblance, I just did, its like a little voice in side my head is telling me to make friends with these girls!

"Cool…" They said mesmerized.

"What in the world is going on over here!" Another… familiar voice said aloud… oh joy!

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She continued

"Coming from the girl who is yelling." I said, containing my composer.

"Oh not you again!" She spat.

"Shh; she's right people are trying to sleep." Ruby said.

"Oh great now you're on my side." Weiss said sarcastically.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby replied panicked.

"Alright, I gotta go change, as much as I'd love to stay and argue about meaningless crap. I got an initiation tomorrow with the rest of you, sooo, it was nice meeting you Ruby and Yang… Weiss-y." I said as I started for the door.

"I like him ruby, and he's your age… maybe you two can…" Yang started to say.

"WHAT! No! nononononononono! I'm not ready for that yet!" She replied.

"Will you two please!" I heard the harpy start to say before I walked out the door, clothes in hand.

I walked and cleared my head a bit, I had no Idea where I was going but I just needed to get away from the situation. Ugh god FOCUS, you have to fight tomorrow, with everything you've got so get your head in the game Kristian. Apparently I was Focusing to hard because I didn't even see the guy in front of me…

"Oops, excuse me." He said.

"No problem… hey do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked. I'm getting tired of this constant interaction.

Blue eyes met my brown as a small silence happened between us, like both of us just got pulled out of a daydream. "D-don't want to change infront of people? I get it. Yeah down the hall and to the left is a bathroom, you can't miss it." The brown haired boy said.

He wore a red under shirt, and green martial arts pants. In contrast to my black shirt and purple Martial arts pants.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." He replied as went our separate ways.

I don't know what it was but something about Mr. Blue eyes felt familiar… Eerily familiar…

… Its probably nothing…

…Right?

 _ **End of episode**_

 __ _ **Yeah a little shorter, but I updated quicker right? Speaking of Updates, any of you who follow the Dragons Bouquet, don't worry I have something planned for it just be patient. I'm trying to make that one as intricate as possible. Untill then you'll get a few more dark and lights. Quick fun fact, Kristian Lofgren was the name of an old friend of mine whom intro duced me to Rooster teeth in general, if it weren't for him I'd never have discovered Rwby. So I can't thank him enough. But any way ladies and gentlemen I hope you have enjoyed this Episode and I'll see you next time for…**_

 _ **Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 2: The Queens men…**_


	5. Episode 2

_**Rwby: Dark and light**_

 _ **Episode 2: The Queens men…**_

 _ **So this chapter pretty much combines the first step, Emerald forest and the players and pieces, but from the point of view of our OC's. So it shouldn't take too long… hopefully. So I hope you enjoy the show!**_

 _ **-Third P.O.V-**_

"Hey Riley?" A light silver haired gentleman asked. He put both components of his weapon in its sheath on his back.

"Yes Owen dear?" Riley replied jokingly, getting his stuff together.

"One; Don't do that again. Two; do we have a plan?" Owen asked, leaning on a locker.

"A plan for what?" Riley replied once more.

"A plan to get on the same team, numb nuts!" Owen exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh… yeah sure just leave it to me Hun." Riley said semi- sarcastically, putting his weapon in its sheath also on his back.

"Oh god I hate you…" Owen sighed and followed the smaller man out the locker room door, passing by a very loud couple, one with orange hair and the other with dark hair.

 _ **-Later at the initiation cliff side-**_

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." The head master spoke.

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates, today." Ms. Goodwitch continued.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin explained.

"Yeah Umm sir?" Jaune tried to ask…

"Good, now take your positions." He interrupted.

"Umm sir I gotta question?" Jaune asked again. As each person began to be launched through the air.

"So this landing strategy thing… what is it, your like dropping us off or something?" He continued, as another person was launched.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said, nonchalantly.

"Oh I see, so like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin replied.

"Oh uh what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyy!" Jaune said as he got launched into the air.

… As Ozpin took a sip of his coffee…

In the air the student Riley activated the first part of his semblance and was able to react quickly. He pulled out his weapon and spotted his friend Owen, He fired the harpoon part of his weapon and used the Metalic control part of his semblance to wrap the cord around his friend. Followed by him pull him self towards his buddy, linking to each other as they landed, Owen wrapped up in metal and Riley carrying him bridal style.

"That's great and all that were partners but can you put me down now…" Owen asked.

Back up on the cliff, Miss Goodwitch decided to comment on what happened. "I guess they really wanted to be partners… there file says they've been friends since they could walk… I guess it only makes sense; there are a few students like that.  
She said.

"Indeed." Ozpin replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

As that was happening in the air the boy clad in green had begun to spin like a cannon ball, thus increasing his falling speed. This made his feet first impact on an unsuspecting Beo-wolf all the more devastating. He stepped off the Beo-wolfs crushed head and started walking through the forest.

("If my theory is correct then I should be careful. I won't be able to predict the Grimms movements as they fight.

He had begun to walk down the path; the forest was mostly quiet, except for the chirping birds. He focused his ears and listened for the sounds of anything out of the ordinary, as he walked north of course… It was nothing for a long time, and then he heard an all to familiar guttural growl…

"She has a quiet confidence that screams aloud. She is humble, but strong. She is stable, but rebellious. She is giving, but not naïve. She chooses her battles wisely. She'll stay silent until its time fight… and when that time comes; FIGHT she does. –Jordan Sara Weatherhead." He said with a challenging smile creeping onto his face. As 10 Beo-wolves begun to surround him…

He heard the stomping of feet and a loud grunt, he watched as the boy clad in Purple jumped over him and attack the Beo-wolves. One tried to claw the back of Green but he spun and tripped the Wolf, grabbing it by its leg and threw it into the air. Purple had jumped and drew his sword, slicing the wolf in two, now they stood back to back. Green drew his sword and flipped it so that he'd have it in a normal position. They eyed the remaining 8 wolves; all that was exchanged was a glance and a nod. Then they dashed forward, green cleaved through a Beo-wolfs head he then grabbed the next Beo-wolfs leg and tossed the wolf behind him, just as Purple sliced through the middle. It didn't take them long to cut down the number of Beo-Wolves from 8 to 0…

"Hmm? These one's are weaker than the ones back home, I guess my theory might have some truth to it after all." Green said aloud.

"Back home?" Purple replied. They turned to face each other, threw their sword over their shoulder, and started circling each other, as if to size the other one up.

"Yes. I live out side the kingdom and was trained to kill Grimm in the most efficient ways." Green explained.

"Does one of your training tell you they like wolf poetry?" Purple questioned, neither expressing emotion in there voice.

"Nah… I was just putting on a show for the Good witch that's watching the environmental cameras." Green replied with another challenging grin reaching his face.

"Hmm. So I guess this means we're partners… Except there's something I was wondering?" Purple said a similar smile reaching his face as well.

"Oh and what would that be?" Green replied

They both dashed forward and clashed their swords and flare their auras, Green meeting purple, blue eyes meeting brown. Black metal with white tendril like stripes coming from the base meeting White metal with black tendril like stripes coming from the base; As they struggled for ground they both gave a toothy, challenging grin, almost like animals. Animals that never gave any ground…

"Hmm. I guess we're Partners…" Purple growled.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Green replied.

They put their swords away and gripped each other's hand in a firm 'I'm impressed' handshake…

"Hey are you getting a sense of déjà vu?" Purple asked.

"You know now that you mentioned it yeah…" Green said.

"Anyway we better get to that temple… man your hands cold." Purple said as they begun to walk north.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Green replied.

-Back up on the cliff side-

"I don't get it? What the hell happened? Why did they attack each other?" Glynda asked, getting more and more annoyed.

"Their warriors Glynda, constantly testing each others strengths on any thing they see as a bigger challenge then them. They must have seen one another in each others eyes, and their warrior spirits… simply said hello." Ozpin explained.

"I still am not following, what do they see in each other to act like animals… I know Jessica and I didn't raise him to be this way…" She said staring at her Green clad nephew.

"Remember Glynda we didn't raise him… we abandoned him to the Grimm out of his request and to run Beacon." He said.

"I still don't forgive my self for that decision…" Glynda chastised. Ozpin replied by taking another sip of his coffee.

-Back in the forest-

"You know Owen I feel pretty good. No troubles. No Grimm…" Riley said putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't say that you nimrod! You'll Jinx us!" Owen said panicked.

"Oh shut up Owen you know I don't believe in that Voo Doo crap." He replied.

"Well humor me for a day and keep quiet!" Owen said whisper yelling.

"Hey Owen, do you know who you remind me of?" Riley said.

"Who?" He asked.

"The Babe…" Riley replied. Owen knew what he was getting at and it would be in his best interest just to get it over with.

"What babe?" He said with a sigh.

"THE BABE WITH THE POWAAAAHHH-" He slid forward with a singsong voice before he fell backward down a hill.

"Son of a bitch… AND NOBODY'S GONNA REMEMBER THAT!" Owen said.

"You will! Oh hey dude I found the temple!" Riley yelled from the other side of the tree line.

"Will you shut your Mouth! Wow… that's kind of underwhelming." Owen said nervously, he walked up to the empty temple with broken pillars. On those pillars were small chess pieces.

"Yeah I know I was expecting like the forest temple, kokiri forest at least." Riley said.

"So which one do we pick?" Owen asked.

"Well the queens piece is the best piece on the board." He said picking up the piece.

"I wonder why there's only one, did some one get here before us?" Owen asked.

"I guess…" Riley started to say.

"GRAHHH!" a horrible roar sounded through the sky.

The boys looked up and saw what looked like a black dragon with bone head gear on its skull.

"Hey remember what I said about no Grimm…" Riley said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hate… all of my hate…" Owen groaned.

"Oh come on Owen its just a Drake…" Riley said sarcastically

"Yeah one of the most powerful Grimm in the World!" Owen screamed.

"That just means well have to work together." Riley said.

Both boys pulled out both their weapons; Owen turned his weapon into its staff form and poured lighting dust into it.

"Alright Owen, zap it and I'll get us up there!" He yelled over the dragons cry.

"What!" Owen exclaimed.

"Just do it!" He yelled activating both of his semblances.

Owen raised his staff into the air and formed a large bolt in the air that struck the dragon. The dragon's recoil gave Riley enough time to shoot the harpoon out of the middle of his rifle at the dragon and wrap the cord around the Drakes neck. He then grabbed Owen and pulled them onto the back of the Beast.

"HEY DUDE LETS JUST RIDE THIS PUPPY BACK TO THE CLIFF!" Riley yelled

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A HORRIBLE IDEA!" Owen screamed holding on to his friend for dear life.

"HEY WE'LL AVOID TRAFFIC!" Riley yells again.

"HATE… ALL OF MY HAAAATTTTEEEEEE!" Owen yelled as the beast started to climb through the sky.

-later at the temple-

"AHHH!" A scream can be heard through out the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake did you hear that?" Yang said to her partner.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

"Heads up! AHHHH!" they heard another girls cry, falling out the sky.

As ruby was falling, the elusive flying Jaune intercepted her in mid air. They landed in a tree not to far away;

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang tried to say.

They heard the pained cry of an Ursa and loud, "YEEEHHHAAAA!"

"Aww its broken… ewww." The orange haired girl said.

"Nora! Please don't ever do that again." A soft voiced man said… but it was too late, his partner already had her hands around a rook piece.

"Ooh! I'm queen of the Castle! I'm queen of the Castle!" She sang.

"NORAAA!" Her partner yelled.

"Hee, hee! Coming Ren!" She said aloud, allowing the piece to drop into her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked again.

"I-" Yang tried to say as she was interrupted by the cry of a Deathstalker.

A red haired woman came running through the woods with a GIANT SCORPION chasing her.

"Ruby?" Yang asked as her sister jumped down from the tree she was stuck in.

"Yang!" She replied trying to hug her sister.

"NORA!" The orange haired girl said, getting in between the girls.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked for a final time. This was Yangs final straw…

"Grrr! I can't take it any more! Can everyone just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy happens again!" She yelled. Two seconds passed and it was time for something else to happen.

"Umm, Yang?" Ruby asked pointing up at her partner who was still hanging from the nail of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss yelled.

"I said jump!" Ruby retorted.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied.

"She's falling." Ren concluded.

Jaune, still in the tree, decide to SAVE THE DAAAY! By running and jumping from the tree to catch the girl.

"Just dropping in." He said before cartoon gravity took over.

"Oh god! Nooooo!" He said realizing his mistake.

"My hero." Weiss said, landing on the poor sap.

"My back…" Groaned the pour sap.

"Great now the gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it. YAHHHH!" Ruby said, giving a battle cry before running at the Death stalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang yelled after her.

Ruby used her scythe to propel her at the scorpion and tried to strike it armor, only to get bounced back.

"Don't worry totally fine!" Ruby said, taking another shot at the beast.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran for her fleeing sister.

As ruby was running the Nevermore above them cried and fired feathers at the hooded girl causing her cape to get pinned to the ground and stopping Yang in her tracks.

"RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!" Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" She responded.

The Deathstalker gained on her and raised its tail for an attack. But before it could strike her, and before Weiss could save her, a yellow energy ball came zooming out of the woods causing a huge explosion. Knocking the feathers out of the ground and causing a whole bunch of dirt to be kicked up. They heard the slicing of swords and a Death cry from the _Death_ stalker just before the smoke cleared. And there they stood two boys one clad in Green martial arts attire and the other in Purple, standing proudly over the corpse of the Beast.

"I always thought death stalker armor was normally stronger than that?" Purple said, whom Ruby recognized as Kristian.

"Yes but I know where its weak points are, not many people remember them in mid battle." The one in Green said.

"Kristian?" Ruby asked.

"Hello again Ms. Rose." Kristian said turning around, still little to no emotion in his voice.

"Oh great its you…" Weiss said. Kristian chose to ignore her.

Yang ran up to ruby and bear hugged her, causing the smaller girl to grunt in pain. "I'm so happy your ok!" She said looking down at the girl.

"Guys that things circling back. Look what are we gonna do?" Jaune said nervously.

"Look there's no sense in dilly dallying, are objective is right in front of us." Weiss said.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agreed.

"Run and live. Now that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said.

"I can't. I disagree." The green one said.

"Well do you have a better plan?" Yang asked annoyed.

"Yes, you see in a large group it'll track us all the way to the cliffs, which means we'll have to fight it anyways. And splitting up is dangerous considering the packs of Grimm in these woods. So we fight it here on our terms on a somewhat familiar environment, that way we'll have either the cover of the trees or the open ended ness of this field near the temple." He explained.

"I agree…" Kristian said.

"Well do you have a plan?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I do. Alright listen up ladies and gents, I need all long range attackers in the trees to attack it while the heavy hitters and mid to short range people draw its attention and help me pin it to the ground." He commanded, his voice booming with an odd authority.

"Got it!" Every one said.

"Jaune is it?" Green asked as Ruby and Pyrrha ran into the woods and hopped into trees.

"Yup?" He asked nervously.

"Stay close to my and Kristian I'm going to need your help if we're gonna bring that bird down to earth." He said.

"M-me but I don't have a projectile attack." Jaune stuttered.

"Do you have a sword?" Green asked.

"Y-Yeah." He replied.

"Good that's all I need is a third swordsman." He said turning to look at the Nevermore.

"You guys ready?" He asked every one.

"Yeah!" Everyone cried!

"Aim for the neck and Fire at will!" He screamed as he channeled energy into his sword and sending slices of yellow energy at the bird.

Every one took his command, Yang fired her gauntlets, and Nora shot grenades, Ren and Blake fired a barrage of bullets while Weiss fired mass amounts of Dust at the creature. And him and Kristian fired either a ball of energy or a slice of it at the monster. Once it recoiled from the volley, the bird circled back around and fired more feathers at the group. Kristian fired a volley of energy at the oncoming feathers most of them were destroyed in the explosions but some made it through. One was heading straight for Kristians face, if it wasn't for Ruby sniping the Feather out of the air.

"Thanks!" He yelled giving thumbs up and her returning a friendly wave.

"Now focus on its head, we need to disorient it enough to make a crash landing!" HE said aloud.

Every one begun to focus their fire on its head and just like he predicted the bird came tumbling to the ground, landing on its back.

"Jaune stab its tail! Kristian left wing! I got the right!" Green yelled.

The trio burst forward, Kristian and Green running at a speed Comparable to Rubys just not as fast, and Jaune tailing behind them. Both jumped and stabbed their swords into the wings of the beast, while Jaune reached the tail and pinned it to the ground. All three boys came running back to the group…

"Now we need something curved and sharp to be propelled at high speeds to decapitate it." Green asked.

"RUBY! COME HERE!" Yang yelled.

Both Ruby and Pyrrha came running back to the group…

"Hey Ruby I'm gonna through you and your gonna do the speedy cut its head off thing!" Yang explained.

"Oh… Ok." Ruby said.

Ruby jumped into her sisters hand while standing on her scythe, the barrel of the gun was between her fingers so her hand doesn't get shot. Weiss started up some wind to help propel her; Yang's eyes turned red and once they had a clear shot Yang threw her sister as hard as she could. Ruby in mid air begun to fire backwards, Yang got out of the way don't worry, and she grew faster and faster as she approached the Bird. Ruby was so quick it wasn't even able to give a death cry.

"Nice going Ms. Rose." Kristian said to a panting Ruby.

"Hey it was his plan." She said pointing to Green.

"Yeah… I've been fighting these things for years, its just experience. Now lets get to the cliff, and lets take it a little slow, as to catch our strength." He said.

"Wait did you get us a Chess piece?" Kristian asked. As everyone begun to walk in a group back.

"Oh you mean this Chess piece." He replied with a smirk.

"Wait when did you pick that up?" Kristian asked.

"Last night." He replied.

"Wait what?" Kristian exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bumped into you on my way back, when you asked where the bathroom is." He said, nonchalantly.

"So you cheated?" Ruby asked.

"Not really, they just said get the Chess pieces and get back to the cliff. They didn't say how or when." Green explained.

"But how did you know what the initiation was going to be?" Pyrrha asked.

"Its on the Beacon information website, it isn't a secret, it is public accessible." Green explained.

"Huh… Son of a-" Yang started to say.

"Yang! ... Anyway, why didn't you just stay at the cliff?" Ruby asked.

"Well I was told I absolutely _needed_ a partner, and Aunty Glynda would bite my head off for my creative smart ass-ery. On top of that! I wanted to make it fair." Green explained.

"Aunt-y? Oh so that's how another kid got into this school. _Nepotism._ " Weiss said with trace amounts of disgust.

"No Ms. Schnee. I got into this school because my _Aunt_ beat into my head everything required to become a Hunter ever since I was 10 upon my own request. Plus I lived out side the Kingdom so its keep killing until you inevitably fall." He retorted, with a little bit of venom in his voice.

"I guess that's how you knew to kill the Nevermore. I wonder though, could you kill the Nevermore yourself." Ruby asked.

"Sure, It would be easier by myself." He replied.

"Why is that?" Jaune chimes in.

"Grimm tends to exploit a groups small amount of incoordination, even teams who've been together for years have moments of weakness. If it was just my self I would need to take precious seconds dictating how we should attack together… but some of that is just personal preference." He explained.

"Is it hard to do it by yourself?" Yang said sarcastically.

"For young ones like that not really, but you should try to fight an older Nevermore!" He said with a chuckle.

"Wait you said you went at night. Aren't Grimm more dangerous at night?" Nora asked with a smile.

"The older ones sure. But the younger ones around here… I can usually tell where they are." He explains.

"How can you tell?" Jaune asked.

"The younger ones travel in groups of 5 to 10, they also tend to growl when they get near you. However they aren't that observant so you could hop through trees and get through fine." He says, sounding kind of like a teacher.

"Man the Grimm are Dumb!" Nora joked; the green clad kid wanted to speak more but decided to hold his tongue.

They walked for a little longer as to regain their energy, in the mean time they talked and got to know each other a little bit. Well mostly, after a while it was everyone talking except Kristian, and the Green clad kid stopped talking. It didn't take long for them to reach below the cliff side. How ever getting across the small chasm took some doing thanks to Jaune. Once they reached the top where the Head master and Professor Goodwitch greeted them.

"Nicely done children. You are among the last ones to make it back. However there are two left out their that appear to be in a precarious situation." Ozpin said.

With out missing a beat they heard the loudest, most soul crushing cry ever.

"Shit… this is going to be a loooong day." Green said, without even turning around.

Everyone turned to see a large black dragon flying shakily towards the cliff. On the Back of the beast, were to silver haired young men. One looked happy as could be; the other… screaming bloody murder.

"Are those guys… ridding a Drake?" Blake asked.

"I-I give up, I have no Idea what's happening anymore." Yang face palmed.

The boys jumped off the dragon and missed the cliff edge by quite a bit; one of the silver haired boys holding something that looked like a staff, conjured some rock dust and stuck the stone blade into the cliff wall. Both then proceeded to launch them self up into the, where the other boy used a harpoon to latch onto the ground, he then pulled them both over to the other students. The taller one of the silver haired young men had collapsed to the ground, looking like he wanted to throw up. The smaller silver head young man was laughing his ass off.

"HATE! … ALL OF MY HATE!" Owen screamed, shaking on his hands and knees.

"Oh come on Owen! It wasn't that bad! We just rode a dragon for an hour and a half!" Riley said sarcastically.

"OH FUCK YOU! You son of a bitch… 'Ooh look at me I'm Riley! I'm so smart I'm going to go on a joy ride on one of the most dangerous Grimm in existence like a teenager trying to take daddies car for a FUCKING SPIN!' 'Gasp'" Owen yelled.

"Hey that was the most thought out way of saying 'I love you' you've ever said." Riley retorted, cracking his back.

"Go fuck your self Riley… You beautiful bastard." Owen said standing up, chuckling and relaxing after his out burst.

"If you guys are done arguing like a married couple your precious 'toothless' is coming back around." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Oh yippee!" Owen said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well technically we have the pieces, we could just leave." Riley suggested.

"Ha, Ha. All at once; you wish, that thing would follow us all the way back to Beacon. I'm going to kill it here and now, you all can leave if you want but I'm playin' dragon slayer today." Green said pulling his sword from his sheath and dropping his metal sheath on the ground.

"Well why don't we drag it over to beacon… you know the school full of hunters and huntresses." Jaune said nervously.

"More people will only make it more erratic and dangerous, plus it might just signal its friends. One in an erratic mindset is bad, but more than one is terrible, and these are just the younger ones." He explained again looking around at his environment.

"Well do you have a plan?" Ruby asked.

"Hang on we might not have to fight this thing at all… Hey aunt Glynda, technically we're done, do you want to help me kill this thing?" He replied as he turned to the near by head mistress.

"No, the decision to either fight the Grimm or run is your decision. But because you did finish the initiation, I'll make sure none of you die in this encounter." She explained.

"Alright, you guys can run if you want, I'll kill this thing so you guys can escape." Green said, cracking his neck.

"Yeah, hell no. We're supposed to be partners." Kristian said.

"Yeah we're not abandoning you." Yang said.

Suddenly they heard a roar, they turned to find the dragon doing what dragons do best and shooting a ball of fire towards the group.

"Kristian." Green said. The purple clad warrior stepped forward and fired an energy ball; the ball collided in mid air and exploded.

"Thanks." Green replied.

"Alright will some one make a decision!" Weiss said frantically.

"We're staying." Ruby said, Yang and Blake nodding.

"Yeah I guess we're staying too." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Alright you got a plan." Ruby asked.

"Ok listen up! Red, white, black and yellow get on the cliff ledge below us and try to goat it into head ramming the cliff, but be careful that structure down there seems pretty weak. Boy blonde, Ms. Amazon, female Thor and Mr. Ninja. Get close to that ledge over there and be ready to assist the other four incase something goes wrong. After you're in position fire everything you got at the things head or neck region, when it shoots fireballs at you, intercept it with a shot of your own or find away to block it. Because of our groups it makes it nearly impossible to dodge without sustaining minor damage. Both of you metal heads… stay close to us and don't do anything yet, regain your energy. Kristian you and I will hit it with everything we've got. Every one ready!" Green explained.

"Got it!" Every one said.

"Hey Yang, Weiss, I got an Idea I need your help for.' Ruby said as they stood on the ledge waiting for the dragon to sweep back around.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Well if you guys combined Yang's shots with Weiss's fire dust, then it would produce a bigger boom. Wouldn't it?" Ruby explained

"Its worth a shot." Weiss said forming a Glyph and pouring fire dust into it, causing it to turn red. The Green clad kid took notice of this 'Glyph' and committed it to memory.

Yang took a moment to admire how much like a leader Ruby had become before taking her position just in front of Weiss and behind the burning Glyph. "Ready!"

The beast swung back around and sped towards the students with a fireball in its mouth at the ready. Yang began to punch her shots through the Glyph, causing it to be engulfed in a larger fireball and collided with the Drake; Yang fired three of these at the beast and caused it to slightly change its direction to the left. The dragon, in retaliation, tried to shoot a fireball at the color-coordinated team, but instead the ball of flame went towards Jaune and his group. Pyrrha, whom had her rifle out and couldn't reach for her shield in time, jumped and knocked Ren and Nora out of the way. In reaction, Jaune jumped in front of Pyrrha and blocked the fireball.

"Jaune oh my god!" Pyrrha said.

"I'm fine Pyrrha, really. If there's one thing I know how to do its hide behind a shield." He joked.

"Jaune your foot's on fire!" She said frantically.

"Wha-AAAAAAAHHHHH! –" He ran back in forth screaming his bloody head off before finally sitting down and blowing his roasted foot out. Every one turned to watch the spectacle, even the Drake hovered around in one spot and watched the screaming man baby, run around like an idiot.

"You think you can work that into your plan?" Kristian asked his new partner.

"I'm good at this… but not that good…" He replied.

Soon after The Dragon begun its assault once more, this time it succeeded in dodging Yang's fire balls, Kristian and his partners combined energy assault. Only Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were hitting the beast. However the bullets weren't doing anything to the armor on the Dragon.

"Damn this isn't getting any where… its head armor must be thicker than you anticipated!" Kristian said getting frustrated.

"Oh we're just weakening it, now to enact phase two of my plan. Continue firing I'll be back." His partner replied, turning back and jogging up to the two Silver haired guys.

"Hey how are you guys feeling?" He asked them both.

"Oh you know doing fine considering we're about to be killed by a Dragon." Owen said, faking sarcasm but sounded scared.

"No, I mean are your auras replenished enough? I need your help." Green replied.

"Ok watcha' need boss man?" Riley said, hitting Owen in the shoulder before he could protest.

"I need you guys to skew your weapons into the Drakes arms and hold it to the cliff." He explains.

"You got it!" Riley said as he and his partner ran to the edge of the cliff.

Once reaching the edge, Owen conjured rock dust from one end of his bladed staff and stuck it into the ground, the other end, pointing at the Beast as it flew away to make another pass. As he did his hair had turned from a light silver to the brownish color of the rock. Riley got on one knee and pointed the harpoon at the turning drake.

"Could stone pierce and hold that thing in place?" Green asked.

"I'm using the rock dust as an anchor point, I'm using my own special dust as the piercing point." Owen said.

"Do you have enough Aura to do that?" Riley asked.

'Nervous chuckle' "Don't worry about It I'll be fine." He said nervously.

Owen, with his semblance, turned the dust chamber separating the hilt from the blade causing fire dust and rock dust to pour into the blade. With his semblance he combined the two, over the blade formed a darker metal around it.

"Just say when!" Owen said, as his hair became the color of Steel.

"K hang on, wait for my order, Kristian protect them in case they get fired at!" Green says aloud. He jumped and used his sword to slide half way down the cliff over the four girls.

"Hey! Ms. Schnee! Do you think you can use that Glyph as a sling shot?" He asked, hanging from his sword.

"Sure but you'll need to stand on something!" Weiss said.

"How about my Gamble shrouds Ribbon?" Blake said.

 _ **(A/N: Is it a ribbon that is connected to Blake's gun or is it a this, flexible sheet of metal?)**_

"Yeah that'll do." Weiss replied.

"Good! Red, Yellow get on the other side of that broken bridge with one end of the ribbon and Black and White on the other end. Ms. Schnee form a Glyph over the ribbon and when I send Kristian down he'll stand on the ribbon over the canyon. On my _2_ _ND_ mark you're going to sling shot him upwards. You'll know why in a minute… Oh yeah please don't drop him!" He said, before he swung himself back up to the edge of the cliff.

As he was saying this Kristian and the Drake were having the best blast battle imaginable. The Drake would fire three fireballs; Kristian would fire 3 energy balls to counter it. Even as it flew behind him, they continued to fire at each other, neither gaining ground.

"Kristian! Your needed down below; your going to be slingshot just under its neck when the metal heads can hold it in place; When your shot upward, your going to spin to gain momentum. I'm going to get on top and jump from above, we are going to guillotine the Drake… make sense." He explained

"Not really but I don't have any other Ideas." He said as he ran and jumped down to where the girls were in place ready to sling him up wards.

"Hey guys I'm going to need your help over here!" He yelled to Jaune and his group.

"What do you need?" Pyrrha asked.

"I need you guys to help them keep ahold of their weapons when they skewer the Drake." He explains.

"Wait, we haven't made a dent in its head armor. What makes you think piercing it would work?" Jaune asked.

"Well I'm not aiming for the head. Its elbows don't have armor so it should go right through. After that all we need you to guys to do is hold it in place when it tries to back up." He explains again.

"But how will we hold it in mid air?" Nora asked.

"We won't its wings will still be flapping. Now get ready, hurry!" He said standing just in front of Riley and Owen, with Jaune and Pyrrha standing behind Riley and, Nora with Ren standing behind Owen.

Next the Drake turned once more, as it was a few hundred feet from the cliff. It started its barrage of fireballs, as to which the Green clad kid cut in half with his energy. Once the Dragon was close enough he said aloud," Fire!" As he did Owen had thrusts his had forward, with Nora and Ren holding the staff steady, as he did the Darker metal around the blade extended and shot forward like a bullet. At the same time Riley fired his harpoon and both weapons skewered the dragons elbows, and just like the kid said, the Dragon tried to fly backwards to no avail. Jaune and Pyrrha grabbed the rifle with Riley as the Drake jerked backwards.

Also just like the kid said the Drake was just over the four girls and Kristian awaiting the 2nd order. However it never came, they watched as the kid jumped and ran across the flat facing extended blade over to the Drake, whom was trying to fire balls of fire at the group holding it in place. Before it had a chance to do so, the kid cut both sides of its jaw causing its mouth to hang open, and then cut the fireball it barely managed to spit out. Not being able to create any more fire with out making an ineffective flamethrower, the only thing the Drake could do was scream. The kid hung onto the broken jaw and fired slices of energy at the neck armor at point blank range; once the neck armor was weak enough he swung and landed on the blade again. Next he jump on its back and started hacking at the back of the neck, after he felt the armor was relatively weak enough he yelled to the people below…

"GET READY!" he yelled.

Afterward he jumped on the beasts' head and used it as a springboard when it forced its head upward. He leaped several hundred feet above the Dragon, the same amount of feet between Kristian and the Dragon. Once he started spinning to pick up speed, just as he shot downward he yelled,

"NOW!" his voice boomed so loud he could be heard through out the ravine.

Kristian was launched upwards at the same time. Both of the boys aura flared and in a flash of Purple and Green they collided with the Drakes neck like two buzz saws. After mere seconds, their swords collided in the middle, causing an explosion and a flash of Green and Purple. The Body and head of the fallen Drake plummeted into the ravine below.

Ruby watched as Kristians limp form fell, getting close to the empty ravine. Ruby jumped and used her scythe to burst over the gap and catches the slightly smaller 15 year old.

"Nice catch Ruby!" Yang said aloud.

"Ugh, my head…" Kristian groaned and swayed when he tried to stand up.

"Woah! Hang on dude… Don't strain your self." Ruby said, putting an arm around him, holding him straight.

"Hey where's the other kid?" Blake asked.

Not a second later we heard a verbal, "Ahhh Shiiiiit!" as he fell into the ravine before any one could react.

"NO!" they heard a voice from the cliff above, when they looked up they saw the headmistress jump from the Cliff on to the ledge with the broken bridge. There was a verbal cry and then…

… Silence…

"GOD DAMMIT!" Glynda cried angrily, as she struck the wall next to her, shaking the cliff a little.

(A/N: I imagine she's somewhat stronger than most, not like Yang level but could take a beating from her.)

"CALM DOWN! I'M NOT DEAD!" The boys voice called out from the fog.

"Oh thank god…" Glynda said under a relieved sigh.

"WAIT HOW?" Weiss yelled.

"OH YOU KNOW JUST HANGIN AROUND!" he yelled back, literally hanging from his sword that was stuck in the ravine wall.

It took Glynda a minute to form a pillar of rock dust and then get him out of the ravine. "Heh. Thanks for the lift Aunty." The boy said scratching the back of his head innocently with a big embarrassed smile.

"No problem, but one more thing…." She said just before she hit the kid in the back of the head.

"THAT WAS STUPID! DON'T EVER PULL THAT RISKY CRAP EVER AGAIN! … Ahem…" She yelled, before calming down and pushing her glasses back into place.

"Sorry Aunty, I just wanted to leave everyone in a cliffhanger."

"Ugh." Everyone collectively said except for Yang and Kristian. Yang was laughing, and Kristian didn't react.

"He said it like a second before I did." Yang said.

"Man that Drake though… certainly a cut above the rest I've fought." He joked again, as to which Yang laughed, Kristian rolled his eyes and everyone else repeated the collective 'Ugh.'

"I better Cut it out before Aunty abuses me again." He joked before said 'Aunty' hit him one more time before crossing her arms comically.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked.

"For accusing me of abusing you… and that stupid joke." She said.

It took a few minutes to get everyone to the top of the cliff, once there everyone spotted an air ship with Jaune and the others entering.

"Hey kid… I never caught your name." Yang asked the green clad kid.

"Me? Oh, the names Jacob, Jacob Ethan Barnett, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Jacob replied.

 _ **(A/N: Yup you guessed it, this is sort of a self insert. I say sort of because this version of me is different from real. Me… obviously… Like we share same skin, hair, and eye color as well as age. But in real life I'm 5 foot 7 while here 'I'm' just 5 feet. And I like to think I'm pretty funny, but anyway, back to the story.)**_

Everyone had a semi- awkward introduction, finally learning each other's names. Everyone looked at lest a little tired from these events, especially Kristian he seemed pretty disoriented.

"You ok Kristian?" Jacob asked nudging his new partner.

"Yeah, Ruby hit me in the head with her elbow when she caught me over the pit." He explained.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" Ruby tried to apologize.

"Don't apologize for anything. I was having difficulty recovering and you saved my life, I'd take a headache over bottomless pit any day." He interrupted, combining a grateful tone and an expressionless one.

"Geez whens the wedding?" Weiss said sarcastically, causing both of them to blush a little bit.

 _ **-That night-**_

"Percilla Paliqua, Alfred Copperman, Isabella Ivorious and Nexus violet. You all found the White Kings piece; you will work together as Team PAIN. Led by Percilla Paliqua."

"Russle thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester."

"Jaune arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as Nora hugged Ren

"Huh? L-Led by?" Jaune said surprised.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin replied. Next Pyrrha had playfully hit Jaune, causing him to fall and make everyone laugh.

"And Next, Blake belladonna, Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby rose." Ozpin said, causing Weiss to be surprised.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, bear hugging Ruby.

"And Finally, Jacob Barnett, Kristian Lofgren, Riley Silviant and Owen Osminius. The four of you retrieved the Black Queens piece. From this day forward you will work together as Team JKRO (Jericho), Led by Jacob Barnett." Ozpin said.

"No surprise there…" Kristian said.

"All I did was tell everyone how to kill two Grimm with multiple people, I don't see what makes me so special?" Jacob said.

"That's what a leader does Jacob…" Replied Riley.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an … interesting year." Ozpin concluded.

 _ **FINALLY! Why did I make that so LONG. Oh I know why, because most of that was pretty much a game of how many times can I copy a line from the show with out watching the episode… turns out I didn't do that bad. Any way… WHATS THIS TEAM PAIN… OH NO MORE OC'S! Joking aside I hope you guys liked this episode, I don't think the next few episodes are going to be as long as this. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Any way DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW and I'll see you guys next time for EPISODE TWO OF…**_

 _ **Rwby: Dark and light**_

 _ **Episode 3: The first day of school… and something's broken…**_


	6. Episode 3

_**Rwby: Dark and light**_

 _ **Episode 3: The first day of school… and something's broken.**_

" _So Green and purple have finally met … now its only a matter of time before they unleash a piece of their true power. Purple accessed his power before I anticipated, his inner light manifested as his semblance."_

" **In the form of an inverted Grimm?"**

" _Yes, Green should find his in reaction to Purples in due time."_

" **You know they have names right? Why do you call them by the colors they represent?"**

" _After what I did to them… Jacob and Kristian… Are names I must earn the right to say again…"_

" **Is there anything I should be worried about, in terms of their safety?"**

" _There are a few signs that will make them ask questions. Thus leading them to us… Number one: If the 'Full' moon becomes an issue and it will. Number two: If purple finds out what happened to his original family. Number three: If they both start having Nightmares about me."_

" **Why are the Nightmares important? And why about you?"**

" _Because that means their becoming so strong that their artificial memory suppression system is failing. They aren't actually Nightmares, they're memories from their very early life, where the only thing they could hear or see was my medical equipment and the sound of my voice… and their own crying."_

" **Could they remember that far back?"**

" _Yes. I should know I made sure they do."_

" **You made them remember just to suppress the memories?"**

" _I needed to buy time. I'm going to face them one day, and I need to be ready when I do."_

" **I wonder what He'll think when he see's me again?"**

" _Unfortunately… it can be seen as just another experiment."_

" **That's horrible."**

" _I know…"_

 _ **-Team JKRO's (Jericho's) Dorm - -3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **P.O.V-**_

"ALRIGHT GUYS TIME TO GET UP!" Jacob yelled aloud, standing next to Kristian.

"Ugh. Why?" Riley said.

"We need to get ready, set up our room and go eat breakfast." Kristian said.

"Ugh… but its 4:30 in the morning!" He cried, shoving his face into his pillow.

"Come on Riley we got a lot to unpack." Owen said pulling his clothes on.

"UGH!" he groaned, before getting up and getting dressed.

They moved Owens and Riley closer and under a window in order to gain more space. Jacobs and Kristians beds were separated and put in the corners, next they filled their four dressers with clothes and on top of those were bathroom products.

"You guys use woman hair products too?" Owen asks, referring to Jacob and Kristian.

"I guess, I just use whatever my aunt or parents get me, I didn't think there was a difference." Jacob replied.

"Eh, I got a lot of coupons for it." Kristian said.

"You know your guys' hair is kinda …" Riley said, trailing off a bit at the end.

"He wants to play with your hair. His family were hair stylist so he's a hair freak too." Owen finishes for him.

"I mean I wasn't going to say that… but yeah… Plus your guys' hair looks the same… literally!" Riley says.

"No it doesn't… my hair's brown His is black." Jacob replied.

"I mean the style is pretty much the same cool messy kinda hair." He whined

"He's the biggest hair fanatic, why do you think my hair looks like this." Owen said as he started unpacking his more … personal items … nothing inappropriate just posters of old rock bands and a few X-ray and Vav action figures.

"Yeah no." Both Kristian and Jacob said simultaneously.

"Eh, you'll come around eventually." Riley said.

Afterwards, Jacob went to his suitcase and pulled out a box with a passcode lock on it. Riley and Owen were talking to each other and didn't notice Jacob input the code and pulled out a composition notebook. Kristian thought it was odd that he'd put security on something as insignificant as notebooks, but didn't think twice about it, probably a journal he wanted to keep a secret. It really didn't matter to him…

They filled their backpacks and left for breakfast. By that point it was 5:30, they walked through the empty corridors and made it to an empty cafeteria. They received their breakfast and sat down.

"Man Jacob you sure did get a lot of food." Riley said, Jacob couldn't reply because he was eating a little quicker than a normal person.

"And Kristian you should probably get more." Owen said looking at Kristians empty plate.

"Sorry I grew up in a poor orphanage so I was used to not eating much." He replied glaring at Jacob.

"I lived in the middle of no where, I had to hunt and kill my food when I didn't want to exhaust my storage. I never wasted anything so don't look at me like I'm greedy… If you're still hungry you can get more." Jacob said before trying to politely shovel food into his mouth.

"I guess your right… the food that doesn't get eaten doesn't get thrown away…" He said, pondering about it.

"See so you don't need to worry. Now as your team leader, I need you to eat and get your strength. We have Miss Glyndas' class today and if you're picked, I need you at your best." He said swallowing his food and finishing his huge plate.

"Alright…" Kristian said getting up and returning with SIGNIFICATLY more food than previously.

"So when's our first class?" Owen asked.

"Uhh… 9:00." Jacob said checking the schedule on his scroll.

"9:00! Its freaking 6 a clock! Why did we get up so early again?" Riley asked.

"I didn't look at what the schedule was last night so I over compensated for nothing…" He replied.

"Great…" Riley complained.

"Well since we're up so early, I'm gonna go for a stroll. You guys can do whatever you want. Just be at Ports class before 9 o clock." He said. He then grabbed his backpack and stood up.

"All right see yah later boss dude." Owen said. Kristian said something but his mouth was full but he couldn't understand what he said.

Jacob left the nearly empty Cafeteria and walked through the quiet halls. He walked through the doors leading to the courtyard; he followed the stone path out to a bench sitting in the middle of a garden. He sat down and stretched out his back, the light cool breeze brushing his messy hair a little out the way of his eyes. After watching the sky for a few moments, he reached into his backpack and retrevied one of his composition notebooks. He leafed through pages of sketches and drawings of various Grimm or people. One image in particular caught his eye, a detailed sketch of the moon shining its bright light over a valley. The image of the Broken 'full' moon, caused apart of him to feel uneasy; his blood felt… frozen over. He picked up a mechanical pencil and flipped to an empty page. At first he couldn't think of anything, next he looked up and stared at the glow that the sun was emitting around Beacons courtyard. A small grin over took his face as he looked back down at the page with new inspiration. An unknown amount of time had passed and the young brown-headed kid didn't notice the familiar man standing just a foot away…

"You know if you hurry you might just make it to class before Glynda finds out." Ozpin spoke.

"What!" Jacob exclaimed, panicking as he pulled out his scroll and checked the time.

"Ugh. Its 8:10, very funny uncle Oz." Jacob said as his Uncle sat down with a chuckle.

"So how was spending your first night with your team?" Ozpin asked.

"Eh. Its alright, its kind of weird sleeping in the same room with someone other than Aunty." He replied.

"You'll get used to it, but what do you think of your team mates themselves?" Ozpin asked again.

"They're very interesting people. Owen and Riley seem like great dudes, Owen's a little frightened by things but he'll do them to the best of his ability any way. Riley takes unnecessary risks but tends to keep Owen safe when he does it. Of course that's just from a first impression." He replied.

"And Mr. Lofgren?" Ozpin questioned.

"He's an interesting one. We've never met before in our lives but when I look at him I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. Like in another life or time we were relatives." He answers.

"Lofgren… Yes, you two have met before, in a way." Ozpin informs.

"Really how?" Jacob asked.

"That's something you can find out your self… if you look hard enough." Ozpin said.

"Do you teach a class on how to be so cryptic?" He asks.

"Oh no… the school board said it wasn't in the budget." Ozpin replied with a chuckle.

"That and Aunty wouldn't let you live long enough if every student started talking like you." He joked.

"Yes… she would go very much insane." Ozpin joked along side him.

"Well I gotta get to Ports class, is he going to talk about things I already know or are there things I haven't discovered yet?" He asks.

"Most of what you'll hear is things you have seen and done before, he even will use tactics discovered by you and your family. But his method of teaching is… unique." Ozpin explains as Jacob gestured him to walk with him to class.

"Like how so?" Jacob asks.

"He likes to tell stories… some are true. Some are from his creative, albeit egotistical, imagination. He uses it as a way of getting you to think of creative ways to defeat the Grimm." He replies.

"However due to their adaptability there is no true method of killing the monsters." A voice called from behind.

"Ah hello Professor Port, we were just discussing the contents of your class." Ozpin said as Port and Glynda walk up a near by pathway.

"So Head mistress is this the boy I read in the file, the only thing missing was a picture, certainly left me on a cliff hanger." Port joked as they walked up to them.

"Yes. The youngest, and smartest leading scientist on Grimm behavior." Glynda said, almost boasting.

"I wouldn't say smartest but I like to think I know a few tricks. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jacob said shaking Ports hand.

"And you as well, forgive me if my lessons seem redundant to you. All the info you and your parents have acquired is part of the reason I got a job here." Port jests.

"Well it'll certainly be interesting hearing another persons point of view on the creatures of darkness. But I'll be honest, I seemed to have hit a snag that needs clarifying." Jacob replies.

"And what would that be?" Port asked.

"Well as you mentioned, the Grimms adaptability makes it theoretically impossible to kill them with 100% efficiency. It's just a small theory at the moment but, I think their adaptability is regional." Jacob explains.

"How do you mean?" Port asks.

"Well let me give you an example. When I fought the Drake yesterday, it was young, not very cunning and was very bold. In comparison to the young Drakes from my region, they hang back, travel in packs and watch the older ones fight, then they leave and comeback, seemingly with a strategy." He explained again.

"Well we'll let you get to class, if you find this theory pursuable I want a report." Glynda said.

"Of course mam. Now about the theory, what kind of strategy did they have? …" Port said as the pairs separated. Ozpin and Glynda continuing through the courtyard and Port and Jacob heading to class 25 minutes before it starts.

"Ozpin… Off the record… do you think this was the best decision?" Glynda asked, with depression entering her face.

"Decision to do what?" He replied.

"To allow him to come here? From a professional point of view, with him here we've put every one at beacon and Vale at risk. I lied about those precautions to a degree, I'm it and I barely managed to hold him off two of those times." Glynda explains.

"From the professional point of view yes, it was a mistake. He is a danger to every one, but if he can control this monstrous power. He could be a great asset in stopping evil across the world. Professionally of course…" Ozpin replied.

"Man I wonder how Jessica would feel if she found out her son has the potential to become a weapon?" She said with a sigh.

"That's why I said professionally." He said.

"So what about personally?" She asked.

"While we aren't his parents and we can never pretend to be, it is still a pleasure of mine watching him grow. I want him to learn how to control this power; I want him to become the most powerful hunter in the world. I know personal judgment can cloud what's right. But I have faith that boy is just one of many keys in bringing peace to Remnant..." Ozpin explains putting a hand on Glyndas shoulder.

"Yeah… and Jessica would tell us to have faith in her son as well." She said.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" He said with a chuckle.

They walked for a little bit more, this time in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. There enjoyment turned to amusement as they watched Teams JNPR and RWBY run down the courtyard towards Ports class. Looking at her watch discovering the time being just before class starts.

 _ **-LATER IN PORTS CLASS-**_

"Hello Jacob." Kristian said sitting down next to his three-team mates, 5 minutes before class.

"Hey Kristian." He replied, as he continued drawing in his notebook.

"Dude what are you drawing?" Owen asked.

"Here take a look." He said handing it to Riley whom was in the middle.

The three stared at a very detailed sketch of the broken full moon; on the page next to it was another detailed image of a warped sunset… or sunrise, either or really, however it didn't appear to be finished. However Kristian didn't notice that image, he was staring at the image of the moon. He had never seen the moon before, or the full moon at least, and just the image of it had brought up a feeling of anxiety completely foreign to him.

"Cool picture." Kristian said statically.

"Yeah dude you a sweet artist." Riley said as Owen agreed.

"Thanks, hey Kristian. You ok?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, just tired from last night." Kristian said.

The bell sounded as Ruby, Jaune and their respective teams came through the door. Soon after they sat down near by Team JKRO, the teacher began to ramble on about the dangers of Grimm and sure was making a show of it, even winking at Yang. Jacob saw his attempt at a joke perversions and a small part of him got increasingly annoyed. Before he went into detail bout defending innocent people from "The very world" he had decided to ramble on about his past. Seemingly exaggerated… Jacob kept drawing in his notebook despite Port seeing him, port allowed it. Kristian was staring at the teacher but in reality he zoned out about 5 minuets ago. Owen was taking note like a good student; Riley… fell asleep. Ruby was messing around and Weiss… didn't take to kindly to it. After a little more messing around, Weiss finally exploded…

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" port asked.

"I do sir!" Weiss exclaimed raising her hand.

"Well then lets find out? Step forward and face your opponent." Port said.

After a simple change into her battle gear, Weiss prepared to fight a Borbatusk. Her team cheered her on but apparently she wasn't having any of it… causing a collective scoff from Jacob and Kristian at her rudeness. As she fought the Grimm Ruby would cheer her on, apparently distracting her, as she wasn't fairing that well against the Mr. Pig of darkness whom disarmed her. Even when Ruby presented decent advice, Weiss just bit her head off and killed the Grimm using her leaders advice. The teacher congratulated Weiss and concluded the class, Weiss looking severely annoyed and Ruby looking defeated. Kristian noticed Ruby's look and felt a sympathy for the girl he hadn't felt in a long time… against his better judgment he decided to follow the two girls out of class, sneakily of course, neither of the girls notice him lean on a wall as he listened to there argument. Well… more like Weiss was chastising her and Ruby barely defended her self. As Weiss stepped away, he noticed Ozpin walk up from a distance; he stood his position on the wall. Their eyes met and they seemed to over hear a good amount of it, Kristian pointed his thumb towards Ruby with slight sympathy showing in his face. Ozpin under stood the gesture as he approached the verbally beaten girl.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin said.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She asked sadly.

"That remains to be seen." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby I have made more mistakes than any man woman or child on this planet, but at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?" He said, exuding a wise atmosphere about him.

She couldn't answer right away, prompting him to refer to Kristian, "How about you mister Lofgren. Do you consider Miss Rose's appointment to leader a mistake?"

Kristian didn't even move from his spot, Ruby turned her head to notice the Black haired boy leaning with his back to the wall and arms crossed.

"Sure it was a mistake. But I could say the same for every first year team. Appointing a child to a position of authority before they have enough experience under their belt is just asking for disaster. But the best thing about mistakes is… they can be corrected. Contrary to popular belief, in mid battle you can make a number of mistakes and still come out on top. It's just a matter of correcting them in time and learning from it, make too many however while not learning from them… you will die. Now don't worry about Ms. High and Mighty, an epiphany will come to her and she'll find your leader ship just fine… or she won't worst case scenario." Kristian inputted, trying to not put much emotion in his voice or expression.

"Well said Mr. Lofgren. You to should hurry off to class, I believe you only have 10 minutes, it sounds like a lot of time but this school is very big." Ozpin said before starting down the hallway, leaving the two fifteen year olds in an awkward silence.

"Well what do I do if she doesn't like my leader ship?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know I'm not a leader. That's up to you, but if it means anything… I think you'll do great… Age in some cases doesn't mean experience." He replied.

"Thanks that actually means a lot." She said as he started walking way.

"No prob." He replied.

"Wait a sec!" She exclaimed catching up to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my team?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." He said as they separated down different hallways.

"Alright see you at lunch!" She said aloud from across the hall, he gave a small back handed wave with out turning around, as she left she noticed Weiss talking to Professor Port, she was a little worried for her situation but decided to take Ozpin and Kristian words to heart and wait.

Kristian rejoined his team and continued through to the next class, which was combat class, as to which Jacob and Kristian were very excited for, although Kristian wouldn't show it. They changed into their fighting attire and walked into the arena based fighting room. It didn't take long before Ruby called over to Kristian for him and his team to come sit next to hers. Weiss of which still looked angry…

"Dude, you've been in school for not even a day and you've already got a girlfriend?" Riley teased.

"Shut your mouth hole." Kristian said sternly. They sat down and waited for Professor Goodwitch to start class.

"Hey Kristian." Ruby said.

"Hello Ruby." He replied.

"Soooo… who do you think will fight first?" She continued.

"Not too sure. I imagine she'll introduce herself and then talk about her self like every other teacher. It unlikely anyone will be fighting today." He replied.

"Oh you wish. Sure she'll give you her name… maybe. But if I know my Aunt, she'll put us through the ringer and make us scared to come back." Jacob semi- joked.

"R- Really?" Jaune said nervously.

"Nah I'm sure she'll go easy on us for today, she was just rough with me as so I didn't get killed by Grimm." Jacob replied.

"Hello class, I'm Glynda Goodwitch, I'm your combat instructor for the rest of your time here at Beacon." The teacher spoke as she came out to the middle of the arena.

"You will be participating in tournament style one on one fights or multiple opponents of your choosing, but for today we will start off with one on one fights. A fight stops once a persons' Aura reaches the Red zone. Now lets see who the first match is." She stated firmly.

She looked at her scroll and looked through the student stats to find a more even match. She sighed at one of he combatants she reluctantly chose…

"The first match will be Yang Xiao Long Versus Jacob Ethan Barnett. Please step into the arena and take you places." She said stepping off the stage.

They walked out onto stage and stood an even distance apart, "You're a Brawler if I remember correctly." Jacob says, removing his sword still in its sheath and tossed it over to Glynda, who caught it with ease.

"You're not using your weapon?" Yang asked.

"Nope, I haven't had a good fist fight in a while and I don't want my Martial arts skills to get rusty." Jacob replied.

"Alright I guess I won't use my gauntlets, just plain ol' fists." She said as they both cracked their knuckles simultaneously.

"Why thank you kindly." He replied.

"Well don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're younger." She said bringing her arms up like a boxer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied getting in a martial arts position. He crouched to the ground part way, he brought his left hand close to his face like a boxer and his right hand out and back from his body.

"Hey Ren what kind of fighting stance is that?" Nora asked her buddy.

"Not sure, I've never seen that kind of stance before." He pondered.

"Its an efficient one never the less." Kristian interjected.

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked.

"Well look at his legs, solid and rooted to the ground but still ready to dash if need be. Next he is predominately a right handed fighter so he brings it back as a way of winding up for power, his left hand is brought up for defense, his style appears to focus on speed and defense." Kristian explains.

"I agree." Ren said.

"Man you sure do know a lot about Martial arts." Ruby said.

"Well yes, I didn't start off with a sword, I picked it up to add to my arsenal." He replied.

"Did you make your sword or did you get it from someone?" Ruby asked.

"Hang on, the match is about to start." He said, changing the subject.

"Alright are you to ready?" Glynda asked

"Yup" Jacob said.

"You bet." Yang followed.

Both expressions turned to stern ones as the teacher said aloud, "Begin!"

Yang remained where she was as the younger boy rushed forward; just as he got close to her she brought her hands close to her face to block whatever attack he had planned. Instead he dived forward and landed on his hands, however instead of face planting on the floor his momentum shifted and his whole body swung on his hands. This resulted in him sweeping Yangs legs, she fell sideways and before her body hit the ground she felt him place both of his feet into her stomach and her body was slammed into the wall behind her. As she flew into the wall he flipped in mid air and slid across the floor before standing back up to assess the damage he caused. Not much to his surprise Yang stood back up and cracked her neck with a small chuckle.

"Nice one." Yang complemented before rushing forward.

"Thanks." He replied as he blocked one of her right hooks, his right arm took the impact really hard.

He grunted in pain as he tried to hit her square in the face with his left fist, however before he had a chance he felt her other fist upper cut him in the jaw. He was lifted up into the air a few feet before she jumped and delivered a heavy hit to his stomach; he let out a very loud cough as his spine hit the ground.

"Man did some one get the number of that truck!" he joked as he stood back up.

He had a sec to re-orient himself before he felt two, three, and four heavy jabs impact his face, suddenly he felt himself forced into a the wall. Now his adrenaline reached new heights as he dodged another heavy right hook, the punch instead impacted the wall. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, he then used her arm to lift him self and deliver a heavy left kick to her face. As she was thrown back he used the wall to propel himself forward and dive in front of her, he then landed on his hands and then used the floor to shoot both of his feet into her stomach. As she stumbled backwards, he flipped and landed on his feet, he then dashed and started throwing a flurry of furious punches to her abdomen. (Avoiding her chest of course. He is a gentleman.) Soon she regained her composer, and hit him square in the face, she exploited his sudden recoil by rapidly punching the younger boy in the face multiple times before knocking him into a wall.

He stood back up to a sec to look at their aura levels, at the moment, Yang was at 75% of her aura and Jacob was at 52%. He nonverbally thanked her for her patience with a nod before running towards her at full speed. He did this unnatural diagonal cartwheel on his hands, he sent both of his feet into Yangs face, and with the same momentum delivered a heavy left hook to the back of her head. The impact didn't hurt her as much as he thought it did, as a result she hit him really hard in the stomach as he doubled over she grabbed his head and slammed his whole body five times into the ground, next she spun and threw him head first into the wall in front of her. At this point Yang broke a sweat and was breathing a little heavy… but not much. She took a look at the Aura levels of her and her opponent, Yang Xiao Long: 69%, Jacob Ethan Barnett: 0%. She gave a small sigh of relief… she had won…

She felt kinda bad, she didn't want to hurt him that badly but he was really skilled and moved so unnaturally. She started walking towards the entrance of the arena, however the voice she heard next…. Really surprised her…

"Now I know in a normal tournament battle I would have lost, and as it stands now I admit defeat…" She turned to find the boy stand back up and crack his neck.

Everyone's eyes darted from the aura meter to him and back again. He was at 0%! Almost everyone had one thing going through his or her minds… How was he still standing!

"But would you mind, Aunty, if I keep going… I'm having so much fun." He said looking over to the professor.

"Normally… I wouldn't do this… but it was going to happen anyways, so if Miss Xiao Long wishes to continue then you may continue." Glynda said.

"I thought I was the only one…" Ruby heard Kristian whisper.

"Wait you can do it too?" She asked.

"Yeah I've been able to survive and continue to fight without my aura as well. It's not impossible obviously… I guess it's just really uncommon…" He said statically, a small sweat drop falling from his face, as if he was worried about something.

"Is it part of your guys semblance?" Ruby asked.

"How could it be? Our aura gets drained. Semblances are derived from aura…" He replies.

"I guess that makes sense…" Ruby concludes.

"So how about it Miss Xiao Long… Do you want to finish this?" Jacob said with a challenging smile.

"Alright, this is pretty fun I might as well." She said getting in position.

"Alright then it's settled." He replied, he ripped off the top of his Gi showing off the faded scar mark.

"Woah kid where did you get that?" Yang asks.

"I live out in Grimm country, I've had more of these before." He replied getting in his stance.

Not saying anymore Yang rushes forward, she tries to strike him in his chest however he dodges at the last second and grabbed her arm. He then used his left arm to deliver a series of strikes to Yangs face. He appeared to be hitting harder and moving somewhat faster than he was before. He than swept her legs and grabbed her wrist once more, next he tossed her up into the air, jumped and rapidly punched her in the spine before striking her into the ground like a volley ball. She barely managed to dodge his aerial axe kick, she rushed him and collided her fist to his head, and however before it hit his head he caught her fist. He then kicked her in the stomach and threw her into the wall behind her. She stood up and smiled deviously, she pounded her fist together and she burst into flames as her eyes turned red.

"Well this looks bad…" He sighed as she burst forward.

She then fired a flurry of punches to his face, he was quickly sent towards the wall. However he recovered quicker than last time, he flipped in mid air and landed feet first against the wall, he shot off of it like a bullet. His shoulder collided with the Bombshell, however she caught him as he collided with her. She flipped him and punched his stomach into the ground, causing the ground to break a bit and blood to come spewing out of Jacobs mouth. He rolled out of the way before she could do it again; he sprung up and kicked her in the back. She soon met the wall face first…

They faced each other as they decided to finish it, Yang charged forward putting everything she had into her punch, he charged forward with the same intention. They met in the middle and their fist collided, Yang closed her eyes and braced her self for the impact, however while the ground beneath her did break. The impact didn't hurt at all really, she opened her eyes when she heard a pain filled cry…

"AH HA AHHH!" Jacob yelled as he backed up and clutched his arm as he was brought to his knee.

She took a closer look and too her surprise, Blood poured from his mouth, his arm looked like two split bananas facing each other. The bone stuck out of both sides of his arm with blood gushing out of it. Now that she looked at him, his ribs looked caved in and blood poured from cuts and bruises all over his body. Even his left eye where she hit him in the face looked blood shot and red, but not a single pain filled tear entered his eyes, he was tough… he even stood back up and brought his non-broken arm to face me. He swayed a bit but he was barely standing…

"I'd like a medical team down here immediately." Glynda said into her scroll before bursting to Jacobs' side.

"God dammit kid, why do you push your self so hard." She said trying to take care of him, however he barely pushed her away as he stepped towards a very shocked yang.

"Listen… I want to say thank you… You Miss Xiao Long… have given me a frame of reference. I know where I stand on the tier list… Now my goal is… to become stronger than you. Maybe not today or tomorrow…. But I will surpass you… Good fight… lets do it again sometime." He said gasping and spitting out blood between groups of words. He then gave a kind smile and a thumb up; he then fell backwards unconscious as Glynda caught him.

The medical personnel burst into the arena and carried the broken child off to the infirmary.

"Listen ladies and Gentlemen! Please do not worry; Mr. Barnett will be fine; in the mean time please carry on to lunch as normal." Glynda announced as the bell rang; soon people began to file out of the room quickly as to get to their next class.

"Pardon me Miss Goodwitch. Is Jacob actually going to be ok?" Yang asked.

'Chuckle' "Of course. It's going to take a lot more than that to kill that kid. If you don't believe me then you can come to the infirmary before dinner. You'll be surprised how much he'll recover in that time." Glynda said reassuringly, it was out of character for her so Yang was inclined to believe her.

Yang thanked her, changed and raced after her team towards the cafeteria. When she got there she found her team, Team JNPR, and most of team JKRO, sitting at a table together.

"Yang over here!" Ruby yelled, sitting next to Kristian whom had his finger in his ear, probably annoyed with how loud she was.

She got her plate and sat down next to her sister, Weiss hadn't said anything the whole time, she stood up and she gave a small remorseful gaze towards Ruby before leaving after her plate was finished. Ruby seemed to noticed this and decided to wait until tonight to talk to her about it.

"So do you know if your leader is going to be ok?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not sure, Yang gave him quite the beating." Kristian said statically.

"Yeah, hey Yang how was it beating the crap out of a 15 year old?" Riley joked.

"It was fun. Little guy is pretty good, I'm gonna go see him to see if he's ok after school is over." She said.

"Why, feeling bad for taking it so hard on him." Riley replied.

"He can fight harder with out his aura, I'm sorry it was kind of a challenge!" She said defensively.

"Man I can't wait to see the rest of you guys fight!" Ruby said towards Kristian.

"You'll see us eventually…" He replied, finishing his copious amounts of food.

"Who are you hoping to fight?" Blake asked the purple clad second in command.

"Honestly I want to have a full fledged battle with my team leader." He replied.

"Wait really?" Jaune asked.

"Well yeah, now that I know that I'm not the only one with the ability to fight with out my aura. I gotta know where I stand." He replied once more.

"You can do that too!" Nora said.

"Forgive me for saying, but I find it a little hard to believe." Ren followed.

"Well clearly its possible, its simply uncommon. If you don't believe me that's fine I don't really care, you'll see it happen eventually." Kristian said.

Lunch went pretty much like you'd expect, everyone had extensive conversations with each other. Nora talked about her over exaggerated dreams and Ren corrected them. Ruby questioned people weapons, Yang made bad puns; Pyrrha and Blake talked about books. However out of all of the good times that were being had, Kristian just sat back and listened. It wasn't long until lunch ended and they were on their way to the next class… now one person short.

The rest of the day went by like before, now it was time to head to their dorms and work on homework… Later that night after finishing what little homework he had, Kristian left to find the infirmary. Jacob is his partner after all so its only fair he'd go see if he's ok… and he had a suspicion he needed to clear out

"Well, well. Last but not least. How kind of you to come to visit." Jacob remarked. He was standing on a scale as a machine scanned him; his arm was in a sling but the rest of him looked relatively fine. However Kristian quickly took notice of the brown tail swaying back and forth.

"Wow you recover quickly." Kristian said.

"Let me guess, you can do it too." Jacob replied.

"Sensitive hearing? Didn't know you were Faunus too?" Kristian asked.

"Yup. Now we just need a barrel and 50 more monkeys." He replied.

"Let me ask you something. What is your semblance?" Kristian asked, ignoring his joke.

"The official answer is I can channel my aura into my blade and fire it off… but if you have access to my top secret files… you'll know that I can do that even if I don't have my aura…" He explains stepping off the machine.

"I can as well, if our 'semblances' are not our actual semblances, then that spawns some questions." Kristian said.

"For one what are our semblances? The Doc tells me there is another form of energy inside me, but the question is what kind of energy is it?" He replied.

"And can you do the things I can, and can I do what you do?" Kristian asked.

"Its worth a shot, tomorrow they'll open the Gyms and training arenas. We'll go tomorrow and I'll show you how to pull of my party trick and you'll show me yours." Jacob said.

"Agreed. There is one more question we never asked." Kristian said as they both pondered the same thing.

…

"What makes us so special?" They both said simultaneously…

…

 _ **End of episode-**_

 __ _ **Finally right guys… guys… Any who, the next episode should be a little more original so it should be shorter; also if you guys would like a choice of music for the Yang vs 'Yours truly' fight. I would really suggest listening to BombShell Blonde, I forget by who but if you look up a rwby amv of it you'll find it just fine. So any way I'll see you guys next time for the next episode of…**_

 _ **RWBY: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 4: "Tail" of two monkeys**_


	7. Episode 4

Rwby: Dark and Light

Episode 4: Trust in Warmth

For those who don't remember ("This text means someones thinking") followed by he or she thought; just thought it be helpful reminder. So I don't know exactly the days inbetween certain episodes, but it does seem like an amount of time passes… and it was valentine day recently at the time of writing this. So enjoy!

this takes place between "The badge and burden" And "Jaunedice".

-1st P.O.V Ruby's P.O.V-

-Team Rwby's dorm-

So it's been about a week since we've started, and it's VALENTINES DAY! Also Saturday, but that's only marginally important. It was early in the morning and Yang had just finished her shower. I waited above on my bed… ready to pounce at my titan sister. She stepped out of the bathroom in a black t-shirt and sweatpants, classic lazy day attire! But i will get what I want… Even if i have to take it by force!

"YANGGGG!" I yelled as I pounced on her face trying to tackle her, however she was Tough! The She-Titan wouldn't fall so easily.

"Ruby? Why are you on my face?" She asked into my stomach.

"You know what today is?" I asked.

"Valentine's day?" she replied sleepily.

"Yes! And you know what I expect from you…" I said evilly.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria for breakfast to see if they have cookies?" She said as I repositioned myself on her shoulders.

"YES HIGH HO SUN DRAGON!" I yelled as Yang, now happy to play along to our old childish game, ran out of the dorm room and to the cafeteria… completely forgetting about our teammates.

It wasn't long before we made it to the cafeteria, but much to my dismay… THEY HAD NO COOKIES.

"sniff. sniff." I felt so bad. I know they're just cookies… But...

"You ok Ms. Rose?" I saw Kristian sit down. He and I were the only ones sitting at the tables. Blake and Weiss were trying to calm Yang down, whom was trying to find the hidden cookies.

Kristian looked legit worried! which really surprised me, he expresses less emotion than Blake or Ren. But here his black hair was parted a little, allowing me to see his kind brown eyes. Every other time I've seen him it was a little intimidating, but now I look at him he seems like a kind child. Then I remember, he's my age.

"Yeah I'm ok. It's dumb I'm crying over some stupid cookies." I say wiping my tears away.

"Well why?" He asked trying not to sound worried.

"I had this tradition with my mom that she'd bake chocolate chip cookies and she, Yang and I would eat them together and watch movies and do fun things because dad couldn't be there. But when she passed, Yang and Dad took up the roles together, but now that I'm here it's hard for me and Yang! AND" I sounded like I was about to cry as I talked fast.

"And I guess I'm a bit homesick…" I continued.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom, i never knew my parents so I wouldn't understand." He said sadly.

I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock, before removing them. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that! I'm sorry i bet that's really depressing…"

"You know I had a tradition on Valentine's day too." He said Ignoring my apology.

"What was it?" I asked.

"My girlfriend would bake me a crate full of chocolate cookies and after i'd eat till i got sick we'd curl up on the couch and watch Achievement Hunter together… But that was a long time ago…" he explained.

"Your Girlfriend? What was she like if you don't mind my asking…" I asked.

"She was kinda like you, she'd do most of the talking for both of us. She was kind and caring. She cared so much she became my legal guardian so I didn't have to go home to an sketchy orphanage every night. We became really close…" He replied.

"Did you guys break up?" I asked, stupidly not thinking about what I was saying.

"No… Not exactly… She passed away from a disease in her spine…" He said, he expressed more emotion in the first 5 minutes then he's ever had in the time I've known him. But it's been nothing but sadness, I naturally began to feel really bad.

"I'm so… so sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok Ruby. funny enough you're just as easy to talk to as she was." He said, genuinely smiling for the first time since i met him. It was nice, I really liked his smile.

"Well thank you for telling me." I said.

"I'm sorry Ruby but they don't have cookies." Yang said as she and the rest of her teammates sit down next to her.

"It's ok Yang. Kristian made me feel better." I replied with a small smile.

"Really? What did he get you for Valentine's day?" She smiled deviously.

"Nothing Yang!" I retorted.

"Well no one said I didn't…" He said, as Riley and Owen sat down with all three of their trays.

"Wait where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He's putting the finishing touches on your Valentine's gifts." He replied, taking a drink of milk.

"Who's getting Gifts?" Pyrrha asked as her and her team sat down.

"The 4 of us worked on Valentines gifts for you all." Owen mentioned.

"What did you guys make!" Nora asked.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see!" Riley said.

"But don't worry because you don't have to wait any longer ladies and gentlemen!" They heard Jacob announce as he walked in carrying a long tray of literal presents.

He jumped on the table and slid the tray across the table, he used a couple tricks Glynda taught him to switch the color coded boxes to their proper person.

"So please Ladies and Gents … Happy Valentines day!" He spoke as if he had a profession in the act of talking.

I opened mine and found a card with my name on it, i looked in box and picked up a detailed colored drawing of my face, a piece of red metal shaped like my symbol and then … I found … the most amazing thing i've ever seen in my life… "CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!"

"Yup. I drew the sketch, wrote the romantic poems on the Cards, while Kristian baked the cookies, Riley made the symbol shapes and Owen colored them as well as the drawings!" He explained walking off the table, he kicked the tray and caught it. Next he left to return it to the Kitchen workers.

"Huh… He wrote Romantic poems involving all of us." Jaune said.

"He's not bad at writing a Haiku…" Ren said.

"Uhh… Blake are you ok?" Yang asked with a cookie in her mouth.

"Yeah… I-It's just… so touching…" Blake said with a tear forming in her eye.

"Did you read yours Yang?" I asked through the cookies in my mouth, nobody but her could understand.

"Not yet. You?" She replied also with a cookie mid chew. But I too speak that language.

"No, I'll read it in a minute." I said after swallowing.

"You know Ruby, yours is the only one that I didn't write. I ran out of Ideas when I got to you, the boys were really hard I needed Owens help with that one. But, let's see Yang's was the easiest, Rens was the last one I did before I gave up on yours… So yeah Kristian wrote yours for me." Jacob explained.

Kristian nearly choked on his milk in shock, "Dude I thought we agreed you wouldn't say… Never mind…" He said looking down at his food, both embarrassed and annoyed.

"I got to read it!" Yang said aloud.

"Hang on! I got to read It first." I said.

"Nope!" She said tackling me!

Of course I wasn't winning a wrestling match with my sister, so I just handed her the Card.

"Oh god don't read it out loud…" Kristian said.

"I'm reading it out loud." She replied.

"shit…" He said under his breath.

"Ahem. I lay among your garden of Roses. Staring into the sky. I watch as your silver eyes pierce my broken heart. A smile pulled me back to reality, set upon a kind face that made the pain of rose thorns fade away. In fact the thorns of your roses seem to curl around me and felt more like the warmth of your arms, your hair smelled like the very pedals I rested upon. Even as you led me away from the place you let me rest, I still felt warm in the thorns that carried me to my grave." Yang speaks as if reading Shakespeare but trailed off as she herself when she got into it.

"Ok before anyone says anything! Jacob wrote something just as romantic for everyone else! And I needed a rose theme and that is what I came up with!" Kristian said defensively, and looking really embarrassed.

"Yeah, this is really… Good. Should I be worried. Are you?" Jaune asked Jacob.

"Don't worry Jaune i'm not coming on to you." He replied

"Oh. Ok thanks." Jaune sighed in relief

"No I just wanted to be fair and equal. But I was outta steam so I let Romeo handle Rubys card." Jacob said.

"Hey! Hey! Wait till Yang reads yours mister, I spent 3 days thinking up something to write!" Kristian said trying to turn some embarrassment to someone else.

"Well trying to write romantic stuff about Fire! Is pretty hard!" He replied.

"So I don't actually want to punch you for this." Yang said.

"Wow that's surprising! That means either Yang didn't get it or she loved it!" I said sitting back down.

"I got it… and I don't think it was a cheesy 'I'm a pervert card.' So I'm not gonna hurt you. Now I got to read mine." Yang said sitting down.

"Oh great." Jacob said taking a drink of milk.

"Here we go." Kristian said also taking a drink.

"It can't be that embarrassing can it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well let me read it." Yang said opening the card.

She began reading it to herself this time, much to my annoyance. She seemed to read it once or twice, the more she did the more Jacob would get more and more nervous, until he looked like a tomato.

The second she stands up without saying anything he tries to bolt, fumbling backwards. Yang hops over the table and runs him down. Everyone thought she was going to kill him, but when we saw her arms close around him and his face go into her chest we all started laughing. She was doing far worse than beating him up… she was hugging him.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever read!" Yang said as she crushed him.

After squeezing him for a few seconds, he appeared to have slipped out of her grip, which was a miracle in and of itself. He back away like a foot and simply bowed his head in embarrassment.

"I apologize mam!" he said as if he was reciting something from a drill manual.

"Uhh?" Yang turned to his teammates whom shook their heads in confusion.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked.

"My H-Head was…" He said looking away from her and pointing at her chest.

"I wasn't trying to be a P-Perv…" He finishes, kinda.

"Oh that's fine … I know you weren't trying to be…" she replied.

"Phew! God that's a relief! Glynda would have killed me if she caught me being a hypocrite!" He said with a sigh.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Well you're someone's mother, daughter or sister. What give me the right to have my face where it … shouldn't be… I just didn't want to be a pervert." he explained.

This time after everyone went back to their food, I watch as Yang hugged him again, but this time under armed so his face wasn't in her breasts. She had hugged him for a few seconds, over those seconds his embarrassed expression shifted to shock, seemed like fear. She let go of him and he quickly hid his fear with his happy expression, they quickly walk back towards us.

"So what are we gonna-" Jacob tried to say before we heard his scroll beep twice.

"Welp… Crap." He said looking at his scroll.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Auntie needs me for something…" He replies.

"For what?" Riley asks

"Two beeps… Means I can't tell you yet and I need to go now so if I'm gone all day, forgive me. See you guys later!" He said as he ran out of the room.

"Hey Kristian you were watching them hug right?" I asked.

"A little yeah." He replied.

"Did he look scared to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask him about it later." He replied.

"Did I hurt him?" Yang asked.

"He looked like that was his first hug ever." Weiss said, finally speaking for the first time since they sat down.

"I don't think so… Did he feel cold?" Kristian asked.

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it. He did feel freezing! It felt kinda nice though, you know, because I'm so hot!" She said boasting.

"What are you thinking? He's hiding something?" I ask

"I mean if he is hiding something, then he doesn't mean to. I'll question him later, I have a theory." Kristian said.

-3rd P.O.V, Glynda's Office-

Jacob walked into the office with a lone Glynda standing and staring at a Cpu screen.

"Oh right. Hello Jacob, I wanted to talk about who you want to bring with you on your study of Grimm Behavior. I know you don't want any of the teachers with you, so I'll compromise with you. You can't go alone so you're taking either your whole team or some select people of other teams…" She spoke still staring at the screen, however when she turned around and saw the boy close to tears she dropped whatever she was doing and rushed over.

"I felt it…" He said.

"What's wrong! What did you feel?!" Glynda said frantically getting on her knees.

He looked into her eyes as tears started flowing. "I felt … Heat."

"Heat?" She smiled as he hugged her close…

"I'm so happy Auntie… For the first time in my life … I felt heat." He said through tears of Joy.

"What made you feel heat?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"Yang…" He cried.

"Miss Xiao Long?" She asked.

"Yeah, She's really hot. I mean Warm! Gah! I can't think of her that way! She is my friend!" He stammered.

"You know you can think someone is beautiful or attractive and still not be a perv. You just have to be respectful to her." She replied.

"I know…" He replied as he buried his face in her neck.

"So do you like her?" She asked.

"I'm not sure… I guess… But it's probably no more than a crush." He said.

"That's ok, and hey if you two fall in love that would make things really convenient... But I must have a conversation with her first." She said sweetly… then sternly.

"You won't have to worry about anything Auntie, she is only one of two attractive blondes in my life. I doubt either of them feel that way about me." He joked.

"Well one of those blondes love you. But more like Family and less like… the other way." She retorted, unamused.

He hugs her tighter, "That wouldn't work, she'll be 18 in a year and I'll be a minor."

("But there is no way I can fall in love with her. Auntie and Uncle are all ready in too much danger as it is. But if I fall for Yang… that will cause her an unprecedented amount of pain. And I can't do that to her…") He thought.

-3rd P.O.V, Unknown location-

Two figures watched a large Cpu screen, the screen held images of the team Rwby dorm room.

"Listen Yang! Kristian isn't my boyfriend!" Ruby said.

"Sure! You just spent the entire day attached to his hip!" Yang Retorted.

"He gave me Chocolate chip cookies! And he was really nice! So hang out with my friend! Jeez I hang out with Jaune! Are you gonna say I'm in love with him too!" Ruby Shrieked.

"Nah, He's harmless." Yang retorted.

"Yeah well you shoved Jacob between those pillows of death!" Ruby attacked.

"But I do that to you as well." Yang said.

"To be fair to Ruby, you did react overly optimistic towards him after you read it." Blake said.

"HA!" Ruby yelled in victory.

"But to be fair to Yang, he is a really decent writer. Pyrrha and I were really moved by his words. So yangs reaction wasn't to farfetched." She continued.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Both girls yelled.

"God you two are loud!" Blake said, 'suspiciously' covered her bow. But no one noticed.

"I know you guys are gonna make my ears bleed." Weiss said.

"Gah! whatever… Hey guys I left the card on the desk, have you guys seen it?" Yang asked.

"Uh- Oh!" Ruby said.

"Really you stole the card?"

"As I lay, beaten and Broken. My frozen heart melted by your hand. I try to reach for your greatness but my broken arms would not follow. The fire lit the path for my near busted legs to follow. My goal was to reach you. You've beaten me countless times yet I strive to meet your power. In the ashes of my current and future defeats I claim to be the only man to stare into your eyes and not your 'Gauntlets'."

"God… I'm Stuck between calling it Dumb or stupid."

"You're just jealous because Purple didn't get you a valentines."

"Ugh. How did you even steal the card? … Oh right … Faster than light. Anyway, is the potential relationship with the half sisters a future danger I should worry about?"

"No infact, this can work in our favor. Emotion is one of the key components to gaining power."

"I was wondering something. I did my homework and studied the boy's medical files and It appears that Jacob is just a defective version of Kristian."

"When they were tested on, the tests that were success on Jacob were moved onto Kristain. Unfortunately this means that Green suffers from certain defects."

"Such as his severe aggressiveness during full moon."

"Yes, I created a temporary Fail safe within Kristian that puts anxiety in his brain when being near the Idea of a full moon. However when he goes into the Oozaru state one time, he should feel normally again… Should being the key word."

"Why bother trying to keep him away from it?"

"It could be very dangerous activating the Oozaru state in a dense population. The Oozaru has the potential to attract massive amounts of Grimm, not a problem in combat but the population could be in danger. I have faith that Green will figure it out and they will transform together… in time."

"In time?"

"The broken full moon draws near… Not only one but two Oozaru will rise… lets hope Remnant is ready.

"...I didn't even notice…"

End of ep-

A/N: For people who are wondering I may switch between this and Dragonball: Rwby. But also, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Also tell me if I made any gramatical or spelling errors. I am a little rusty…

See you guys next time!


	8. Episode 5

_**RWBY: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 5: Purple and Red. A Reluctant Romance?**_

 _ **So for some reason I noticed a lot of chapters begin in the cafeteria, I don't know why but they do! I guess breakfast lunch and dinner is a great place for characters to talk and develop. This episode takes place a little before forever fall and during and just after unfortunately I haven't found a good place to start a development between the OC team and JNPR, like team Rwby they tried to help against Cardin but jaune told them to stay out of it the same way, I do have a plan to develop the the teams but in a later part. But anyway enjoy the episode and don't forget to Review!**_

 _ **-3rd P.O.V.- -Sunday night at dinner-**_

After a relaxing Sunday the three teams sit down for dinner before getting ready for the new week.

"So how was the movie?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm never taking these two idiots to a movie ever again…" Kristian said with a chuckle.

"AHH he expressed emotion!" Nora said, as ruby laughed.

"Yeah Yeah, the vulcan finally smiles." He retorted.

"Great it's finally gonna snow." Weiss says with fake sarcasm.

"Alright so the movie." Nora interrupts.

"Owen?" Kristian says.

"So the movie is one of those B rated crappy horror movies. No Ill tell you, it didn't start that way. I thought it was finally a pretty ok Ghost story, like a poltergeist taking over a doll to mess with the Nanny. But at the last third of the movie, It's a freakin murderer! Totally not a ghost and you can tell the audience isn't having any of it. And Neither was this jerk off!" Owen explained as he turned to Riley.

"Oh both of you A holes laughed." He replied.

"So he decides the movie isn't funny enough for the audience and starts making small jokes when the movies going on! And at first you can tell that a few people were annoyed, but the movie wasn't getting any better but Rileys Jokes were and had some people cracking up! And what got me was this guy had the audacity to stand up and BOW when the movie was over!" Owen explained enthusiastically, causing even the stoic Blake and Ren to smile and chuckle.

"So why didn't Jacob go to the movie?" Yang asked.

"I don't know?" Riley asked.

They all turned to the Green clad boy, who wasn't paying attention. He hadn't touched his food, which was weird to begin with, but he also had a case on his scroll so you couldn't see what he was staring at. And whatever he was staring at had him in serious leader mode.

"Hey Jacob?" Ruby asked.

Ruby was about to say something else but Yang stopped her, "Shh, I got this… Hey Jacob I don't think you're supposed to be reading that kinda stuff in public you pervert!" She said sounding serious, but her face said otherwise.

"Huh? WHAT NO! No no no! I'm not reading anything like that!" He stammered looking up from his scroll. Needless to say everyone was laughing…

"Uh huh…" Riley said pushing him slightly.

"What are you looking at anyway? You've been staring at that more than the floor since Yesterday morning." Kristian asked.

"That is classified." He replies putting his scroll down with the screen locked and darkened.

"He was totally looking at porn." Owen Joked, prompting a laugh from mostly everyone… Weiss kinda scoffed.

"As your leader I'm gonna tell you to shut the fuck up. Anyway, It has something to do with my aunt and my Job back home… Which I can't tell you a lot about it or you would be tried with treason." He explained.

"Really? What job?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"I study Grimm Biology and Behavior… among other things, that is about all I can tell you." He replies after taking a drink of his soda.

"Do your parents do the same thing?" Riley asked.

"Yup, my Dad figured out how Beowolves compensate for each other's attacks… older Beowolves of course. And My mom found the weakest joints on a Deathstalker." He explains.

"Hey, did your parents go to beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Yup. In fact my mom's team and my aunt and uncles team served together when they were in Beacon." He explained.

"Who was on their team?" Jaune asked. Speaking for the first time since they sat down.

"It was Glynda, Ozpin, Oobleck and Port. Ha they were team GOOP. I forget who led it, I think Ozpin did." He explained.

"No I meant your moms team… And that is funny… But yeah…" Jaune repeated.

"Well my dad was on her team. I can't remember the names of their partners… I should probably look it up." He explained.

"What were your parents weapons like?" Ruby asked starry eyed.

No one noticed it but Jacob's hand that had been clenching under the table had clenched a little harder to the point his aura temporarily broke and blood dripped down his hands. But quickly healed.

"O-Oh! 'Chuckle' well I come from a family of swordsmen. My father had a single edged saber with a dust container that predominantly held fire. And my mother had this huge 7 foot sword that was about 1.5 feet wide that also had a dust container that held all kinds of dust. They were similar to weiss's weapon but was a little slow in switching." He said with excitement. No one could tell he was faking.

"Wow your mom must have been really strong!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yup! Probably could one shot Yang!" He boasted.

"Well let's not talk crazy! If I can over power one Barnett. Then the others shouldn't be too hard!" Yang joked.

"Yang his mom is a full fledged huntress. You're not…" Ruby said.

"I'm joking. I am curious though you said your mom is strong enough to wield a 7 foot but how tall is she, I imagine it's hard if she's small it would hit the ground?" Yang asked.

"She was huge and hated heels, she was a couple inches taller than glynda when she wore heels so naturally my mom is 6 foot 8 and out of heels my aunt, though no with no relation to me, is 6 foot 3. And before you say 'hey you must be getting a huge growth spurt!' No. My dad is 5'9 I'm gonna be short, my sis was as tall as me last time I saw her." He explained.

"Wow! How strong was she?" Yang exclaimed.

"Well do you all know who Izhar is?" He asked.

Now it's Rens time to say something, but he did it when he took a drink. 'Spews water onto the floor' "YES! Your saying your parents fought the most dangerous Drake in existence!"

"Well one of them…" Jacob replied.

"One of them!?" Ren exclaimed.

"I've never heard him yell this much… Ren stop I'm scared." Nora said cutely getting glassy eyed.

"There are two a mother and a father." Jacob explains.

"What? Grimm don't have genders." Weiss scoffed.

"Not in the same way we do, but these two Grimm have been Classified as a mother and father due to their behavior, not their reproductive system." He retorts calmly.

"Explain." Kristian said.

"The Male Izhar, the Father, was the one my mom single handedly killed when she was a freshman here at Beacon. She was actually the youngest student until me." He started.

"Wait you, Kristian and I are the same age!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Technically he's 14, I turned 15 just before my graduation from signal." Kristian explained.

"And my birthday isn't until May." Jacob explained.

"Aww…" Ruby sighed.

"Ok great, Male. Izhar. Mom." Riley said impatiently.

"Right. So when my mom wrote a report on the Izhar family, she detailed 3 separate types. The Drakes, the most common, ranging from 10 to 25 square feet. They are the least intelligent and tend to breath fire, they're slow and tend to travel in packs and are very erratic. In other words they are the Children. The father Izhar, is bigger than an office building, it's faster, more intelligent and is better at fighting groups of people. However it has no defensive armor and can't breath anything. In other words it's the scout that goes off to find prey for the younger Drakes. It also will not defend its younger breatherine. The Female Izhar, the mother of all drakes at the size of a small mountain, is only seen defending its young despite having no birthing process. She is immensely strong and can get stronger, she is also sadistically intelligent, this is shown in how she chooses to use her acid breath to fight opponents." He recounted.

"Wow! And your mom killed one of those?" Ruby asked.

"She killed the Father. Both my parents tried to fight the mother years later and in the two encounters that occurred, both have been left in a stalemate this may have something to do with their semblances." He explained.

"What is their semblances?" Blake asked, speaking up again being genuinely curious.

"Well my Mother could increase all her physical ability by 20 times. But this caused Massive recoil when she was finished. And my father naturally could only control fire but in his semblance or an advanced version of his semblance, could control water, earth, fire and air naturally. Making a fight with an Aerial enemy easier." He replies.

"That seems pretty over powered." Pyrrha chimed in.

"Yeah you'd think-" Jacob tried to say as the bell rung.

Everyone started to get up before he continued, "OH RIGHT! I need to tell you to that I'm gonna be out next week… So during the Forever fall mission, Kristian you will take my place and stick near a teacher or student team to compensate for my absence… According to the 'rules'" He detailed.

"Alright. Ruby you don't mind if we stick around you do you?" Kristian asked.

"No I don't mind." Ruby replied.

"I do." Weiss mumbled.

"Aww look at little Kristian and Ruby! They can't get enough of each other!" Riley teased.

"NO!" Both yelled as Ruby crushed her milk carton and Kristian made an energy ball.

Everyone laughed as they returned to their own conversation, Jacob returned to his work, meanwhile Kristian and Ruby exchanged embarrassed glances.

 _ **-During the Forever Fall mission- (A/N: Did they need a jar per partner or team? Well not anymore… now everyone gathers crates…)**_

"I wonder what this taste like?" Riley joked.

"Please don't pull a Nora…" Owen wined.

"See." Ren sighed to Nora.

"Aww but it was tasty!" Nora replied.

"Hey need some help?" Kristian asked as he walked up to Weiss and Ruby as they carried an arm full of jar filled sap.

"Oh what think we can't carry this ourselves?" Weiss scoffed.

"I didn't say that, I just finished stacking my pile so I thought I'd offer my assistance. Plus I imagine it's hard to balance Jars in heels." He said just before a Jar fell off the top of Weiss's stack and he caught it with his tail.

"Hmph." She said as she walked passed him to the cart where they load up all of the jars.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…"she replied.

"Anywho… Need a hand?" He asked once more.

"Yeah could you grab a couple?" Ruby said as they split the load.

"So h-how… How are you?" He said awkwardly.

"I'm good. School's kicking my butt though." She said as they both started stacking the Jars in the cart.

"Yeah me too." He agreed.

"Weren't you like a child genius?" Ruby joked.

"Nah. I just had no social life. I studied a lot and had a specific teacher in signal write a good word for me and accelerated grades." He explained.

"Which teacher?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh he left on a mission before Graduation. Umm Qrow I think his name was? I just called him sir." He replied.

"NO WAY!" Ruby exclaimed as they started moving crates into the cart.

"What? You knew him?" He asked.

"Yeah he's my uncle! He taught me to fight with a scythe!" Ruby explained.

"Wow… We were destined to meet." Kristian joked softly.

"Yeah…" She started to say as they stared at each other.

They stare in silence for a sec before they were interrupted by Jaunes Ursa incident. They run and get there just in time to see Jaune kill the Ursa with the assistance of Pyrrha, unknown to Jaune of course. But as Ruby was talking to Pyrrha and Weiss, Kristian noticed two bigger Ursa behind Jaune that he and a shocked Cardin didn't seem notice. Kristian unsheathed his sword and charged his energy into his blade like his leader.

"JAUNE GET DOWN!" He yelled as Jaune hit the deck.

Like his leader he swung two energy slices and severed the two big, yet weak, Ursa.

"Woah! Wait a minute I thought that was Jacob's semblance?" Pyrrha asked.

"Turns out we have an Identical semblance, It's rare but it isn't impossible. I learned what he could do and he learned what I could do." He explained.

"Cool." Ruby said

"You ok Jaune?" Kristian asked.

"I just killed an Ursa! I feel great!" He replied.

"Job well done Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Yup. Victory for team JNPR." He replied acting triumphant.

"Well we better better get back." Weiss said.

The group of students that witnessed the incident started walking back and informed the headmistress of the engagement. They all started walking back to Beacon once every team returned. Kristian jogged up to the red clad leader, "Hey Ruby wait up a sec."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Hey so… They're allowing free sparring in the gyms after school and I was wondering if you'd like to have a match with me later?" He asked awkwardly.

"Daww would you look at that someone's going on a date!" Riley teased.

"Owen slap him for me!" Kristian said.

"Ow! Owen!" Riley exclaimed.

"He's our leader till Jacob gets back." Owen replied.

"Sure!" She said smiling.

"I wouldn't consider a fight a date." Yang chimed in.

"Some say warriors will fall in love with each other on the battlefield." Blake contributed.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" They both exclaim embarrassed.

 _ **-A/N: Later that day in the aforementioned sparring area that I made up-**_

"Go Kristian!" Yelled Riley and Owen.

"Go Ruby!" Cheered Blake and Yang, Weiss was studying in the dorm room.

"Who invited you guys!" Both Kristian and Ruby yelled.

"Just fight!" Both cheering squad yelled.

"So do we go until Aura reaches red?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Ok I got the Aura sensor reading correctly. Begin… NOW!" Blake said with her screen reading the aura stats of both people.

Aura levels-

Ruby Rose- 100%

Kristian Lofgren- 100%

Kristian unsheathed his sword and dashed forward, Ruby dodged to the left and activated her scythe. She jumped back and aimed her weapon to fire a shot; reacting quickly kristian fired an energy ball just as she fired a dust shot, the two projectiles collided and exploded. Kristian flipped backward and charged energy into his sword, he fired three slices of energy at his opponent. Two of the slices cut two dust shots in half and the third was dodged by his opponent. This time Ruby dashed as fast as she could and started a combo that Kristian could dodge or break out of. She slashed him several times before tripping him. Just before he collided into the floor he caught himself on two hands and flipped back up, kicking Ruby in the face, knocking her away a number of feet.

Aura levels-

Ruby Rose- 89%

Kristian Lofgren- 85%

Ruby managed to reorient herself in time to dodge a larger energy ball, she activated her semblance once more and dashed forward. This time Kristian managed to block and catch the scythe between his sword and his arm, damaging himself but this also rendered his speed superior opponent immobile. Kristian gave a toothy smile, looking genuinely happy, Ruby too smiled happily.

"Gotta admit. I'm losing but I'm having a lot fun." Kristian said.

"Yeah this is awesome!" Ruby replied.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until Ruby noticed an energy ball forming in his hands. A powerful one too, it had strings of yellow energy swirling inward to make the condensed energy ball. Ruby retaliated before he even had time to strike, she pulled the trigger and fired several shots into his head. All of which he took like a champ.

Aura levels-

Ruby Rose- 89%

Kristian Lofgren- 75%

Kristian had enough of the onslaught that he was to close to dodge. So he used the strength he could muster and flipped the scythe out of Ruby's hands, he tossed behind him as he planted the already formed energy ball into Ruby's stomach. The resulting detonation caused her to fly to the other side of the arena.

Aura levels-

Ruby Rose- 69%

Kristian Lofgren- 65%

"Wow dude! You hit like a Yang!" Ruby said standing back up and recovering quickly.

"Not that strong yet but I am equal to Jacob. You're pretty fast both in the body and mind. I completely forgot about my head placement. But now you're disarmed, so now all you can do is dodge." He explained as he started charging up two energy balls in his hands.

He was right, he was in between her and her scythe, and a flurry of energy balls would hit her by law of averages. So she decided to pull off all the stops and activated her semblance to the max, she jumped and spun like a drill with a tornado of rose petals forming around her. Kristian knew she was up to something and mashed the two energy balls together and gathered more energy with both hands. Both charged for what felt like slow minutes but in actuality was only less than one. Ruby shot off just as Kristian brought his hand back with an energy ball the size of 4 soccer balls, he threw it and in a matter of seconds his energy collided with a spinning Ruby. First a bright flash of light occurred and the next thing Kristian felt was the ground crack beneath his feet and a Ruby hitting him in the chest. He was smashed into the wall and stuck their with a large crater of cracks.

Aura levels-

Ruby Rose- 45%

Kristian Lofgren- 0%

Winner is … Ruby Rose of Team RWBY!

Kristian fell of his spot on the wall and landed face down into the ground, but in a matter of seconds he was back up cracking his neck.

"Wow you can keep it up even without your aura!" Ruby exclaimed, breathing a little heavy.

"I doubt it would have mattered much. But to avoid a hospital trip I admit defeat." He replied also breathing a little heavy.

"Good fight! I had a lot of fun!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Me too." He said returning a small smile.

"Wanna go out and get dinner guys?" Owen asked.

"We lost the bet so we pay for it!" Riley exclaimed.

"But I'm broke and didn't agree to anything." Kristian replied.

"We know now let's go!" Riley said.

Both Ruby and Kristian shrugged and looked at each other and followed their team's other members.

As they walked they looked to each other, Silver eyes met brown eyes in an attempt to find something to says but neither of them found a single word in the vast sea of nothingness. Kristian felt with his purple shield gone Ruby, whom had found a way to break through without trying, was about to stumble into something darker… Something monstrous… He didn't want her to fall to the same fate he's seen before. This was shown in how his face became expressionless and stared forward, instead of towards her. She attempted to assure him of whatever sadness he was feeling. But with one glance he said 'Please, don't bother.' A complete 180 of what he felt mere moments ago. He decided to spare her the worry and leave via excuse.

"Hey guys so Ruby hit me pretty hard. I think I'm gonna go rest up in the dorm room." He said.

"Sure, sure." Owen said.

"Say hi to Jacob if he's up there." Riley responded as well.

"Get well fast… Please." She said the first part like her normal enthusiastic self, but her tone took a dip to a mumble that even his sensitive hearing barely heard.

 _ **-Team JKRO (or JRKO would also make better sense now that I think about it.) Dorm room- Kristians P.O.V-**_

For whatever reason the second I hit my bed most of the energy in my body drained out of my body. I don't quite understand why, Ruby only hit me hard enough to drain the rest of my aura, which is still pretty hard but still… I can normally last longer than this. Of course it may be my mental state, it's like i have two voices in my head! On one hand I hear Her telling me to move on and be happy, but on the other hand I look at Ruby and I'm afraid of dragging her into something that might hurt her… I don't know what it is but whenever people close to me is involved… things happen. And. People. Get. Hurt. Plus I'm not even sure I have a crush on Ruby in the first place!

"God. Mura… What do I do?" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Mura? I've heard the name a number of times but never got clarification." I heard a voice say. I shot up and looked at the window and saw my leader hanging out the window by his tail, I must not have noticed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm training my tail. When I was younger it would cause massive problems if someone grabbed it, but like any other muscle I trained it." He explained.

"But hanging precariously out a window?" I asked again.

"I've fallen from Higher heights before. I'll be ok." He said.

I sat on the window sill and watched him pull himself up and lower himself back down in a cross legged position with his arms also crossed. His tail was wrapped around a bar that was just beneath the window, how it got there… I don't know.

"So how do you know Her name?" I asked.

"Mura's? Well I'm a natural nocturnal person, sorta, and you sir… Talk in your sleep. A lot." He replied.

"How much do you know?" I questioned.

"I know enough that Mura had such an impact on your life that it gives you night terrors. Good or bad has yet to be determined." He responded.

"You are very analytical." I commented.

"I am technically a scientist." He retorted.

We both sat in silence for a minute. His presence is another one I can't understand, like it feels like we've known each other for years! But that's a mystery for another day…

"So you gonna tell me about her?" He asked.

"Not really no." I replied.

"Come on, We're partners for the next 4 years! I'm going to find out by law of averages!" He said.

"I'll compromise." I started.

"Ok?" He said

"You'll ask a question, I'll answer. I'll ask a question and you answer… Truthfully." I said, trying to find a way I can bite the bullet.

"And you'll answer truthfully?" He questioned.

"Of course." I assured.

"Who is Mura?" He asked bluntly, I don't know how he knows but I think ill get an answer soon enough.

"She was my Girl friend back in signal…" I replied.

"Your turn." He said.

"Do you have a crush on Yang?" I asked, trying to get under his skin so he'll be subtler next time.

"A small one yes." He answered seriously, meaning it's going to be one of those conversation.

"How old was she?" He asked.

"17." I answered, not taking in the fact he said… Was…

"Did you ever find out who your parents partners were?" I asked, maybe flustered will do the trick to make his questions… More sensitive…

"I did, but i'll tell you later. It's important, but one thing at a time." He stated.

"What was she like?" He asked.

"She was… different. It's very hard to describe it in words." I said with a sad smile.

"What was it like living by yourself for 4 years?" I asked after a minute or so, thankfully he was patient.

"Hey pull me up." He said lifting his hands to me, in one swift motion I lifted him onto the other side of the window sill, it's a good thing we're both smallish. We both sat with one leg hanging off of the window, we could be mistaken for being related.

"Any way, it was… quiet. I ended up talking to myself like a mad man every now and again so I could hear another voice, until my aunt called." He replied.

"Ok and whats your question?" I asked.

"How did she die?" He questioned bluntly.

I was visibly shocked, I never told anyone other than Ruby that she had died. "H-How-" I started to say.

"Kristian I'm practically nocturnal some nights, and you sir talk in your sleep. I can hear you faintly cry her name out most of those nights. I know a pained cry when I hear one, a cry of someone you love dead in your arms." He explained before pausing.

"So who killed her?" He asked again breaking the silence.

"T-The white Fang…" I choaked out.

Now it was his turn to look visibly shocked, his eyes widened for a second before he sighed with a bitter chuckle.

"My turn. Your family isn't on a 4 year long mission are they?" I asked, both of us tried not to get glassy eyed.

"Nope, my dad, my sister and my… M-My Mom were all murdered, and I'm 90% sure the white fang killed them too." He replied.

"You're not all the way sure?" I questioned.

"It's hard to explain… I'd rather not lose my composure just yet." He said.

"You're right, lets get our mind of the gut wrenching stuff for now." I said sighing and closing my eyes, leaning my head back.

"So do you like Ruby?" He asked.

"I do I guess…" I replied.

"But you're afraid of forgetting Mura, or disrespecting her memory?" He asked.

"I think so…" I said.

"Well I once read something my mom wrote about her partners death; and it said something along the lines of, 'I shall take their deaths as fuel and add it to my own strength. And use the power to become the best Anyone has ever seen.' Speaking of which…" Jacob recited before being cut off.

"Stop!" I exclaimed as my eyes started to tear up again.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"Mura said something similar before she died. It was her favorite piece of poetry… She never would tell me who it was by or who it was for, I've never even read it." I replied.

"I know why…" He spoke.

"What?" I said confused.

"My mom wrote that for her and my dads partners when she found out they died… You wanna know their names?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah…" I hesitated.

"We weren't the first team called JKRO/JRKO. Team JRCO" (both pronounced Jericho) "Jessica, Royal , Carl and Onyx. During a time where naming kids after symbols and meanings wasn't as common." He spoke.

"That isn't enough of a reason to keep the author from me! Wait what were their last names?" He said frantically.

"Do you really want to know? I'll say this, one way or another you and I were gonna meet." He replied.

"Tell me!" I said getting louder.

"After they got married they were, Royal and Onyx … Lofgren…" He sighed.

"What?" I said, not being able to put two and two together.

"She hid it from you because she figured out, after some research most likely, that my parents partners were, in fact your biological parents." He explained.

"How do you know?" I said bluntly.

"It's public accessible, go read about them. They talk about you being orphaned." He said standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh and Kristian…" He continued.

"Yeah?" I said hoarsely.

"Don't be afraid to let Ruby into your life. The poem is about taking lessons from the path and moving on. Who knows you might fall in love with Ruby." He said before walking out with his scroll.

It never bothered me before, I never knew them so I never cared. But the fact that my … Life! … Was so strangely intertwined with both Ruby and Jacob is… Almost absurd.

I'm not sure of anything any more….

 _ **End of episode.**_

 _ **Fun fact: Izhar and the Drakes are a reference to a time travel rwby fanfic i love called remnants reclaimer, go check it out. Btw these dragons are a different speices from the big one from volume 3… so keep that in mind.**_

 _ **So if any of you DragonBall:Rwby fans are suspecting I'm giving up on that doc then NO! You're dead wrong. I want it to be perfect so I'm taking my sweet time. But I don't wanna be completely devoid of content so… I have a couple ideas for this fic here and now and I can write it side by side… One quicker than the other… But I hope you guys enjoyed and will REVIEW and I'll see you guys next time for ….**_

 _ **Rwby: dark and light**_

 _ **Episode 6: Teams studying abroad!**_


	9. Episode 6

_**Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 6: Teams studying abroad**_

 _ **BTW I don't own any song or real life references I make! I am not the band QUEEN!**_

 _ **-Kristian P.o.v. Location library.-**_

For the longest time I did not care who my parents were or what they did. They actively gave me up to rot in that faunus hating orphanage, if it wasn't for Mura… Who knows what I would have become. Naturally the library was quiet, a welcoming silence in comparison to the noise Riley and Owen produce. I like them and stuff, they're good people, but my _Faunus_ ears are sensitive… so it's really loud. I sat at one of the computers and looked around, I didn't notice anyone I recognized immediately, excluding Ms. Belladonna. She had just sat down with a few books, our eyes met for a second, we nodded to each other and went back to our activities.

It only took a moment to reach the public accessible archives, and it took me me the same amount of time to figure out what I wanted to JRCO; There was enough information on the Barnett side of things, however a lot of it was above my paygrade, and when I found the Lofgren's file a lot of that was classified as well. But the first thing I found on their page was the investigation of their death, led by… Glynda Goodwitch, General James Ironwood and Qrow Branwen, well I can safely say I know 2 of those people and it seems I'll have some questions for Ms. Goodwitch the next chance I get. My eyes scanned the page relentlessly,

"Royal S̄ī m̀wng And Onyx S̄īdả. After they were married they made the family name of Lofgren in order to make an 'easy' name for themselves." I spoke softly.

"Cool last names…" I heard Ruby's voice over my shoulder.

"Yeah … AH! Ruby!" I started to say before I realized who was behind me.

"Hey!" She said happily.

"God! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Blake texted me and said you looked down so I came to cheer you up!" She said.

I turned to find Blake meeting my eyes once more with a small smile… that little shipper!

"Soooo, whatcha reading?" She continued sitting down next to me.

"You wouldn't like it." I replied.

"Come on man how bad can it be? Plus it's me! You can trust me." Ruby said enthusiastically.

I sighed and slid over and let her read the article that I read at least 5 times now, her expression began to lose its happy demeanour, which made my heart hurt more and more. Her face suddenly expressed great shock as she turned to me.

"I-I'm so sorry…" She said sadly.

"For what?" I asked.

"You were sitting here reading about y-your parents. I didn't realize..." She started to say.

"Ruby it's ok. You didn't know, hell I didn't know until yesterday." I stopped her.

"Yesterday?" She questioned.

"Jacob told me. It felt like we both were going to break into tears… They were apart of his Mother's team, so it's like an extended relatives he never met. Also look here, I was the youngest of 6, I had 2 Older brothers and 3 older sisters. But after reading this there's still something that doesn't make sense?" I explained.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"First off why isn't their species listed, I know it doesn't matter, I'm faunus so it is safe to assume they too was faunus… But think this; my parents and Jacob's parents were on the same team, they did the same job Jacob's parents in a separate location across Remnant. Most of the files are classified but the investigation does say that they were killed by the Grimm but the question remains, I was a baby at the time, so why wasn't I killed?" I explained.

"Not sure." She said thoughtfully.

"I just can't wrap my head around it." I continued further.

"Well hey, you're here now and you got us. I know what it's like to lose a part of your family, you remember, but Yang and the rest of my team is like my new family. I know we can't replace what you had… or could have had, but Teams JRKO, RWBY, heck even JNPR will try to be your family if you let us." She consoled.

"Thanks Ruby. You're really nice..." I said with a small smile.

"Eh, Part of the Job." She replied.

We had another one of those small silences where Brown eyes met silver and we just stopped, my mind went blank, neither of us knew what to say. But for a moment, and only a moment, the humming of room, from the Computer to the noisy hallway outside. Everything seemed to just… stop. This made Blake's approach all the more… sudden,

"Hey Ruby! Did you get the message?" She asked.

"AH! No what message?" Ruby said, just as startled as I was.

"Team Rwby is needed in Ms. Goodwitch's office." Blake said.

"Oh yeah I found it. I wonder who else got the message?" Ruby replied.

"Apparently my team got the same message." I said looking at my scroll.

"Ditto." Said a passing Ren.

"I Didn't even notice he was here." I said.

"Yeah he's quieter than Blake." Ruby joked.

"We will see about that." Blake replied humorously.

"Alright well let's get going!" Ruby said Jumping up.

I quickly logged out and followed the two girls out of the library, as we walked down the hallway we caught up in with team JNPR and to my luck Riley and Owen were with them… But our leader was once more nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Owen where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He's already in Ms. Goodwitches office." He replied.

"Hey you ever noticed he never comes to the dorm to sleep every few nights?" Riley asked.

"What?" Yang chimed in.

"Yeah this week in particular he has been going from the final class of the day to… Well I'm not sure… But he is going somewhere! And we don't see him until breakfast the next morning…" Owen explained.

"It really became apparent the second he started talking less…" Riley added.

"If it's something important then we just need to be there for him alright guys." Ruby said, getting into leader mode.

"That's very kind and mature Ruby." Pyrrha praised.

"I may not know him as well as you guys but, he doesn't seem like the kinda guy to be brought down by many things…" Jaune said, turning to me and my team mates.

"Well I'm sure we are about to find out." I said as we reached the office.

We were let into the office where we found my team's leader hunched over a computer screen and two scrolls, across from him was his aunt pointing to the scrolls. Despite it being Ozpin's office, he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh hey guys!" He said happily.

"Welcome. Before we start, everything that is said in this room will not be spoken outside this room." Glynda spoke.

"Uhh… Are we like, forming the avengers initiative-OW!" Riley replied before Owne socked him one in the shoulder… "Shut it Riley!"

"Jokes aside! Your mission, if you choose to take it, is normally supposed to occur during your next semester but we have a rare opportunity to start one early." Jacob said.

"Well let's hear what it is before we make a decision." Ruby said.

"Okie dokie so… Who wants to spend a week in the middle of nowhere with just each other!" He says with fake enthusiasm.

"CAMPING TRIP!" Riley and Owen scream.

"Well yes and no…" Jacob says with a sigh and his fingers in his ears as a reaction to the yelling.

"Just spit it out!" Weiss said impatiently.

"Right so, I have a few theories on how Grimm work within certain regions of Remnant. However I need your guys help if i am to succeed in the test. That means you all will have to spend a week with me in the middle of a canyon chasing Grimm." He explained.

"I'm out…" Weiss said as she almost walked out.

"You get extra credit and get to sit out of Ports class for a week…" Jacob sweetens the deal.

"I'm back in…" Weiss said standing next to ruby.

"Really? That's what it takes? Nerd…" Ruby jokes as Weiss stares daggers into her face.

"So it's up to you guys. If it's yes, it'll be all of us a week by ourselves, If not you just won't see me and my aunt for a little longer. Blah, blah, blah. I'll explain in amazing detail later. It's just a yes or no…" He said.

"You already know our answer." Riley said, without protest from Me or Owen.

"Uh guys. I'm in if you are?" Ruby says to her team, they all nodded in agreement.

"I guess. A camping trip in the middle of nowhere hunting down Grimm with no teacher supervision… sure why not!" Jaune said, the rest of his team agreed.

"Alright then it's settled. It is about 10:00 am on a Sunday. You have 2 hours to get whatever equipment you require and meet me at the airships… also if you happen to have any dark cloaks like the one on the chair or the one that ruby is wearing. This may require some stealth…" He explained.

We all left to equip our various items for our stay in Grimm country, a large Tent that was provided for us as well as military grade back packs. To say we were prepared is an understatement.

 _ **-POV SWITCH- 1st P.O.V Jacob's pov-**_

At the appropriate time the two full teams plus my own arrived. It appeared Me, Ruby and Kristian were the only ones with cloaks… it appears I know who is doing the late night stealth stuff… While Weiss and Owen appeared annoyed at this endeavour, Riley and Nora were extra excited for everyone… even the downers!

"You all ready! Now Teams JNPR and RWBY will have to take another Bullhead airship. My team will have to take the one with all the equipment on it." I spoke.

"Okie dokie! See ya when we get there!" Ruby said as she we all stepped foot on our separate airships.

My team got settled in the airship and I made my way to the Pilot in the cockpit…

"The Coordinates may be broad but I'll open the side door and point in the Direction I want you to land. Just listen to your headset after that we are all set!" I said as I picked up a headset in order to hear the pilot.

"Understood" The female pilot said aloud, starting the craft.

I walked back to be greeted by the sight of my calm and waiting team, "So what's the call? No in Flight movies or popcorn?" Riley joked.

"Unfortunately No…" I smiled.

"Alright I'm putting my earbuds in!" Owen said.

"Ditto!" Riley added.

After a few minutes went by in silence I felt Kristian tap my shoulder, "Hey dude can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Have you Read the investigation report on my parents death?" He asked softly.

"As much as I could…" I replied.

"So some of it was classified for you as well?" He asked.

"Yup… and my pay grade is higher than that of a normal students." I said with my hand on my chin.

"W-Was the Species label also classified for you?" He questioned, a bit hesitant.

"Umm… yeah! I thought that was weird. But if your Faunus then one of them at least must have been Faunus as well…" I replied.

"Yeah, thats what me and Ruby thought." He said.

"You read it with Ruby? That's not very Romantic…" I joked.

"Oh Shut up… I didn't ask her to read the depressing article." He said.

"Did she say the 'We will be your family if you let us' thing?" I asked, semi sarcastically.

"Yeah how did you know?" He replied.

"A) I'm a sick Romantic. B) My aunt said something similar before. And in a way she's right. You wanna move on from pain and suffering, then find a family that'll love you unconditionally, so let it be your brothers and sisters in arms. And hey who knows, it might be lovers in arms sooner or later." I said.

"Alright, Alright I get it." He said as silence overtook the Bull head.

However after a few minutes of silence, a faint singing could be heard. Kristian and I turned to find Owen singing a Queens song… What song? Well give it a listen…

"I'm burning through the sky yeah! …. Two hundred degrees…" It was faint so they could barely hear him.

But then Owen started getting louder, his eyes were closed so he couldn't tell we were listening.

"Don't stop me now, If you wanna have a good time, Just give me a call!"

I turned to Kristian and smiled evilly…

"No… please don't" Kristian sighed.

"Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time), Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time),I don't want to stop at all... yeah!" I begun to sing along, I'm not amazing but I can pretend right? "Come on man lighten up!" I said in between the verses Owen was still singing.

He rolled his eyes and softly recited the lyrics with me, "I'm burning through the sky Yeah!,Two hundred degrees, That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, I'm trav'ling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic woman of you!" We all sang together.

Unbeknownst to me Riley saw us "singing" along and Facetimed someone in the other Bull head and told them to just stay quiet and listen to the train wreck.

"Ooh I'm burning through the sky yeah! Two hundred degrees, That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, I'm trav'ling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man outof you!" We sung a little louder and a little more confident.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO OLD!" We heard Nora Yell from the other end.

"BUT THEY'RE LIKE 12!" Pyrrha laughed and everyone else laughed.

Kristian and I jumped out of our skin and looked immensely embarrassed

"HA HA HA ENCORE GENTLEMEN! ENCORE!" Yang said aloud in between bouts of laughter.

"Btw guys… I'm totally recording this…" Riley giggled.

At this Kristian and I went from an embarrassed Bashful expression to serious annoyance, this was greatly apparent when we both raised our hands and charged yellow energy balls and pointed them at Riley…

"OH NO ANGRY MONKEYS!" Weiss joked, which was terrifying in its own right!

"RUN RILEY RUN!" Ruby yelled.

"So… if you guys are done with your Queen Concert We have reached the coordinates." The pilot said with a chuckle.

"Copy that opening Left side door." I said retracting my energy ball followed by Kristian.

"Our black cloaks flapped in the wind of the outside air. I held on to the handles and hung partially out the side.

I looked around until we found a Grassy Canyon like structure with 100 meter high

canyon walls that appear easy to scale.

"Down there mam. The middle of the Canyon." I said.

"Doesn't seem like a good place you wanna get ambushed." She advised.

"Don't worry about it. All apart of the plan." I assured.

"Roger that." The pilot replied.

The Bullheads reached the middle of the canyon without issue… "Kristian grab the right side of that." I said pointing to the Cylindrical Generator in the back of the Bullhead.

As we landed, Kristian the Generator and carried it to a hard patch of grass within the field, I grabbed several beacon and pike like objects and placed them a few feet away from the generator.

"Alright! I need my power houses! Yang, Nora, Kristian, grab these cylinder things and place them next to the generator. Blake and Ren I need you up on the right ridge and tell me what you see, don't go too far out of sight, my ears are good so stay within earshot. Riley, Owen please do the same on the left ridge." I said as yang and the others brought me the Cylinder objects. The four scaled their respective walls with no issue whatsoever.

"Now will you three go into the back where the tents were and get out the … Uh… Gazebo thing? It'll protect this equipment from liquid that isn't water… like acid… I'll explain later." I asked.

"And what about us?"Jaune asked.

"Will the rest of you start setting up tents. This is important, you need to set them up in such away that both ends are always open in case of an emergency. Set them up in a circle a few feet away around the center of the equipment, except Weiss." I asked.

"What do I do?" Weiss asked.

"Have you ever been camping Ms. Schnee?" I asked plugging wires into the middle generator.

"No why? But I don't see the point of setting it all up like this?" She argued.

"I've done this tons of times by myself and with one or two other people. I just do what my aunt and others had taught me. After we get up and running we will all become a democracy again. Also I need you to be well rested and not straining yourself…" I explained.

As I flipped open the 3rd Cylinder with a computer screen and keyboard, it took a moment but booted up without issue. With only a few key taps the rest of the cylindrical object burst to life.

"Why me?" Weiss asked.

"You, mam, are going to be very important and helpful later down the road. But if doing nothing isn't your style you can help we with these generators." I said.

"What do we do?" Nora asked.

"Helping the tents would be nice… Jaune seems to be having trouble…"I said watching Jaune fumble with the tent legs as Pyrrha was too busy cracking up to help him.

"NO WAIT! I GOT THIS!" Jaune yelled.

"So what is all this stuff for?" Weiss asked looking at the large multi colored objects

"The red one is basically a radio, this will allow our headsets to connect to each other and in an emergency connect to beacons call center. The blue module is an analyzer for new substances I come across. The green one here is a computer module that I will use to record the data I collect and controls the other modules. The middle one is just a generator…" I explained as I attached wires and plugins to each other and finished the job on the main 4 cylinders.

"And the pike thing?" She asked as I picked up a red glowing stick like object and attached it to the generator as well as the red module.

"This is the detection grid command beacon. The next thing we are doing after everyone is done is setting up the detection grid. This will allow us to detect Grimm within a 5 mile radius." I explained.

"All this stuff for learning about Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"All this stuff for recording and relaying data about Grimm. Most of what I do is physically experimental." I replied.

"You used to do this by yourself? How often did you get injured?" She questioned.

"A lot, I got scars where experiments have failed. That's why it was either bring 2 other teams plus my own or take my aunt with me next chance she gets, she is a little protective when she can be." I said tapping away at the keyboard.

"So what are we testing?" She asked, hitting the one thing I don't have a real answer for….

"Well Weiss it is a little hard to explain…" I said.

"Ok let me rephrase the question… What is the best case result of your experiments?" She rephrased.

"Well the Main one is… If I succeed, we should have a way to repel Grimm in the field." I explained hesitatingly.

"That's far fetched." She scoffed.

"Wait to see me in action…. IS EVERYONE READY!" I shouted to the returning parties as well as the tent people.

Once everyone gathered around Ren and the others would report what they saw…

"Riley and Owen? What did you guys see?" I asked.

"Just a forest for as long as the eye could see. Human eyes anyway, I'm sure you could see farther." Owen said.

"Marginally maybe. Ren, Blake?" I said.

"We saw something strange…" Ren said…

"What was it!" Jaune gulped.

"It looked like a broken skyscraper?" Blake said.

"Oh yeah. We are to the right of Mount Glenn, to the left of that is the emerald forest where the security grids are. We aren't going there this week…" I explained.

"Mount Glenn?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, long story short… First attempt at building out side the kingdoms…. It didn't work." I said.

Everyone was quiet in thought, now I hate to bring them out of it but I got work to do…

"Ok Ruby and Jaune. You should be receiving a map from me with several dots on it." I said as Jaune and Ruby pulled out their scrolls.

"Ok look the red line is the path One team will follow and the white line is the path another will follow." I continued.

"Ok got it." They both said as they watched the two lines begin at the same point in the east and work its way over to each other in the west in opposite directions.

"Both teams will move across their allocated dots and at those dots place these blue beacons and meet back here. You will go together exactly 5 miles out and meet back here once you're finished. Now I am screwing with the teams a tiny bit… Riley, Owen… You guys will have the most dangerous job." I explain further.

"Oh screw you…" Owen said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry Scooby I'll be sure to give you some Scooby snacks when we get back!" Riley said in an ok impression of shaggy, needless to say everyone was amused…

"Wait why are you shaggy!" Owen retorted.

"Anyway gang… You guys will travel up and down the canyon together at the same time as the other team. You will look for caves and anything that could be used as a Grimm nest, you must do this quickly and hopefully if nothing goes wrong we should be done by nightfall. Now what have I done with the teams…" I said taking a gasp from talking so long.

"Come on spit it out!" Said an impatient Weiss.

"The only change I'm making to the teams is this, Kristian. You will go in Yang's place… Is that ok with you Ruby?" I asked.

Ruby looked between Kristian and Yang, "Yup that's a good replacement!" Ruby semi joked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yang semi joked in reply.

"Is that ok with you too Yang?" I asked.

"Yeah sure…" She shrugged.

"Ok next take these tracking devices and place them in the charging port of your scrolls. Also take the second to connect these headsets to your scrolls as well. This way you can just press the red button and say call whoever and we can communicate in side the field of the beacons. Everyone understand?" I explained as everyone followed the instructions and stood at the base of the east wall of the canyon.

"We're all ready!" Ruby said.

"Ditto!" Riley and Owen said starting to walk down the north path of the canyon.

"Ok after this the lead will be transferred to Ruby, Jaune and I. But if you got better ideas then speak up. Ready. Set. HUNT!" I said aloud into the headset so everyone could hear.

I turned off my headset and set and sat at a folding chair I brought in front of the country screen.

"Hey keep an eye out for me Yang. I got some more analysis settings to put in place before they're done so…" I said, a little embarrassed.

"Gotcha!" She said keeping a watch on the environment.

 _ **End of Episode**_

 _ **Good news and Bad news. Still having a hard time with the Dragon Ball:Rwby fanfic. But I got a lot of Ideas for this one so… The next Episode should be up soon… I hope… But I hope you enjoyed and Dont for get to write and review!**_

 _ **I'll see you all next episode for**_

 _ **Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 7: What do the Grimm Fear?**_


	10. Episode 7

_**RWBY: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 7: Brawler 4 Life**_

 _ **-P.O.V 1st Yang pov-**_

Oh. My. God. THIS IS SO BORING! I have been standing in this clearing staring at… NOTHING! Jacob said there might be Grimm! I haven't even seen a… WAIT… nope it's a bird… not even a Grimm bird. In my bored daze, I hear a loud annoyed groan from the aforementioned boy behind me, meaning this day might get worse.

"What seems to be the problem Tech man?" I said walking up behind him.

"Bored Yang?" He said staring at a Cpu screen saying 'Rebooting'

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Well, it's gonna take like 20 minutes for this to start so we can talk or something. There is another fold out chair near JNPRs tent." He said.

"Wait isn't that computer tracking my sister and the others?" I asked.

"It will, eventually. At the moment my scroll is keeping track until then, But it's slower at notifying us by a couple minutes which is terrifying; It'll beep once when a team has reached their mile marker. It'll beep twice when they are trying to contact us and it'll beep rapidly when someone's in trouble." He said in a monotonous tone.

"Good? I guess?" I responded.

"So how are you Yang? You doing good?" He said, sounding like he just woke up as I pulled up the only other chair in the valley.

"I'm not gonna lie…" I said as I paused as he chuckled.

"IT'S BORING!" We said simultaneously.

We stopped and chuckled for a second before he continued, "Yeah the early part of the missions are usually the slowest. I have never been around here before so I was being overly cautious for the sake of my aunt… So I had you stick with me just incase." He continued with a stretch.

"Oh I thought it was because you liked me?" I joked, as to which he laughed.

"Oh you caught me! What a shock, another pubescent manchild hunter has a crush on the Beauty of Beacon!" He also joked.

"Yeah get in line, it stretches around the courtyard a couple times." I said as we laughed together.

"So, can you use your locker anymore with the amount of love letters people shove in there?" He jokingly asked.

"Nah, I tell them to send it to my PO box which is secretly the Furnace in the boiler room. The mailman just shoves them in there." I replied.

"Oh is that where mine went?" He asked.

"No! I loved yours! I just… lost it…" I replied.

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

We heard the computer startup and Jacob turned to mess with it for a few minutes, in the time it took for him to connect stuff, I looked around the valley some more. This time I noticed the valley was quite peaceful… it might not be so bad here…

"Ok so now everything is setup so it should be quicker when notifying us on an issue or-" He started to say before the computer started beeping rapidly. He scrambled for his headset, he put one headphone on.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"It's Ruby and Kristian! Their headset appears to be offline! Someone answer me! Team Rwby? JNPR?" He said frantically.

"How can I hear them?" I asked.

"Put your headset on and hold the button for a few seconds." He replied tapping at the keyboard.

"Yes we hear you stop yelling!" We heard Weiss yell from the other end, thankfully HE only had one headphone on! In the meantime my ears were bleeding...

"Weiss! What's the issue! We've lost contact with Ruby and Kristian!" He said aloud.

"They are fine! Stop freaking out… Their headsets just broke." Weiss replied.

I watch Jacob facepalm, "What… how… Do you even!" he said.

"We took a tumble and our headsets knocked a couple wires loose." We heard Ruby yell, seemingly a decent distance away.

"That's fine. Weiss just keep an eye on them. Their tracking devices still work, Take the headsets with you… I'll fix them when you get back." He sighed.

"Alright. By the way we reached the first checkpoint, the teams are splitting up from here on out." Weiss said in annoyance.

"Thanks. Remember please be back before dark, I don't know what kinda nocturnal Grimm around so move quickly." He said.

"Well what are we supposed to do if we don't?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that. If worse comes to worst you hunker down somewhere and we all come to get you guys. I'd rather leave the equipment alone then lose my friends." He said rubbing his temple.

"How kind. Whatever, I'll call if something happens." Weiss asked.

"Yeah See you guys when you get back." He said in annoyance.

I watched him drop the headset and rub his face with a grown, that's kinda strange, I've never seen him get angry before. I could tell he was getting angry due to the fact his green aura started to glow, which isn't good...

"You ok Dude?" I asked.

"Ugh. We haven't even been here a freakin day and we are having technical difficulties! With no funny technical difficulty music!" He said getting progressively annoyed.

"Calm down dude, it's alright. They're gonna be ok, just relax." I reassured.

"Yeah, you're right… It's just been one hell of a week for-" He started to say before he turned around to face one of the large valley pathways.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something's coming." He said standing up and starting walking toward the back entrance to the canyon.

The both of us walked to the hill that overlooked the south side of the valley, and it was there when I noticed them… A group of Ursai wondering about the small valley.

"You may want to go put your headset back on the computer." I hear him say; I looked at his expression, it wasn't one of fear or anger at the Grimm, it was one of excitement.

Taking his advice I sprinted back and set the equipment in their proper place so they wouldn't be damaged. I ran back and noticed he removed the Dark green cloak he was wearing and didn't have his sword with him.

"Hey dude you might wanna grab your sword." I said.

"Nah, I need to hit my fist against something. Plus, I was a brawler before I was a swordsman." He said flashing a toothy challenging smile.

I smiled similarly, I've never fought this many Ursai before but I bet it's exhilarating. "Alright let's go!"

"Wait." He said.

"What? Is something wrong?" I reply.

"No, it might be too far away for you to see but there are two older Ursai at the back of the pack. They're the ones with more bone armor and are bigger. I'm not sure about here but where I come from they are smarter too. So let's take out the younger ones first… Quickly." He explained.

"Well do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, group them around us so the big ones will trip over the smaller ones if they try to get us, after that watch my back I'll watch yours." He said smiling again.

"Back to back. Got it!" I said activating my gauntlets.

"Mind if I start us off my lady?" He said with an entertaining gesture and voice.

"You may do the honors Mr Sir..." I replied with an entertaining gesture and bow…

He charged two energy balls in his hands. I forget he and his partner share a semblance. He charged them in both hands for a second before smashing them together into one large energy ball which he also spent a second or so charging. Finally he brought the larger energy ball back like a baseball and threw it as hard as he could. It reached the distant Ursai and exploded in the middle of their herd, the explosion knocked many of them off balance, giving us and opening.

"Now! Run!" He yelled as we dashed forward together.

The two of us dashed as fast as we could, we reached the group In no time. I followed his lead and leaped in the middle of the surrounding Grimm. We stood back to back and watched as the young and injured Ursai stand up and roar. After their roar, they simply kept their distance and started to stare at us … Looking at each other every now and again.

"They're studying us." He said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I don't think these Grimm have ever seen a human before." He replied.

The two armored Ursai roared loudly, this prompted the young Ursai to lunge forward and attack at once. I dashed forward and uppercut the closest one and spun kicked two others nearby, the one I uppercut was killed instantly, they seemed weaker than I remember. However the two nearby retaliated, but they were clumsy and all it took was me crouching to my knee, once their heads collided I sprung up and grabbed their necks and smashed their heads into the each other followed by the ground. After those two were dead I heard a growl behind me I turned in time to see an Ursai face plant into the ground, I saw my young friend grab the Ursai by the feet, He lifted it and spun it into another Ursai. He then brought the head of the Ursai, currently in his hands, into the ground and shattered its skull.

It didn't take long to kill the remaining Young Ursai; we looked around for the Older armored Ursai but they had vanished!

"Did they run away? Can grimm even do that?" I said.

"What! They couldn't have just ran away? Stay quiet for a sec, I'm gonna see if I can hear them…" He said astonished, as he closed his eyes and turned to a few directions.

His eyes shot open and he turned to the cliff side above us to see one of the heavily armored Ursai roaring on the edge.

"There is one… But where's the other?" He questioned as he charged an energy ball in his left hand.

I looked around just in time to see the other one jump out from behind a nearby rock and rushes Jacob.

"BEHIND YOU!" I yelled as I dashed for him too, however during our conflict we got further apart tearing apart the Grimm. I really wish I had Rubys speed right about now!

The armored Ursai reached him before I did, luckily Jacob blocked the attack in time and blasted the older one back. I rushed that one as it was staggering, I took both hands and slammed it into its head, rocketing it into the floor. In a mere moment I had my knee on its throat and was pummeling its head until it stopped moving beneath me.

I heard a loud growl not from the Ursai but from my green and red clad friend. I turned to see the other Ursai, who had jumped down from its perched, had sunk it's teeth in Jacobs shoulder. The Grimm slammed him into the cliff wall next to it, next it took my friend and slammed him into the ground face first. It let go of his shoulder and roared triumphantly as I dashed as fast as I could. Next he twisted onto his back and quickly fired a volley of energy balls into the cocky Ursai's face. Once more I reached the two and grabbed the Ursai by its feet and slammed it onto its back just behind me, it's back spikes made it stick into the ground, making it an easy target.

By this point Jacob was up and dashed for the Ursai…

"Hold open its bottom jaw!" He yelled.

I reached and ripped it down by its bottom teeth, my aura relieving the stinging sensation. I drove my knee into its abdomen, holding it in place as Jacob grabbed its top jaw and shoved his hand down its throat.

"Gross!" I said astonished. I used my free arm and it's gauntlet shots to knock away the larger arms trying to grab me...

"Quiet! Hold its arms down. This with make sense I promise." He said sternly.

I activated my semblance, forced its arms to the ground and held it there... I heard the roar of the Ursai beneath us, but it sounded muffled. The monster gagged and sounded like it was choking…

"Well that sound interesting, it's choking but I can't find any lungs … or completely developed lungs at least… That means it has a reflex, or it is developing one." He mumbled.

"Jacob what are you doing? You're making the Ursai deepthroat your arm?!" I growled and questioned as the creature struggled. In that time Jacob shoved his arm further down the monster's throat, shoulder deep to be exact, my question was justified…

'Chuckles' "It would not be the first time I was shoulder deep in an Ursai. In all seriousness, I am confirming a suspicion that I hadn't planned on confirming today." He explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you're currently fisting a Ursai's throat!" I exclaimed crushing its wrists.

"I need to keep the Ursai alive, or else I can't analyze its internal organs… now hang on I need to concentrate…" He mumbled as his arm shifted, I could only imagine what his hand was rooting around in… gross.

Eventually the Ursai just stopped moving, I heard its ragged slow growling as it just excepted the intrusive arm. It sounded like it understood it was gonna die but was just waiting for it, I noticed were its jaw had closed on Jacob's arm, blood seeped out onto the grass beneath him. Despite being gnawed on he exhibited no signs of pain at all, like the nerves in his arm were dead or numb.

"Are you almost done yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, please take a couple steps back." He directed.

I stood up and backed away as I say a yellow light seeped out of the mouth obscured by his arm, before I knew it the stomach of the Ursai exploded and our little battle was finally over.

Despite taking more damage than I did that battle, my Green clad friend didn't sound tired in the slightest.

However I did notice the spot next to his neck that was gushing blood as well as the bite marks on his arm.

"Did you lose your Aura!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's not as strong as yours. But don't worry, I can fight without it remember?" He replied as we walked back to the camp.

"Yeah well! You still need to get that patched up when we get back, also next time take your sword with you!" I scolded.

"Aww! I didn't know you cared about me that much!" He joked, I was about to playfully punch him in the shoulder but then I quickly remembered his injuries.

"Shut up, you got your butt handed to you." I retorted.

"Yeah… I underestimated these Grimm. The older ones were smarter than I thought, but I did benefit from the experience in a different way. Also I got to relieve some stress, now I feel pretty relaxed." He said happily.

"Yeah at the cost of nearly losing your right arm, ugh I don't want to imagine how difficult things would be if I lost my arm…" I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Eh, I do that all the time back home…" He says.

"That's terrifying… stop it…" I sighed.

We reached the camp and the first thing he does is not go for the first aid kits; but for the computer… WHY!

"Dude! Fix yourself first!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah! Calm down… you sound like my Aunt…" He said, as he tapped away on the computer and put on the headset with on phone not on his ear.

"Maybe she's got a point…" I retorted as I hand him one of the first aid kits.

He sat down on the folding chair with the kit in his mouth, holding it by the handle.

"It's about lunch time, go grab something to eat. I gotta record my findings so please don't yell at me and stuff…" He said with the zipper in his mouth, I could still understand him though…

I rubbed my temples and walked to my tent, I sat down on my sleeping bag with some rations. I laughed at my set up of sleeping bags. I placed Ruby's near the side of the tent, so I can snuggle with her and annoy her to death at night… I can imagine her complaining that she wakes up all sweaty… unless it gets cold, in which case she'll beg for it...

"Testing, testing. We good?" I heard him say aloud.

I finish my block of… ration… and watch the kid fumble with the first aid stuff…

"Exploration party log 1: The first interaction with Grimm was a successful one. First Year

Student Yang Xiao Long and I encountered a pack of 12 Ursai, most of the Ursai were young and had little to no bone protrusions, indicating their age and threat level. Ms Xiao Long and I were able to destroy 10 of the 12 Ursai in a matter of minutes. The last two Ursai were older; so old as the bone armor and large protrusions indicated. Assumably these Grimm had never encountered people before, however the older grimm had exhibited signs of an above average amount of intelligence and planning for their species." I grew tired of watching him fumble with the bandages and disinfectant I decided I was just gonna help him.

I pulled the other fold out chair behind him and mumbled, "Here I'll do it" as to which he nodded.

He removed his torn Gi and shirt, he turned a bit to present the wound. I started disinfecting the bite on the trap muscle, usually people jump or wince when that stuff is applied… Myself included. However not a single time did he react to the sting of the medicine. I had to move quickly before his aura returned and possibly heal over something that could get infected. I know his aura would eventually heal it regardless but I know for a fact scar tissue can occur despite his aura...

"In the minute and a half it took to kill ten young Ursai, one older Ursai stood atop a cliff face to distract us from the other Ursai that soon after ambushed me. The Ursai was subdued with the assistance of Miss Xiao Long, next I began to examine the insides of the Ursai without killing it." He said as he lifted his arm when I started patching it up.

"The lining of the stomach was more of a brittle substance with no form of stomach acid. The lining had very little elasticity and broke off when I tried to pick it off, once I did the substance appeared to dissolve in my fingertips, possibly the developing stomach acid. The Ursai did have a fully functioning larynx, however that may be the first thing they develop given the roads and cries the Grimm produce. From what I could tell the older Ursai did not have lungs or at least not fully developed lungs, however with my arm down its throat it simulated choking and gagging. Ultimately the experience was very interesting." He explained before he paused to think.

I was halfway through disinfecting his shoulder when I got to thinking, which I'm told is a dangerous pastime, I started thinking about my young friend here. He's about Ruby's age but he hadn't cried out in pain once… He made a growl of rage and no other sign of sheer pain through the the encounter. What could have happened to this kid that made him used to pain...

"In terms of injuries, I myself suffered from a severe loss in aura as well as bleeding wounds from my trap muscle, shoulder muscle and forearm muscle on my right side. However I am still incapable of fighting. As for Miss Xiao Longs injuries, she luckily suffered from minor loss of aura due to teeth marks on her fingers and nothing else." He continued just as he turned his head back at me, waiting for something.

"Right? You're not hurt anywhere else?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. I would have preferred it if I had gotten hurt instead of you. It would have made the fight easier." I said as I started wearing the bandage around his arm.

"Why?" He questioned.

"My semblance allows me to get stronger from being hurt." I replied.

"Oh… Hmm… alright that is the end of the report on our first Grimm encounter of the week." he said as he typed a couple things into the computer with his good hand.

I tightened the bandage around his arm, he felt put the bandage lightly. I still sat behind him to make sure I did a good job, I guess fixing Rubys skinned knees and other assorted wounds finally paid off.

"Thanks Yang." He said as he focused for a few seconds as he closed his eyes, when he reopened them he looked slightly annoyed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"My aura isn't regenerated yet… eh, no matter." he said as he stretched his arm.

"So are you good now?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks doc." he said standing up and reaching for his gi and shirt.

"Doctor Xiao Long… Yup I'd be the hottest doctor in the ward!" I joked as I moved my chair a little bit away from his, I didn't want to make things uncomfortable.

He chuckles as he stares at his torn clothes and walked over to his bag next to his tent.

As he walked back he asked, "You won't find it weird if I keep my shirt off do you?"

"Nah; would you mind it if I took my shirt off?" I joked, the flustered look on his face made my day… also busted my gut.

"Uhh.. does your clothes need to be resown?" he asked with a red face.

"Pfft, I'm messin with you kid! Relax! You just got your butt kicked by an Ursai, you need to laugh it off." I say leaning back on one of the cylinders.

"Alright, alright. Believe it or not that's how I learn, some of the time." He said as he pulled out a needle and colored string. Man how often does this happen that he has prepared for this crap? I just packed clothes, rations, and my toothbrush.

"By getting your butt kicked?" I questioned.

"Uhh, pretty much yeah. Back home, for example, when my mom took me out to fight a Deathstalker she said to figure it out without her help, because she already knew the answers. So I did, and I lost, so my mom grabbed me and left the deathstalker alive. So when I devised a plan to defeat it, I confronted it again. But it was just as difficult to fight as it was last time, why? You may ask… well after I lost the 2nd time I figured out a sure fire way to beat the same deathstalker. So my mom found it, it was easy thankfully because she tagged it. We found it and I finally defeated it, I learned 3 things from the encounter. 1) if it weren't for my mom, I'd be dead. 2) I now know if you leave a Grimm alone after fighting it, it will learn. 3) I now know how to defeat a Deathstalker in the most efficient way." He explained as he started re-sowing the red shirt.

"Wow you can talk forever" I mumbled, at which he chuckled. "That's all great and all, but to refer you to numero uno, you would always need another person with you to make sure you don't die." I stated.

"Well I survived 4 years alone using a similar method of studying other Grimm..." he chuckled.

"What?" I questioned.

"Did I never tell you guys?" He said.

"No? Tell us what?" I asked once more.

"My Mother and Father, took my sister on an extended exploratory and classified hunting mission. They left when I was 10 years old, my aunt stayed with me for one year to continue my studies, train me, and just to keep me company. After a couple setbacks that occurred within Beacon; Auntie had a dilemma, either return to Beacon and leave me Isolated for an indefinite amount of time, or remain with me and risk her job among other things for the sake of my training." He explained, as of now my joking demeanor turned serious.

"And she returned to Beacon... " I continued for him.

"Yup. She left for Beacon and I continued in Isolation. Not complete Isolation, she and uncle Oz would call from time to time, they'd visit on holidays, certain special days, and when they had vacation days." He explained with a smile.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"Being by myself? I found it perfectly fine actually, I had a big house to myself. State of the art tech at my disposal, and I could do everything I ever wanted to do at any point in time. Did it get lonely? Absolutely, but Auntie would always pick up the phone, and weirdly enough I tended to talk to myself... a lot." He said with a laugh towards the end.

I honestly didn't know what to say, the kid has been alone for so long. He looked up to find my conflicted expression, so he continues in my silence. "So in conclusion to my long winded explanation of crap that doesn't matter, if I were alone I would have probably survived. But I you have my gratitude for saving me."

"No prob. Any time." I said trying to relax.

"However… your prince is in another castle." He joked, which I did laugh at the classic joke, more than I should have…

"Wait! But I'm blonde! I'm supposed to be making cake!" I retorted.

"Yes, however my dear, you are not a damsel in distress, not by a longshot." He laughed.

We laughed and decided to change the subject, "So where did you learn to sew?" I asked.

"My aunt taught me." He replied.

"What other house-wifey things do you know?" I joked.

"I can cook, pay taxes and please my 1950's sexist husband!" He said, going along with the joke in a high pitched voice.

After a small fit of laughter, I asked "So how much of that is the truth?"

"Well I can cook, and I have to pay taxes and… other stuff." He answered, as he finished his redshirt.

"Great are you married too?" I half joked.

"Pfft! Auntie would kill me if I was married at this age." He replied as he started his Green Gi.

"Are you dating anyone?" I asked, legitimately asking this time.

"Nah, there isn't a girl on this planet that would date my ass. Plus everyone here is almost an adult." He replied.

"I mean there's someone out there! And Ruby is about your age!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ruby is a very nice and beautiful girl. However, I know her big sister is kinda over protective. That and I have a friend who likes her…" He explained.

"Good choice…" I said cracking my knuckles, "Wait who likes Ruby?"

"Geez, only everyone makes fun of them every time they're together." He replied.

"Kristian? I was just joking! I thought he had as much of emotion as Blake and Ren. Maybe I should have a talk with him…" I said, progressively getting more serious.

"Calm down alright, the guy went through a lot. He's also pretty docile, he isn't going to do anything to hurt Ruby I promise." He assured.

"Everyone went through a lot!" I argued.

"Yeah, everyone has secrets. But his are about the subject we're talking about, he had a bad experience in the past so trust me when I say he'll die before Ruby gets hurt." He said glaring up at me, I already knew I could beat him I needed to but he does put up an amazing fight that I don't want to have.

"You better be right." I retorted, trying to calm down again. "Sorry for getting mad, she's my little sister and I don't want a dumb man breaking her heart."

"I get it, I have a little sister too. Luckily she isn't at dating age yet…" He said, returning to his Gi.

"So… How about you?" I asked.

"Me? I already told you. She's nice and attractive but I can say the same for the rest of you-" He started to reply.

"No, I mean do you like anybody?" I reiterated.

"Nah, I haven't been around enough people to find someone I … Like." He said with a small blush, I knew he was lying but I didn't want to pry. "How about you, I bet you got a whole store to choose from?" He asked.

"Most guys that try to ask me out are usually after a few things, and they usually get my fists before anything else. And the type of guy I like is usually afraid of me so… kinda lose lose situation." I explained.

"I can't imagine… I apologize for my meathead gender." He said, fixing the sleeve of his Gi.

"It's fine, I'm sure some nice guys exist." I said with a chuckle.

Silence overcame the valley once more, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes for a bit. It wasn't until we heard two familiar voices approach from ahead of us.

"Hey guys!" Riley yelled as he and Owen came jogging up.

"Holy crap! What happened to you?" Owen panted, looking at Jacobs bandaged side.

"Oh yeah, a herd of Ursai decided to drop by and I got my ass kicked." Jacob replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be good at this?" Riley asked, as he dug around in his bag near the tent.

"I study grimm, these ones had a different kind of behavior. Ones I haven't fought before, so it was very difficult. Thanks to Yang, I didn't suffer too much damage. Did you guys find any caves or places mass grimm could hide?" Jacob explained, going back to his Gi sowing.

"No we didn't see anything; You can give us the details on your encounter later. How far are the teams? Maybe we can catch one of em…" Owen said as riley handed him a water bottle and took one himself.

Jacob got up from the chair and stood in front of the cpu screen he hummed for a few seconds, "Yeah if you guys catch your breath and walk about a mile or two, then Run the rest of the way, you can meet up with team Jnpr." He stated.

"Alright cool, we will call you guys when we meet up with them." Riley said as they begun to speed walk down the other part of the canyon.

They were gone for only a few minutes and Jacob hadn't returned to fixing his clothes, I looked at him and he had a serious expression on his face… meaning something was wrong.

"What's the word Jman?" I asked.

"Your team is being slow…" He said softly.

"Huh? My sister is the fastest one here, how are they being slow?" I asked, I stood just behind him.

"I'm not sure, let me call Wie- … On second thought I'm gonna call Blake." He said putting on a headset.

"Why?" I asked.

"My hearing is sensitive, Weiss is loud and easily irritated." he explained.

"Good point." I replied, putting on my headset so I could hear.

He pressed something on the computer then pressed the button on the side, "Hello Blake? Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes I can hear you what do you need?" I heard from the other end.

"So you guys are moving really slowly on my screen. Am I reading it wrong or is there a problem?" He asked, sounding like an adult.

"No, we had a mishap with some-" Blake started to say before a loud, shrill, high pitched voice interrupted her.

"Is that him… blake… give... headset before…" Weiss sounded soft at first.

"HEY-" Weiss started to scream before he and I ripped our headsets off.

"Listen, we encountered a number of beowolves and we pressed the button to tell you! And we didn't hear anything from you! WHAT THE F-" We heard Weiss shriek, but after a second of her screaming we heard a struggle and Weiss's voice get muffled.

"Uhh… hey can you hear me?" Ruby said, and I was mortified. She sounded scared, and tired; and the worst thing I've ever hear Ruby sound… Angry.

"Ruby?" I asked

"Yeah… ugh… So you guys didn't pick up when we engaged some beowolves." Ruby said, trying to contain her anger.

"Ruby what happened!" I exclaimed before Jacob could say anything.

"Well, Weiss and Kristian got in an argument and it attracted a pack beowolves. We called in before and afterwards to check in because that's what Jacob said to do. But you guys didn't answer, and I was worried about you, not sure if anyone else was but I was." Ruby said getting progressively both frantic and annoyed.

"Alright calm down, we had a Grimm encounter of our -" Jacob chimed in to say.

"You had a Grimm encounter! We had to fight 30 beowolves! You MOTHER FU-" Weiss tried to say before she got muffled again.

"Uhh… Ruby what's wrong with Weiss?" I asked.

"Weiss is mad because she 'unnecessarily' got hurt and was reluctant about Kristian helping her. She is very stubborn…" Ruby explained. Weiss tried to yell something else but couldn't for whatever reason…

"Ok but what is wrong with her this second?" Jacob finished for me.

"Oh, Blake and Kristian are restraining her right now." Ruby replied.

"Ok… Why?" I asked.

"She's mad at you guys for not picking up… Like livid… and her yelling attracted more Grimm. So my question is, what happened to you guys?" Ruby asked.

"We beat up a pack of Ursai, it took longer to kill them than we thought." I explained.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Ruby questioned.

"I sustained more damage than I meant but I'll be fine, nothing to worry about." Jacob said.

"Alright so after all that is out of the way. What did you call for?" Ruby questioned.

"To put things bluntly, you better start moving quicker because if you guys don't you are gonna be stuck in the middle of the night around more Grimm…" He stated.

"Really? Got it, see you soon alright." Ruby replied.

"Yeah and be careful Rubes!" I exclaimed.

"I know Yang…" She replied before my bandaged friend hung up and typed a few things onto the computer.

"So I'm leaving these on from now on, I just didn't want to break them in the fight." He said.

"Geez like how mad do you think Weiss is?" I asked.

"She sounded like she wanted to hurt me… Had she been known to get violent?" He asked.

"I mean she might yell a lot, but I don't think she'll attack you if that's what you mean." I replied.

"Great so the only things to die tonight is my eardrums…" he half joked.

"I hope no one got too hurt." I said.

"If the beowolves were young then it's likely only Weiss got hurt." He said, rubbing his temples and sitting back down and started repairing his Martial arts Gi.

I leaned back again as a silence reached the little valley we were staying in; I felt my eyes get heavy as the quiet just let my blank mind drift into a dream in order to fill the void.

…

When I woke up I was on my sleeping bag curled up with Ruby's Pillow, it was getting closer to sunset and Jacob was sitting at the computer with his clothes repaired and the headset on his head.

'Yawn' "Hey, what… Oh crap I fell asleep didn't I?" I mumbled.

"Yeah you did. I hope you don't mind but I moved you to your sleeping bag." He replied allowed.

"How did you hear me mumble?" I said groggily.

"I have great Faunus hearing." He replied.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" I stood up and walked next to him, "So why did you move me? You didn't do anything else to me did you?" I asked.

"No I didn't do anything to you, I'm hurt that you think I would. And I moved you cus you fell out off the chair." He replied.

"I'm messing with you, It just taking a sec for my brain to reboot, I can even run the pun emitter in my brain." I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's easy, go ahead and try…" He said, a small smile creeping on his face.

I thought for a sec and one immediately came to mind, "What did parietal say to frontal?" I asked.

"I lobe you…" He finished.

"Oh I hate you so much, that was my joke." I pouted.

"It's _Cheesy_ , but It feels _Grate_!" He said… OUT PUNNING ME!

I growled, I'm a late starter after waking up; "Give me ten minutes and I'll kick your punny ass."

"I can't wait. In the meantime we might have a problem…" He said.

"What problem is that?" I asked

"JNPR are closing in, Riley and Owen are with them. Team Rwby plus Kristian isn't going to make it before Dark at this pace." He explained. "Get something to eat, drink, wake up and prepare for a fight on our hands. I'm gonna give them a call…"

"Got it…" I said sleepily walking to my team's food bag, putting my headset on so I could hear them.

From where I was sitting, eating my food, I heard him type something and make the call to my team and Kristian. "Come in Team Rwby?"

"Yeah watcha want?" Weiss said full of venom.

"Listen, you guys got a problem." He said before being interrupted.

"Great!" Weiss complained.

"Ugh… Listen, you guys are moving pretty fast however you aren't going to make it back before Dark. However you all need not worry!" He said as his tone 'Naturally' shifted to confidence and happiness.

"From what telemitry I have received, there is a very unlikely chance that any Grimm are around you! It's not perfect but it's what I got! However I do need you ladies to hurry on back here in order to ration out the food properly as well as fix those headsets you broke." He continued more naturally than before, put a chuckle here and a sigh there… He might have convinced them, but I wasn't.

"Ruby wants to know if you guys will be ok?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… Team JNPR is around the corner and the two silver headed boys are with em. Hell Yang's takin a nap. Don't worry about anything…" He replied motioning to me to keep quiet. I didn't know what he was playing at but I'll ask him in a minute.

"Alright… thanks for the 'good' news." Weiss said, sounding a little more relaxed.

"See guys when you get back, drinks on me!" He joked.

He took off his headset and sighed… "So… did you lie to them?" I asked.

"Kinda… I need them to think relatively positively so we can succeed from our end." He said.

"Explain?" I asked.

"When the others get here…" he said removing his Gi and Red undershirt, revealing the scarred bite marks on his healed body and no bandage.

"Uhh… Why?" I questioned.

"I don't want to repair them again." He said cracking his neck and picking up his sword.

"How far away are they?" I asked looking at the cpu screen.

"HEY GUYS!" Riley yelled from the top of the cliff wall.

"Well that answers that." I said.

It took a few minutes but everyone made it down back safe and sound.

"Man, that Ursai bit the hell out you didn't it?" Owen asked.

"Well it didn't take to kindly to me shoving my arm down its throat." He said removing his sword from its sheath and sticking it into the ground, holding his sword over his shoulder.

"You made an Ursai deepthroat your arm?" Nora questioned.

"I said the same thing!" Yang said aloud.

"I guess the question to ask is… Why?" Jaune asked.

"I'll explain later. Until then we have to draw the Grimm away from Team Rwby and Kristian." He replied.

"Wouldn't that be RWBK?" Nora asked.

"Quiet Nora…" Ren sighed.

"What's the plan?" Pyrrha asked looking between Jaune and Jacob.

"Don't look at me I don't know how to bait Grimm!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Grimm are attracted to negativity. If all of Vale were to panic it would attract mass amounts of Grimm and they would invade Vale." He explained as he walked to an open part of the Canyon.

"So we're gonna attract Grimm away from Team Rwby by thinking negative thoughts?" Ren asked.

"Someone else and I are going to produce enough negative emotion to attract Grimm. That way I can simply stop once the Team gets here." He replied.

"I'll help you out, I got enough anger for it." I said.

"Good, sit in front of me. The rest of you, draw your weapons and get ready." He said as we sat across from each other. He crossed his legs, sat up straight and laced his fingers together, he closed his eyes and his green aura lined his body.

"Now do what I did but with your semblance activated." He said, venom crept into his voice.

I did as he did but with my Fiery semblance over taking my body, "What now?"

"Listen to just me and only me…" He said softly. "Think of everything you hate. Everything that bring anger into your mind. Something that makes you sad, something that enrages you. Imagine Ruby leaving you or dying. Imagine everything being stripped away in an instant and focus on nothing but that feeling."

It wasn't hard to do so, I focused on things like my mother… and Rubys mother. I imagined what would happen If Ruby died and if my dad were to break down once more. I felt a sharp pain enter my body, from head to toe. I gained strength from that pain as the fire in my heart burned with an intensity greater than the sun.

It only took a few minutes of churning that rage inside me before I heard my friend speak again, "They're here, get up."

I opened my glassy eyes and looked to where Jacob was facing, In the distance I saw a mass of flying like creatures, at first I thought they were nevermores..

"Manticore Lionesses. They Eclipse humanities sunset with an unwelcoming night." He spoke poetically.

"You guys ready!" He said aloud as he picked up his sword and charged energy into his hand.

"Yeah!" the others excluding me yelled.

"Yang?" He turned to me. He appeared to have a similar pained expression on his face. I activated my weapons and got ready with a nod.

"What do you say we release some stress?" He growled angrily as he stepped towards the flying hoard, he focused more energy into the ball in his right hand.

"Yeah… you got me riled up now." I growled.

The Manticores grew closer as their features drew closer, he and I stepped forward ready to attack as brutally as possible.

"WHAT DO YOU ALL SAY WE SPLIT THIS GRIMM ECLIPSE!" He yelled just before he threw the energy ball into the large group as it exploded, some of the creatures plummeted to the ground as the others flew at us faster.

The Manticores dove towards us as we rushed forward… tonight was going to be a long… Fun… Night…

 _ **End of Episode-**_

 _ **(If you guys come across errors that I missed, then don't hesitate to tell me.)**_

 _ **Next episode of -**_

 _ **Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 8: From another angle…**_

 _ **(I might come up with a better title.)**_


	11. Episode 8

_**Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 ** _Episode: 8-_** From another angle…

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V-**_

We lightly jogged down the path, Jaune and I leading the way with Weiss and Blake just behind me and Pyrrha and Ren just behind Jaune. Nora and Kristian lagged a little bit behind to see Grimm coming up behind us, Nora watched our backs and Kristian jogged backwards with his sword drawn. We neared the first checkpoint when I noticed the ground start to get a little slick, it must have rained recently.

"Alright guys slow down a bit." I said aloud. However, I did not say it loud enough for Nora and Kristian to hear.

Nora saw this as an opportunity to mess with her team and tried to barrel through them like a train, Luckily it all three of them to tackle her before she got to the grassy ledge of the steep hill we stopped on. But we were focused on Nora plowing into us, I wasn't ready for my Purple clad friend to knock into me!

Together we painfully tumbled down the hill, when we landed on the bottom I landed on top of him with our waists connecting and his sword landing a few feet from us. NOW that would sound romantic if our FUCKING HEADS DIDN"T COLLIDE TOGETHER! … sorry Yang doesn't like me to curse…

"Ow… why is your head made out of metal?" I said teary eyed.

"I could ask you the same thing…" He said deliriously.

"Kristian your hands…" I said embarrassedly, I know he was just trying to catch me but man did my breasts hurt anyways.

He got super flushed and jerked his hands away, this made me fall forward again but I caught myself on his shoulders before we could collide once more… However our faces were inches away from each other.

He was breathing kind of hard with a flushed face, he looked kinda cute… a silence came over us… until he broke eye contact and said, "I-I I'm really sorry… I was just trying to catch you A-And… Please don't tell your sister."

I chuckled as my head started to be relieved of pain thanks to my aura, "Its ok… It was an accident."

"So I-I'm gonna m-move you off me now…" He said as he wrapped his tail around my waist and lifted me off him to my feet.

"Thanks." I replied as he stood up and cracked his back.

"If you two lovebirds are done down there we need to get moving." Weiss said.

"Well where is the first checkpoint again? The one where our teams split up?" I asked.

"You and I are closer than you'd think…" Kristian said looking at his scroll.

"Alright Blake, Weiss, come on down." I said, Blake wasted no time in getting down… almost like she's slid down hills before… Weiss took forever though…

"Hey you guys gonna be alright?" Jaune said, "We're heading to our check point!"

"Yeah we're good!" I replied.

"Uhh… where is your guy's head sets?" Nora asked.

Kristian and I freaked out for a minute before he bent over a bush and Pulled out two broken headsets… "We're gonna freak out a certain Green clad kid…" Kristian said.

"Ah Gah, shut up guys! Guess who's in my ear." Weiss said.

"Perfect timing." Kristian said.

"Yes we hear you stop yelling! They are fine! Stop freaking out… Their headsets just broke." Weiss explained… loudly.

"We took a tumble and knocked a couple wires loose!" I said a little loudly, I sorta lied… They were broken, but all of it was there.

"Alright. By the way we reached the first checkpoint, the teams are splitting up from here on out." Weiss said in annoyance.

A pause occurred while Jacob replied, "Well what are we supposed to do if we don't?!"Weiss exclaimed.

Another pause for the other line, "How kind. Whatever, I'll call if something happens." Weiss replied.

After she hung up she glared angrily at me and Kristian, "Sorry…" I said.

"Listen, my bad I tripped alright!' Kristian said defensively.

"If you were watching where you were going you wouldn't of plowed Ruby!" Weiss argued.

"Ok... A) Rephrase that sentence… that sounds… weird. And B) Nora was watching my front! But she assumed I knew what was going on! I was focused on what was behind us!" He defended.

"I think we should get moving." Blake said.

"I agree! Let's go!" I said trying to defuse the situation.

The headsets went in the back pack Blake carried, Kristian directed us to the first checkpoint. Which was in the middle of a lake… See our dilemma...

"Uhh? Are these things waterproof?" Blake asked.

"Yeah I read it in the manual before we left." Weiss said.

"You read the manual?" I asked.

"Yeah? Doesn't everyone?" She replied.

"Ok, so who's going to the bottom of the lake? I uhh… am not that big of a fan of large bodies of water." Blake said holding out the first pike like sensor.

"I can't hold my breath that long yet…" I said.

Everyone turned to Weiss…

"WHAT! No! I am not getting nude in front of him, plus I don't know how to fight underwater!" She shrieked.

"I'll do it… christ." He said as he started to remove his cloak as well as his clothes down to his underwear.

Instantly turned away embarrassed, he may have only been in his tight… underwear… But that is still awkward for me! Weiss did too but she looked more disgusted than anything, Blake didn't so she could make sure he came back up... She did it reluctantly though.

"How long can you hold your breath?' Blake asked.

"Not sure… If I'm not up in 20 minutes… I'm probably not coming up at all." He said.

"Why don't go we get you if that happens?" I said.

"I don't know what kind of underwater grimm are under here so don't come after me." He said with his sword in his mouth… I think, I couldn't see.

Before I could argue I heard a loud splash, an awkward silence overcame us for a sec…

"So 5 lien on he gets eaten by Pygona Grimm." Weiss said.

"Eh, Crocgater Grimm." Blake said.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed.

 _ **(Pygona- Pygocentrus nattereri, it is the scientific name for piranhas. Crocgater… Crocodile… Alligator… I'm so original! ;P)**_

Gah, this is nerve racking! He was right, we don't know what kind of Grimm are down there! The murky water taunts me! I want to know if my friend is safe!

"Ruby… It's been a minute… Calm down." Blake reassured in a Blake-y way…

"But I'm worried!" I said.

"Listen. Despite how rude and childish he is… He is … Stubborn…" Weiss said.

'Sigh' "You guys are probably right… He'll be fine!" I reassured myself… As a yellow glow emerged from the lake…

"Uhh…" We said in awe…

Suddenly the surface seemed to explode! Out from the burst of water came two figures… One of which was an Eel like Grimm and the other was Kristian holding his sword between his teeth and the pike device with his tail. He was thrown a number of feet into the air, above the tree line.

Time seemed to slow as I watched my friend flip around in the air, I watched as he thrusts his hands forward and cup together. He then fired a volley of energy balls into the eel, his sword came out of his mouth and into his hand just as he put the pike in the other hand.

"WEISS I NEED A GLYPH!" He yelled.

Without hesitation Weiss put a glyph behind him, as to which he planted his feet onto the glyph and shot back into the water while spiraling… Looking kinda like me when I do my super fast spinning attack thing.

It was 15 tense minutes before a sword came flying out at us, we all dodged but it was quite startling. We walked over to the sword and stared, assuming the worst…

"Oh no…" I said teary eyed.

"I'm really sorry Ruby…" Blake said.

"I guess he wasn't as stubborn as I thought. Stupid…" Weiss mumbled.

"Alright, first off! I'm not an idiot for doing my job. And second! I'm ten times as stubborn as you think Weiss!" We turned to hear Kristian say aloud in a hoarse voice.

"Yay!" I said as I tried to hug him.

He stuck his arm out and said, "Wait until I'm dry before you tackle me…" He panted.

"Right." I replied, he walked over to his clothes and picked up his black undershirt as Weiss and Blake were questioning him.

He started to dry off with it, I watched the residual sweat and water fall off his small detailed muscles…

He dried of his hair, making it stand up in all directions, it oddly looked natural for him… But for the first time I got a crystal clear look into his beautiful brown eyes… GAH WHAT AM I SAYING! HE IS MY FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE!

"Did you hear anything I said Ruby?" He asked, pulling me out of my trance and fixing his hair to the way it was before.

"Nope!" I said bluntly with a smile.

"I turned on the thingy, killed the Grimm, and I'm ready for the next checkpoint." He paraphrased, putting his purple Gi on and his black shirt in the back pack. He put his cloak back on as to hide his bare chest against his Gi.

"Ok let's go! … Oh wait a second." I said before hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you are ok!"

"God, you'll eventually hug like your sister!" He said.

"Ok can we go now!" Weiss exclaimed.

We started walking to the next checkpoint, I'll be quite honest, normally when I hug people that I'm worried about I feel relieved… But when I hugged Kristian… I felt weird… more relaxed than relieved.

 _ **-later-**_

We were about half way through placing the checkpoint devices when Kristian and Weiss got into another argument. So what happened was, we met with another sudden steep hill we didn't see and Weiss tripped over something and almost fell off the hill. Thankfully Kristian managed to catch her by the waist and pull her to safety, but at the time he had his hands full so he caught her with his tail… Smart right? WRONG!

For whatever the reason Weiss got really mad when she saw his tail around her, thus ensued a loud annoying argument. It attracted a couple beowolves here and there, nothing major… or so we thought. Apparently their argument didn't attract one or two or five beowolves, they attracted 30! Blake tried to report in to Yang and Jacob but no answer, we will deal with that later.

"So I don't like assigning blame for things… But this is absolutely your guys's fault." I said to Kristian and Weiss.

"I know... I'm sorry." Kristian mumbled.

"What! We could have avoided this if he just apologized for touching me with his other appendage without my permission. Blegh! I still feel violated!" Weiss complained.

"He stopped you from falling…" Blake said.

"I don't know how to explain it! It just feels weird!" Weiss said.

"If you guys are done… we are on the receiving end of Lil' Red Riding hood." I said activating my Cresent Rose.

Kristian stepped forward with his sword over his shoulder, "You're the Boss." The wind started to pick up, his dark purple cloak flapped in time with my red one.

The Beowolves surrounded us, we went back to back; Weiss behind me and Blake behind Kristian… Kristian next to me…

The Beowolves growled and stared, "Why aren't they attacking?" I asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't wait to find out…" Blake said.

"Yeah… Ready! Go!" I yelled as I dashed towards the nearest few Beowolves, they went down really easily… they must have been really young.

It took about my 7th slain Beowolf for me to notice I wasn't alone in my battle, Kristian was near by either killing the Beowolves I couldn't get in a single motion or was setting up kills for me. He and I was unintentionally working in combination, I wonder if we should name our… Team attack? Pairing? … Nah that sounds stupid. Team attack! But I still need a name…

I thought about it more as I absentmindedly killing beowolves; Yang and Blake are easy, BumbleBee. White Rose or Ice flower for Weiss and I. Flaming Rose for Yang and I, I guess. But Kristian and I? Purple Rose? Eh, Purple rain might make sense, topical yet sadish… God this is gonna haunt me!

In my absentminded hunting, I didn't notice the only not Beowolf in the group and wasn't prepared for my attack to do minimal damage, also I wasn't prepared for the Big fist that knocked me into a tree.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled as Kristian dashed for me, I regained my composure and Noticed the Big burly Guerrilla Grimm

Weiss shot off to combat the Kong, But it's armored arm blocked Weiss's piercing attack and knocked her away. Kristian helped me up gently, "You Ok Ruby?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I grimaced.

"Listen I don't want to spend much energy on this thing incase there are more. So let's take it together, but I'm not sure how to defeat it efficiently?" He said.

I stared at the approaching Kong, "Its joints, we can sever its limbs if you break the armor on its joints I can finish it."

"Alright, cover me I'll rush it." He said as he dashed at the Grimm.

I fired over his shoulder, I am a sniper so it I'm pretty good. The Kong staggered from the shots, this gave my buddy enough time to slash its legs, in a single cleave he broke the bone armor on its legs and in another swift motion he broke the armor on its shoulders. He then tripped the monster and blasted it towards me with an energy ball. I used my semblance to rush it, and as fast as I could I severed its arms and legs. When it landed I put the blade beneath its neck and fired, guillotining its neck.

"Nice teamwork." Kristian said.

"Yeah, you too." I replied.

"Hey guys I need your help over here!" Blake yelled.

He and I took notice that all the Beowolves were dead and Blake was standing over Weiss next to a tree. We rushed over to find a startling sight, Weiss was pinned to the tree… with her weapon stabbed through her arm into the tree.

"Oh God Weiss! What happened?" I asked.

"That Kong knocked my weapon out of my hand and momentum carried it into my arm." She groaned.

"Let me take a look at it." Kristian said.

"Gah! Don't you touch me!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I studied basic medical knowledge and college Anatomy back in Signal, I know what I'm doing." He bit back.

"Weiss let him help you." I said.

"Fine. Gah! Pierced by my own weapon." Weiss complained.

"Yeah, Yeah Poetic tragedy. Keep quiet, I need to concentrate." Kristian said.

He got close to Weiss's side, and felt up where the protrusion is.

"Gah that hurts!" Weiss said.

"So good news, It just hit muscle and a couple veins at an angle that missed any kind of bone. Once I pull it out your aura should get right to work, I'll let you use my shirt to tighten around it so it can put pressure on it." Kristian explained calmly.

"Wait Pull it- SON OF A!" She screamed as Kristian pulled out the Rapier.

He tore off his sleeve of his black undershirt and tied it around her arm tightly, "Don't use this arm for much, don't put weight on it or use it to strike until it has fully healed, which it should by tonight." He explained as he cleaned her blood off her weapon.

"God warn me next time!" Weiss exclaimed, by this point I got annoyed with her.

"Alright first off say thank you for him helping you. Second stop yelling, thats what got you hurt in the first place." I said annoyed, Weiss appeared shocked at that.

"Thanks." Weiss said, standing up.

"Alright, we gotta move. And let's move somewhat quietly this time." Blake said.

We slowly began our way onto the next checkpoint when Weiss spoke up again, "So does anyone know why we are here?"

"We are setting up sensors so Jacob can track Grimm." I replied.

"No, I mean why are we in this canyon? I asked Jacob about it before we left, what kind of tests was he doing and he couldn't give me a straight answer." Weiss explained.

"You wanna know why? Simple, cus he doesn't know the real answer either, hence the purpose of the tests." Kristian said.

"But it still feels like he's hiding something?" She questioned.

"Everyone has something to hide, You, Me, Blake, Maybe not Ruby… But you get my point." He defended again.

"I don't think I'm hiding things?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah I guess, But it still feels like a waste of time." Weiss said aloud.

"Hey blake would you mind calling Yang and Jacob to see how their doing?" I asked.

"Sure…" She said as she pressed the button on her head set. "Call Yang…" She let it ring.

"Strange, She didn't pick up." Blake said, "Call Jacob…" again a pause…

"He didn't pick up either…" Blake said.

"Oh great! Our two people who are supposed to be watching us and keeping track of us are nowhere to be heard from!" Weiss said through her teeth.

"He's totally making out with Yang." I joke.

"Pfft, he wishes." Kristian also joked.

"But in all seriousness, I hope they're ok." I said.

"You're probably right, they are liplocking each other right about now. Why else would he want to be alone with her?" Weiss said.

"Ok jokes aside! I'm serious they might be in trouble!" I said worried.

"Ruby don't worry, Jacob is about as stubborn as I am and Yang is stronger. They might be fighting Grimm, but they'll be fine." Kristian said.

"Ok…" I sighed.

We were on our way to the second to last checkpoint when Blake received a call… From guess who… Seeing the expression change on Weiss's face, Blake quickly grabbed her head set and tossed it to me. Weiss tried to lunge for one but Kristian and Blake restrained her, I put on Blake's head set and answered. In the meantime, an angry weiss was trying to yell obscenities but she was muffled by Kristian and Blake.

"Uhh… hey can you hear me?" I said, somewhat angry.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah… Ugh… So you guys didn't pick up when we engaged some beowolves." I explained.

"Ruby what happened?" Yang exclaimed before Jacob could respond.

"Well, Weiss and Kristian got in an argument and it attracted a pack of Beowolves. We called in before and afterwards to check in because that's what Jacob said to do. But you guys didn't answer, and I was worried about you, not sure if anyone else really was but I was." I said, progressively getting more annoyed.

"Alright calm down, we had a Grimm encounter of our-" Jacob tried to say before Weiss attempted to speak aloud.

"You had a Grimm encounter! We had to fight 30 Beowolves! YOU MOTHER FU-" She tried to say but luckily Blake covered her mouth again.

"Uhh... Ruby what's wrong with Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is mad because she 'unnecessarily' got hurt and was reluctant about helping her. She's very stubborn…" I explained.

"Ok, but what is wrong with her this second?" He asked.

"Ok… Why?" Yang asked.

"She's mad at you guys for not picking up … Like livid… She will tell you the rest of it once we get back… So what happened to you guys?" I sighed.

"We beat up a pack of Ursai, it took longer to kill them we thought." Yang explained.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I questioned.

"I sustained more damage than I meant but I'll be fine, nothing to worry about." Jacob replied.

"Alright so after all that is out of the way. What did you call for?" I asked.

"To put things bluntly, you better start moving quicker because if you guys don't you are gonna be stuck in the middle of the night around more Grimm…" Jacob explained.

"Really? Got it, see you soon alright." I replied.

"Yeah and be careful Rubes!" Yang exclaimed.

"I know Yang…" I replied before we broke contact.

"Why didn't you tell him everything?" Weiss said, being released.

"Because, We'll bring up every ones problems with each other when we get back." I explained handing back the head sets.

"Fine, but I'm now mad at the both of you two as well…" Weiss replied.

"Ok what's your problem?!" Kristian bit back.

"A) We are out here risking our lives with little to no explanation. B) I just had two people restrain me in the middle of the woods!" She retorted.

"Stop it guys. You guys are going to attract more Grimm if you keep arguing. I said you can bring it up with Jacob when we get back to the canyon, until then let's get this over with as fast as possible." I said, clearly stating my annoyance. Kristian looked solemn for a sec and apologized, Weiss just grunted as we started to jog to the next checkpoint.

Around sunset we received another call from the two back at base, Weiss took the preemptive and handed her head set to Kristian so she wouldn't explode, I gave her a hug to show her my appreciation.

"Ask them if they're ok!" I said to Blake.

As the conversation went along, Blake seemed to relax but Kristian tensed up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"We won't make it before dark but we should have a safe trip, according to jacob at least." Blake said.

"He's lying…" Kristian stated.

"How can you tell?" Blake said.

"Think about it. The devices haven't linked up between us so we aren't gonna get telemetry from our area until we set up the last two. However, what would be the best way to keep a team of people you care about out of harm's way?" He questioned.

"You play bait…" Blake said in realization.

"He's gonna bait as many Grimm as he can to him." Kristian explained.

"Is he an Idiot!" Weiss exclaimed.

"No, he said team JNPR is close by and Owen as well as Riley are with them. So all of them are gonna attract as many Grimm as they can. Destroy the horde to protect the borders…" Kristian explained again.

"How will he do it though?" I asked.

"I don't know… but he will." Kristian concluded.

"So we need to move fast!" I said.

Kristian reached into the pack with the last device, "I may not be as fast as Ruby but I am durable."

"I get it, locomotive move right?" I said.

"Yup." He agreed.

"Wait I don't get it." Weiss said.

"Have you ever ran a marathon?" I asked.

"Oh no…" Weiss and Blake said together "At your speeds?"

"Kristian Lead the way." I said.

With the device in one hand and his sword in the other he burst off! We all ran after him; Blake just behind to the right, Weiss just behind to the left and I to the left of him, ready to run ahead if need be. But I was surprised about some thing, Kristian was somewhat keeping up with me!

Weiss needed her Glyphs to keep up and Blake was really pushing it, but Kristian was keeping up with me all on his own. I may have beenusing only a bit of my semblance but it was still impressive.

We reached the last checkpoint by nightfall, Weiss nearly passed out from exhaustion…

"So I hate stereotypes and all but… Kristian…" Blake said as we all stare at the cliff ledge of a plateau hundreds of feet above us.

"Hang on, Weiss can you make one of those glyphs where I can run up walls?" I asked.

She collapse to the ground and gasped for air,

"I'm gonna take that as a no." Blake said.

"Alright get to Climbing Kristian!" I said patting him on the back.

"Yes mam." He chuckled.

He put his sword in his mouth and leaped up the wall, it didn't take long for him to reach the top and disappeared over the ledge. Silence deafened the area, Weiss leaned on the wall to rest.

Suddenly we heard a cry of pain, I looked up to see him plummeting from the cliff. He flipped mid air and landed on his feet holding his sword with his right hand, the cloak fluttered at the impact, over exaggerating his anger.

"What happened!" I exclaimed.

"Griffons!" He replied as three of the aforementioned Grimm flew from the top of the wall and remained in the air, and in a way, pinned us against the cliff wall.

"Blake, protect Weiss." I said.

"Got it." She said.

"Ruby!" He exclaimed, he got on one knee and put the flat end up for me to stand on.

"Let me help a little." Weiss said as she put a glyph under Kristian.

I ran and jumped on the sword and Kristian sprung me up in the air. My scythe blade connected on Griffon's neck, Kristian then used the glyph to spring up after me and grab the Griffon's legs. He yanked while I simultaneously shot my gun? The resulting force guillotined its neck.

Kristian spun as the next Griffon grabbed him out of the air and flew from sight. The last Griffon came after me, I used the gun to dodge its aerial attack and grab it's hind leg. I got on its back and slashed at the back of its neck, causing it to fly into the cliff wall. I jumped off in time to land in front of Blake and Weiss.

"Where's boy wonder?" Weiss said still sweating.

On queue the Griffon he was fighting with collided with the ground and had Kristian standing on it now cracked back with no wings.

"Right here. Galloping Griffons Ruby." He said sarcastically.

"Ready to go guys?" I said.

"5 miles at full speed? As ready as I'm gonna be…" Weiss said.

We start to make record time as we burst off in a straight line for our friends who were undoubtedly fending off hordes of Grimm as we speak. I just hope they're ok…

 _ **-Back at the start of the battle, During Sunset- -3rd P.O.V-**_

 _ **(Fun fact- a Manticore is a Lion with bat wings! Super Scary!)**_

"Attack!" Jacob yells as he lets out a torrent of energy slices at the diving Lioness Manticores.

One of the Grimm that dived straight for team JNPR, Pyrrha shot its wings cause it to fall closer to the ground, allowing Jaune to cut its head off in a single strike.

Jacob rushed forward and got on his knees this prompted Yang to jump on the flat sword blade he presented and sprung into the air, She uppercut a Lioness and then kicked it into the ground. Jacob dashed forward and stabbed its head before pouring energy into his blade and slicing another Manticore in half.

Nora, with the help of Ren, was riding a Manticore around knocking others out of the sky by either shooting grenades into a cluster or simply hitting them with her hammer. Beneath her Riley, Ren and Owen were cleaning up the few that survived her Asgardian like assault.

The last couple Manticores were dealt with by Yang and Jacob, Jacob helped Yang jump on to one, she then ripped its wings off and leaped onto another one and pounded its head until it plummeted into the ground.

They regrouped and took a breather as they waited for the next wave, the sun had gone down and the Crescent moon shined down on the valley.

"Nice job guys, but it ain't over yet." Jacob said.

"Wait I don't see anything?" Jaune said.

"You guys can't hear it but I can, something's coming, something big." Jacob replied.

"A Goliath?" Owen asked.

"No, It's moving too fast to be a goliath." Jacob explained.

They heard a Lion like echoed roar and they all turned their attention to the large feline Grimm standing on the right side of the Valley opening.

"My, my. What an exotic sight!" Jacob said venomously excited.

"Kitty!" Nora Joked.

"What is that?" Jaune questioned.

"A Sphinx. Its rare, Half the size of a full grown Goliath but twice as fast. It is the only Grimm with a human like face." Jacob described. "It has most of it's armor on its face but its skin is tough, we need to break that armor."

"I got an Idea." Ren said as the Sphinx stared at its prey.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Nora can absorb electrical based things and increase her strength from it. Owen has electric dust." Ren explained.

"I get it! Nora you take Owen and he can pour Lighting into her body for a massive attack and knock it out with one shot!" Jaune explained.

"Not gonna be that simple, Pyrrha, Yang and I will hold it off here. You guys go and protect Nora and Owen from other Grimm that might show up. Riley and Jaune, prepare a message to Glynda Goodwitch explaining the situation. But wait until the encounter is finished, the CPU can be voice commanded just tell it what you want it to do." Jacob explained.

"Got it!" Jaune said as they all ran back to their camp, in the fight they had pushed the Grimm back about 2 miles down the Valley so they needed time to run back.

The Sphynx saw this and tried to swipe at the runners but its claw was intercepted by a shot from Yang and an energy ball from Jacob. Pyrrha held her shield and her weapon ready to attack. The Sphinx had turned to the three of them, roars at them as Jacob fired an energy ball into its mouth. It staggered backwards but wasn't given time to recover, Pyrrha rushed forward and sliced at its ankles. Yang fired a barrage of shots at its face, It barely reacted to that onslaught, in retaliation it swiped at Pyrrha but Jacob got in the way and blocked the claw with his sword. However he wasn't ready for the other claw behind him that crushed him between the two. The Sphinx lifted it up in the air and thrown.

Pyrrha used her polarity semblance to pull Jacob down with his sword before he could get to far way.

Yang ran and jumped against the wall using her gauntlets and shot herself onto the Sphinx's nose protrusion, she held on and fired shot after shot into its right eye.

"BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING!" She yelled.

The Sphinx rammed its face into the cliff wall, sticking Yang inside. The Grimm bashed its head into her three more times, giving her semblance the strength it needed to break out of the wall and head butt the monster herself. The claw then knocked her into the ground after the Grimm recovered and started to bring its claw down on her head. Thankfully Jacob, with his sword in his mouth grabbed two of the nails just in time.

"Yer er kay Yang?" He said talking through the piece that was in his mouth.

Yang noticed blood coming from his hands as it seeped down his wrists, his eyes looked angry but concerned. Yang stood up and uppercut the paw away causing the Monster to stagger away, as Pyrrha took rifle shots at its other eye.

"Yeah I'm good." Yang said. "My semblance makes me stronger the more I get hurt."

"Yes but I still don't want you to get too hurt." He replied.

"Is your aura-" Yang started to say before the heard,

"LOOK OUT!" Pyrrha cried.

Yang never saw it but Jacob did, the beast swung around its claws, with one was heading straight for Yang. Deciding to take the hit again, he grabbed and swung Yang out of the way but didn't have time to block. The claw slashed diagonally down his chest. Jacob tanked the hit and grabbed the back of its claw.

"Yang! Trip it's back legs! Pyrrha help me out! Flip it!" He yelled, ignoring the gash on his body.

Pyrrha ran for its other paw, she hooked her shield under its claw, she flung its paw upward simultaneously with Jacob.

Yang dashed and hit the hind legs as it was off balance. The resulting hits knocked it on its back.

Jacob reached for his headset and cried, "Nora! Now or Never!"

Before we knew it we heard Nora's unique battle cry as she jumped through the air and came down on the forehead of the Sphinx. Cracking its bone armor…

"Jacob!" Yang yelled as he collapsed to his knees.

Pyrrha and Nora regrouped with Yang who was hunched over a bleeding Jacob.

"Well if my Aura wasn't gone before, it is now!" He coughed blood.

"Come on it we gotta go!" Yang said.

"It isn't *weeze* over *cough* yet." He said hoarsely.

The Sphinx stood up and roared through its crack on the middle of its mask armor. It's eyes were open again, it glared at the four… Murderously…

Next they saw a black blur strike the back of its neck, causing it to lean backward. A white glyph appeared in the sky, a purple and red blur shot to the glyph and spiraled downward and collided with the forehead with a burst of Rose petals and a purple shockwave.

They stared up at the two cloaked figures, one had her arms around the shoulders, the purple cloaked figure had his sword imbedded in the crack.

"Perfect timing you two." Yang smiled as they stood up.

Kristian and Ruby removed their hoods and waved. The Grimm faded in its death mist, they landed fine on the ground and helped Weiss get down.

"Oh my god! Jacob what happened!" Ruby said astonished at the blood rushing out of his open wound.

"It's hard to explain, I guess the cat's got my tongue!" Jacob laughed just before falling backwards, Yang managed to catch his unconscious body.

 _ **-later- -Kristians P.O.V-**_

Yang carried Jacob back to the camp and patched him up with Owens help. Ruby and I offered to stay up and protect the camp while the most exhausted members went to sleep. Which was everyone but us…

"Hey, nice team work today." Ruby said.

"Thanks." I said giving a small smile.

A silence came over the two of us as we looked up at the stars, we had sat on the grass next to the machines.

"You know I've been thinking. We need a name for our team attacks. Like I made up ones for my team but what about cross teams? Like what would our pair name be?" She questioned.

"Well my team does song titles." I replied.

"Really? Like how so?" She asked.

"Well we use our colors or symbols as to decide who leads the attack. Then use a song title to decide the type of attack. For example, silver spoon means Owen and Riley attack at the same time then they call a song title to coordinate an attack." I explained.

"Uhh?" She said confused.

"If Someone yells, Monkey Men, then Jacob and I will step forward and call out a song title to determine what kinda attack we are gonna do. If it's a fast song then we attack quickly, sometimes you'll see Owen or Riley dance while attacking in order to make their attack hard to read. Makes sense?" I explained.

"I get it. So what would we be?" Ruby asked.

"Not sure, something involving Red and Purple or our symbols?" I said.

"Uh… Monkey thorns? Like the thorns of a rose and … You have a monkey tail…" She said awkwardly.

"Purple rose?" I said.

"Purple rain?" She said.

"Nah that doesn't make sense…" I said.

We stared at each other as an idea popped in my head, it was strange, the thought felt foreign, like I didn't think of it…

"How about The Royal Rose? Or Royal Crimson?" I said.

"I like it, but why Royal?" She said.

"Some say purple is the color of royalty…" I replied.

"Oh of course Prince Kristian!" She joked.

We laughed but for some reason, the same foreign feeling made what she said sound… Fitting… Natural… I can't tell why.

"So from now on you and I will be known as, The Royal Rose!" She exclaimed.

We smiled at each other, our eyes met again, I managed to tear my eyes away and look up at the stars.

"You know I was really worried about you when you went underwater." She said softly.

"Thanks… That means a lot." I replied.

I felt her head on my shoulder, needless to say I was very embarrassed. "But hey don't worry. You're one of my best friends, I'm not gonna go anywhere for a while. Like Weiss said, I'm pretty stubborn."

"Good… I don't know… what I *Yawn* would do… With…" She yawned, trailing of as she spoke.

Wait what!? No… She thinks of me as a friend! She has to, there is no way-

I turned my head and looked at her sleeping face, her hand fell on my leg, the first thing I thought of doing was to lace my fingers in her's. She looked so beautiful under the light of the stars, her hair was so soft against my shoulder.

My heart and breathing was racing but her breathing was perfectly steady. She was so beautiful, so kind, she reminds me of Mura… But she's different. I'm going to have to come to terms with this sooner or later.

I love Ruby Rose...

 _ **End of episode-**_

 _ **So I did this when I was really tired so please alert me to any mistakes. Also! Don't forget to review! Cya guys next time on!**_

 _ **Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 9: Blank mind...**_


	12. Episode 9

_**Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 9: Transmission Received.**_

 **-Jacob's P.O.V.-**

I woke up with a cold sweat… Or in my case… Just a sweat. I turned to my left to see a sleeping Owen and Riley; I expected to see Kristian to my right but instead Yang had fallen asleep next me, this was strange… But not unwelcoming. Apart of me really doesn't want to move! She radiated warmth, she breathed softly against my skin, it felt nice…

But alas; I had to get up, I had to move. I had work to do and these people needed to rest easy. What I did was dangerous, we could have been swarmed with Grimm for hours, and without Yang's help… I'd be dead… And dishonored, it's my job to understand these creatures, to be able to defeat Grimm in the most efficient way possible, but now isn't the time for regret, I can still salvage this mission.

I moved Yang's hand and managed to get up, my arm was in a makeshift sling because something must have fractured and/or broken in my arm, it really hurt if I moved it, thankfully it's my left arm so I can still write and type with my right. The sun wasn't even up yet but the computer told me it was about 3 am. I walked around the Cpu units and found Ruby sleeping on Kristians shoulder.

"So are you guys a thing yet?" I whispered.

"Shut up, she was just tired." He replied.

"I bet you're tired too, grab her and get some sleep." I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting? Also don't sound creepy when you say 'grab her' please." He replied.

"Dude I'm practically nocturnal, I'll be fine." I said.

"Listen; the last time I saw you, I could see your guts." He retorted quietly.

"I'll be fine, if something happens I'll call you guys. Until then; get to sleep, I need you all in prime condition for later today." I explained softly.

"Fine but take it easy man." He said, trying to figure out a respectful way to carry the slightly taller girl.

"By the way, you'll have to sleep next to her, Yangs in my spot and there's blood on yours." He smiled deviously.

"I hate you…" He grumbled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her tent.

"Love you too man." I replied trying to be annoying.

They laid down and quickly passed out, I sat at the computer and typed up the report about Sphinx's,

it was pretty difficult given the fact I could only use one hand at that moment. The sun began to come up when I heard a yawn and someone stepping onto the grass.

"Morning Yang." I said looking up.

"Hey" She yawned and stretched. She got a good look at me before rapidly waking up completely, "WAIT! aren't you supposed to be…" She exclaimed, but looked at the stirring people in the tents and quickly quieted down.

"Resting? So I've been told; but I have reports to write, damage reports, situation reports, etc." I said.

"Stand up." She said sternly.

"Why?" I replied.

"So I can look at you and see if I missed anything." She said sternly once more.

I stood up and suddenly her arms were around me, I knew she was holding back in order to keep from hurting me, but she held me pretty tight. I returned the hug with one arm and laid my chin on her shoulder, it was hard considering the 8 inch height difference, but that didn't detract from the kindness of it all.

"Listen, thanks for getting me out of the way and stuff…" She whispered.

"No problem, anytime." I replied.

"You need to take it easy. I'm not telling you to stop but… Just please slow down. Ok?" She whispered.

Needless to say I was blushing, my heart was racing and I felt warm all over. I realized I had my pants on, Thank god, but the only top I had on was the bandages I had received, so her heat was perfectly connected to my skin… It felt amazing… Unfortunately she had to feel my body's frigid temperature in return.

"I'll try." I replied.

"And if something happens I'll protect you this time!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"T-Thank you." I said embarrassedly.

 **-later-**

Yang and I sat and talked for a while before people started getting up. Everyone had breakfast and joined around for the next plan.

"So can we go home now?" Jaune asked.

"Well that's up to you all, I'm split." I sighed sadly.

"Split on what! We're injured and exhausted, and after a couple days too!" Weiss said nursing the injury on her arm.

"I agree with Weiss, this may have been a bad idea…" Jaune said.

"But we haven't been here that long! We didn't study anything, the only weird thing was the Sphinx!" Riley said.

"Well we could get a map of the terrain with the sensors." Owen commented.

"That way we won't leave empty handed." Ren agreed.

I look over to Yang and see the exhaustion on her face, her naturally beautiful face was bound by sweat lines and bags from lack of sleep after fighting a horde of Grimm for hours… after a sec I also notice the Exhaustion on everyone's face. Even Nora and Riley looked tired…

My pride had been hurt and I need to correct this mistake.

I get up and walk over to the console and put a headset on … "Computer, call Glynda Goodwitch." I said softly.

Kristian and Blake turned my direction despite being the furthest away from me. Everyone else kept arguing…

It didn't take long for Glynda to pick up. "Hello? How is the mission?"

I sigh and hold the bridge of my nose as my eyes shut. "It was a failure."

I kept my eyes shut and continued, "We weren't ready, I wasn't prepared to take 3 teams into this canyon and with the amount of Grimm and how exotic they are… We aren't skilled enough to be here."

"What's the damage." She asked with no emotion in her voice, which was terrifying.

"Weiss has a puncture in her arm, I have a broken arm and a gash across my chest that may have caused more internal damage than previously anticipated. As for everyone else, extreme exhaustion…" I replied.

"Evac should be there with a few hours. And Jacob…" She said as I looked up at her.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You can try again when you all are stronger, or Oobleck goes with you." She said sternly at first but her voice got softer and more mother like, which made things feel better.

"Thank you ma'am, I guess we do have a map of the terrain and an idea of what Grimm are indigenous to the area." I said, trying to make the most out of it.

"See, you learned from the experience. That and coming back alive is most important." She replied.

"See you when I get back auntie." I sighed as the communication is cut off.

I look up at everyone and notice everyone is looking at me...

"What?"

"We're leaving!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes Yang, we aren't ready for this yet." Ruby replied.

"If you had just listen…" Weiss started to say.

"STOP!" I exclaimed. "I'm not letting my pride, get you all killed." I said disheartened and angry.

"Ok calm down, how long until the Bullheads get here?" Jaune asked.

"Couple hours at most." I replied.

"Ok, then let's rest up and prepare to leave." Ruby commanded as everyone began to pack up.

"I'm gonna watch the south opening of the canyon, incase of any hordes, I suggest Kristian does the same. What do you two think?" I asked, referring to Ruby and Jaune.

"I dunno, one person and the others injured." Jaune said.

"Good point but they're both Faunus so they have better sight and hearing. So we'd all be able to react faster in case of a horde." Ruby inquired.

"Also good point, think you can handle it Jacob?" Jaune asked.

"If I get on the south right ridge, and Kristian gets on the north left ridge, we should be able to see a lot more." I replied.

"Can you get up there on one arm?" Yang asked, walking up behind Ruby.

"Wanna help me out?" I ask cracking my neck and losing myself up.

"Yeah but how?" she asked once more.

"I weigh roughly 185 pounds… How far up can you throw me?" I ask.

She gives a devilish grin … "The moon … that's how far I can throw you."

"Alright… follow me." I said as Ruby went to go tell Kristian the plan.

Yang and I walk to the cliff wall, "Alright, I'm gonna stand in your hands and your gonna lightly throw me up there." I explain as I pull out my sword with my good arm.

"Ok!" she said enthusiastically as she cupped her hands.

It didn't take long for me to get in place, "Now!" I said as she threw me into the air and I stabbed my sword right on the edge, right where I needed to be. So I swung myself up and sat on the ledge, But then I saw Yang start to climb up?

 _ **-POV SWITCH- Yang's POV-**_

I climb up and sit next to the young leader, "Alright, what's wrong?" I ask casually.

He sighs, "I'm fine Yang, just a bit disheartened."

"Well why are you disheartened?" I asked.

"It's my job to understand these creatures, I've lived around these things for 4 years by myself, and the strange thing is…" He paused.

"Is what?" I asked.

"I have this strange connection to the Grimm that terrifies me… I feel like I understand the Darkness better than I do Humans. And now I feel like I don't understand either of them. Sorry if I sound needlessly angsty… it's dumb." He explained, finishing with a bitter chuckle.

"It's not dumb, it's how you feel… yah it's a bit angsty but when it's your main pastime, you're passionate about it." I replied.

"Yeah, thanks Yang. You've been nothing but nice to me, Thank you." He said appreciatively.

"It's no problem! You're my buddy!" I said slapping his back.

"Ow. Thanks… You better help your team pack up, call me on the headset if you need anything." He said softly.

"Ok, cya In a bit…" I say hopping down the cliff.

I walk back and help Ruby pack up, "So how's Kristian …" I ask.

"He's a bit disappointed… But he's more worried about his Partner … So is Riley and Owen." She replied.

"He's gonna be ok, he's just a bit disappointed … But he's a tough kid… He'll be fine." I said.

"Yeah… Our first mission and we failed… Kinda a bummer…" She said.

"Yeah but it'll be such a great come back when we return so much stronger!" I replied confident!

She smiled at me and we go to take down the Gazebo around the equipment…

An hour or so past and we were ready to go… Soon all of us who put on headsets, to hear from the two on the cliffs, received word from Jacob. "Alright guys, I see two Bull heads on the way." Jacob said

"That's weird, from where I'm standing I see two bull heads coming this way as well… Did Glynda send 4 from the north and the south?" Kristian chimed in…

"No she didn't… Guys get ready for a fight… Ruby, Jaune? Opinion?" Jacob discussed…

"Agreed." Ruby replied pulling out her scythe…

"Better safe than sorry…" Jaune said as he also pulled out his weapon and shield.

Everyone else followed suit and got prepared for the potential fight… Jacob and Kristian came sliding down their cliffs, And ran up to us…

"Hey Yang, can you stick to Jacob and protect his left side?" Ruby asked.

"Alright sure, is Kristian gonna replace me again?" I asked.

"Not replace you! Just next you he's one of the strongest in the valley…" She replied.

"Guys!" Jaune yelled as the two pairs of bullheads circled.

They circled for a moment before the unthinkable happened… They began firing on each other…

"What's going on!" Weiss yelled.

"Who do we help?" Pyrrha asked.

Everyone looked to the three leaders…

"Neither… We let this play out!" Jacob said.

Jaune and Ruby nodded as one of the pairs finally won with a fatal blow to the other pairs engines…

They fell over the west side of the cliff and smoke billowed into the air… one bull head landed on the north side of the canyon across from us, and the other bullhead landed opposite that on the south side of the canyon… they had us boxed in…

"This isn't good… Riley, Owen, go with JNPR to the south side." Jacob said.

"Right!" They said as they joined Jnpr who began to walk over cautiously…

We walked toward the North Bullhead as the door open, I didn't quite understand at first but a huge woman and smaller men walk out of the bullhead, they had masks and white vests… then it clicked.

But what was strange was Jacob and Kristians reaction to them… Even Weiss got angry...

"The white fang…" They both growled as they pulled out their swords…

The woman was taken aback for a sec, "Well, I'll be! If it ain't little Barnett! I'm a friend of Garnett! He'd like me to give you his regards…" she chuckle evilly…

I turned to blake and She looked really worried and hid behind me kinda… which was weird…

"THEIR ARMOR! THEIR SWORDS! WHERE ARE THEY!" Jacob yelled with extreme venom in his voice…

"Oh they're being put to good use…" The woman said ...

Kristian also growled and clenched his sword tighter… "Just say the word and we'll slaughter them all."

Everyone but Jacob was taken aback by this… Kristian doesn't talk this way normally ...

"Kristian… What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

Kristian sighed, "You really wanna know?" He asked.

"Kinda…" She said.

"Mura wasn't killed by a spine condition… The White Fang Broke her spine… and she died in my arms…"

 _ **End of Episode**_

 _ **HOLY CRAP!**_

 _ **I LIVE!**_

 _ **Its so good to see you all again, I have been enjoying my summer and working on other projects of my own. But now I should be back and I might be rusty, so if someone sees any mistakes or inconsistencies then please tell me.**_

 _ **Until then! I'll see you guys next time on!**_

 _ **Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 10: The She-Goliath**_


	13. Episode 10

**Rwby: Dark and Light**

 **Episode 10: The She-Goliath**

 _ **For those who didn't know. ("This plus text is speech that occurs in someone's mind")**_

 _ **Also BIG NEWS, I'M MAKING A REWRITE TO AS MANY CHAPTERS AS NECESSARY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY… IT WON'T BE SUPER DIFFERENT BUT IT WILL BE ARGUABLY BETTER!**_

 **-3rd P.O.V-**

"They killed her?" Ruby asked.

"Not them Specifically, but the white fang is my enemy and if they present a threat to the people I care about… I'll Kill them all!" Kristian replied as his purple aura flared.

Jacob nearly rushed forward but Yang grabbed him, "Jacob calm down!"

"I want to know where their armor and swords are!" he growled.

"I don't know, sold I guess… but what I'm more interested in is these fine ladies you have!" The captain said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss scoffed.

"Well boys what do you think?" the Captain asked.

"Very pretty, I really wanna deflower the Red one!" The right one said crazily.

"OK! No…" Yang growled as Her hair burst into flames and eyes burned red.

But Yang wasn't the only one angry… Kristian began hearing a voice… _("Deflower her… No, don't let him… kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM NOW!")_ The voice screamed as Kristian dropped his sword and clutched his head.

"Kristian are you ok?!" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed to his side, as did Weiss, but to protect the two of them.

"And the blondie is one sexy piece of…" the left one began to say before Yang fired a shot at the three of them, unfortunately the three dodged and the bull head took some damage.

"Feisty are we!" The female captain yelled as she pulled out an electric baton.

"Such a beauty!" one of the men said as both pull out their katanas.

Kristian slumped to the ground and started growling and saying. "What's happening! Get out of my head!"

In response Ruby held his shoulders and said, "Kristian! What's wrong!"

At that moment Jacobs raging demeanor jolted into shock as he heard a voice as well…

 **"** **I'd like to see my Brother again…"**

"What… No…" He groaned as he slumped as well…

The woman laughed, "Wow! Two heart attacks in one day! You guys must not be taking your vitamins!"

"Guys seriously!" Weiss yelled.

"What's wrong!" Blake finally spoke up.

The woman tilted her head and said, "Hey aren't you-" she tried to say before Blake raised her gun and shot at her.

"You know what fuck playing around! Boys get em!" She yelled after dodging out of the way.

The two katana wielders rushed forward as Kristian made an echoed roar and a flash of white went off like a flash bang.

When everyone's vision returned to them they saw Jacob still writhing on the ground as his aura began turning dark… they looked forward and saw… someone… standing with semi spiky white hair… but Kristian was nowhere to be seen…

'Kristian' had been holding the two swords of the men, and he had been glaring at the man who made the deflowering comment. His white aura rippled off his body as his voice echoed, "Y-You…" he barely managed to speak.

His hands broke the swords, "Die…" He growled as he kicked one and grabbed the face of the other, he then threw him into the canyon wall…

Kristian turned to meet his eyes with Ruby, his iris was completely black and that's it… no longer a beautiful brown.

"Kristian?" Ruby asked…

"No stay back!" Weiss yelled

"R-Ruby… Royal … R-R-Rose…" Kristian talked as if it was his first time speaking.

The two men rush him, Ruby rushed and swept the legs of the right one with her scythe, kristian fired an energy ball into the left, causing it to explode and knock the man into the bullhead, the sheer force killed him and broke the bull head. Kristian then stomped on the other man's head before he could recover, causing the head of the man to pop like a melon… Ruby jolted back at the sheer brutality of Kristian.

In the confusion, Yang and Blake rushed the tall woman, The woman began her assault on the two and held her own, blocking Yang's punches and blocking Blake's sword strikes. She was like a nimble tank, taking hits but also dishing out quick blows. Even with Blakes clones, no one was gaining ground…

On the other side of the battle, Jnpr plus Riley and Owen was handling the other grunts that rushed the group.

"Nora! Destroy the Bull head!" Jaune yelled.

"Yippee!" She said as she fired a volley of grenades at the engines, the resulting explosion pretty much incapacitated a majority of the grunts around.

Back with the woman, she had knocked away Blake and Yang with her immense skill, Kristian motioned to ruby and weiss to rush to Blake and Yang's side. The woman chuckled and faced off against the white haired boy...

"Well this is quite the-" She began to say before they heard a strange Roar.

They looked to the south side of the canyon to see something terrifying…

"A Goliath…" The woman said as the goliath stomped on the broken Bullhead.

Then they heard another Guttural growl as they watch Jacobs hair turn black and continue writhing on the ground…

"What the Hell is going on…" Yang said softly…

 **-Unknown location… Unknown POV-**

I feel them… My babies are waking up… My Light has awoken… And my Dark is being resisted… My little rebels are returning… Returning to defy me…To take my throne…I shall not let them… Even if they're my babies…

I reach into the mind of my Goliath and my eye reaches the boy who hosts the Darkness… The fear in his eyes… Perfect… If I awaken him now, it'll be worth killing them both… Making an example out of him… Show that I am the true Darkness In this world.

 **-3rd POV- location- canyon-**

They watched as he screamed and writhed on the floor… his blue eyes turned reds and the white part of his eyes turn black. His now black hair partially stands up, Yang ran to his side as his green aura is replaced with blackness… Glowing almost cosmic blackness… his skin became a pale white..

"Jacob! What's wrong! Stop I can-" she tried to say before a pulse tossed her away. His eyes opened, the white of his eyes was completely black and the normally blue eyes were now a bright, Grimm Red.

Ruby ran to Yang to help …

Jacob growled as he stood up, the Goliath waited patiently, it's red eyes now a dark purple…

The white haired Kristian stepped up next to him. You can certainly tell the difference between the two, Kristian stood up straight and Noble, and Jacob was hunched over like an animal, snarling and growling. They look at each other and grin, they both let out a deafening battle cry toward the Goliath.

"Jaune! Get your team outta the way!" Ruby yelled to Jaune. They got the idea and ran to the machinery…

The Goliath yelled as it began to rush and barrel towards us… Jacob ripped out of his bandages and charged two black energy balls in his hands, Kristian did the same with two white energy balls. They merged them into one and threw the two of them like baseballs, the white and black energy balls hit the Goliath in the eyes.

The monster staggered and smashed into the side of the cliff, rocks fell off the cliff and rolled into the machines of the camp site, Nora and the others tried to save them but couldn't save the machines.

Jacob and Kristian rushed the Goliath with their swords ready and leaped Into the air, they latched on to the monster and ran across its body slicing the place where the Exo skull meets the neck…

However the monster threw off Kristian when Jacob stabbed into its back…

"Weiss help me! Glyphs up the side of the cliff!" Ruby yelled as she ran up the wall and caught Kristian. Weiss made more glyphs as they landed so it didn't hurt…

Blake shot yang her ribbon and she spun her around, with Yang's gauntlets and momentum, was able to swing around fast enough to swing at the Goliath, hitting it in the leg. She leaped up and climbed it's leg as It began to run through the the north side of the canyon…

It plowed through the other bullhead wreckage as well and kept going.

"Man we didn't do anything…" Jaune said… "Sorry guys."

"You did all you could… Now what's going on with- KRISTIAN!" She spoke just as he collapsed…

 **-on the rampaging Goliath-**

Yang hung on for dear life as she climbed up the side,it cleared the canyon and ran through the forest. She watched as Dark Jacob was slashing at the back of its neck, suddenly the monster stops and throws off Jacob and Yang in different directions…

The monster slowly looms over the cackling Dark Jacob, he had been thrown through several trees and a rouge cliff rock, so he was a bit damaged…

Dark Jacob let out a deafening hellish battle cry before he cackled and rapid fired energy balls seemingly like wild, however this didn't mean much before he was knocked through the rock…

He didn't laugh up blood, but cackled up blood…

In the meantime, Yang had stood up with a groan… she looked around and saw Jacob's sword sitting in the ground. She walked and picked it up, she then heard growling, behind her was two Alpha Beowolves…

She looks at the sword, "It's just swing right?" she said as she rushed the two.

The Alphas were stronger than she anticipated, one blocked and knocked Yang away with a slash to the stomach. Her aura taking the brunt of it, but also feeding her semblance that she has yet to activate…

They rushed her and she dropped the sword to block with her hands, but the Alphas slashed her stomach and knocked her through several trees…

She stood up really angry and pounded her fists together as her eyes flashed red and her hair glowed … She rushed forward and decked one through a couple trees as well… She grabbed the sword and cut one alpha right in half … The other one stood up in the broken trees as it saw a flamed Yang rushing and stabbing it in the face…

"Wow… This isn't half bad…" She said admiring the sword.

She then heard a familiar scream in agony…

 **-Back with the Goliath-**

The Dark Jacob fired volley after volley of energy balls into the eyes and legs of the monster … every time he tried scaling the monster he gets knocked off…

After one last hellish battle cry he charged a large energy ball and threw it as hard as he could… But of course the headpiece remained intact Except a crack down its temple… Unfortunately the dark encompassing boy was out of breath and energy…

He stood panting as he was knocked on his ass when the Goliath stomped the ground, sending

the shock wave into him… The monster then stepped on his legs slowly crushing them…

He let out a scream in agony …

 **-Ruby P.O.V-**

I sit and watch over Kristian as he shakes in fear, seemingly sleeping but sleeping through a nightmare… ("What's happening to him") I sighed worriedly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ruby what are you doing, he might hurt you!" Weiss exclaimed.

"He fought for us … he won't hurt me…" I sigh and watch the white energy ripple off his body.

"Aren't you worried about Yang!" weiss exclaimed frantically, clearly scared herself.

I jumped up and yelled back, visibly angry with her for the first time. "OF COURSE I AM!" I screamed.

Weiss jumped back out of fear, I sighed and calmed down, "I'm trying to make sense of this ok? I don't think we're in much danger with him here."

"But if we get into trouble, it'll be impossible to get out of it!" Jaune called to us… I walked up to him as he stood over the machines, no one else had the same mechanical expertise as Jacob.

I rub my face, clearly stressed… "Ruby, let's all rest, Yang and Jacob are tough they'll-" Jaune started to say, but was cut off by Riley saying.

"Hey guys! Kristains about to wake up!" he said.

I rushed over and kneeled down, "Kristian!" I said, holding his shoulders as he stirred.

Kristains eyes fluttered open, his new obsidian eyes stared up at me sleepily, his cheeks blushed a bit for some reason… "R-Ruby" he choked out… "W-Where… is... my... Broth-Brother…" he seriously had trouble talking. But this didn't last long as his hair turned black again, remained its spiky nature as he passed out again, the white aura fading.

"Brother? He can't be talking about Jacob could he?" I questioned…

"I don't think so?" Jaune replied.

"None of this makes sense…" riley sighed, putting him into a sleeping bag to keep him warm.

 **-Yang's POV-**

I dashed through the woods towards his scream, my eyes flared, rage building as my legs pumped. I used his sword to chop down trees in my way… I finally came to the battle ground, the Dark Jacob cackling as he fired volley after volley at the Goliath… the monster, which looked considerably damaged, stomped down… thankfully Jacob rose his hands and clashed with the monsters hoof… the monster roared and tried to crush him…

I dashed forward with all my strength and sliced off its foot… it fell to the right, crushing the trees around it… I rushed around and with all my anger once more I stabbed the sword into the crack that Jacob had made in its bone armor, killing it… I panted as it faded around me…

I walked over and got on my knees, "Jacob! I -uh calm down ok?" I said freaking out a little bit… "everything is gonna be ok!"

He giggles incoherently as he stares up at me… "Y-Yang…"He barely speaks as his giggling stops.

"Y-Yes! I'm here! You're gonna be ok!" I reassured… His hand reached up and stroked my cheek.

His black spiky hair turned back to brown, his red eyes became blue, and the black drained from the rest of his eyes… he passed out in my arms as the white in his skin slowly became normal, the more fatal wounds beginning to miraculously heal. I put his sword into its sheath and put it on, I pick him up bridal style as I feel his bones move… I needed to get him to a safe place…

And this place seemed like a good place… The cave wasn't deep enough for grimm to live in, but deep enough for us to hide in… I out my back against the wall and watch the wall. I activate my semblance in place of a fire, I felt his cold against my hot skin, it felt so nice… It balanced us out…

"Like Yin and Yang" I joke to myself as I moved him. I placed his head in my lap and his legs straight in order for his bones to heal…

"I need to remain calm, and wait for the right moment…" I whispered to myself.

 _ **-Back at camp-**_

The night had fallen and the moon had come out, Ruby had watched over Kristian, who was having a nightmare… Her and Jaune agreed that a couple watch men would be safe, but no scouting parties yet. They were tired and just wanted to wait for Glynda before going to look for Yang, it would be safer that way especially if they had no way of keeping track of each other. If Glynda wasn't there by morning, then a group of them would go out to look for them, following the wake of destruction the Goliath made.

Nora and Ren sat upon the ledge watching for trouble… Nora wasn't as energetic as she used to be, she too was tired… and Frightened, they all were… She looked up and sighed…

"Nice night, eh Ren?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled back, "Almost a 'full' moon. I always enjoyed full moons, they don't come around often enough."

 _ **END OF EPISODE**_


	14. Episode 11

_**Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 11: Two "Little" Monkeys**_

 **-Jacob's POV-**

I looked up at yang from my hospital bed back at beacon, her beautiful lilac eyes stared into my blue eyes… her warm hand clasped around mine…

"Y-Yang?" I choked out

"Yes Jacob, i'm here." She said.

"Y-You saved me…" I replied

"Well I didn't wanna lose you, I care about you…" she said softly, inching a bit closer…

"R-Really?" I say surprised

"Yeah… I can't stand the idea of losing you is unbearable…" she blushed…

"Thanks, that means-" I started to say, but then I suddenly felt her lips against mine…

I freeze up at first, but eventually I melt under the heat of her body, I submit to her lips and wrap my arms around the back of her head, my hands gently stroking her hair as she claimed my mouth and conquered my body…

Then I jolt and awake… I pant frantically, staring up at the ceiling of a cave… my vision focuses and I see the sleeping face of an exhausted yang; from the position of my head in her lap, I had a 'nice view of her under busy through her jacket and shirt, which had my turning red and me freaking out a little…

"It was all a dream?" I whisper out panting... sadly to myself...

I tried to move but my legs wouldn't comply; I did however manage, albeit painfully, sit up and tear off a Lower part of my pants to see my healing but crushed legs, my skin on my smooth legs was white, I could hear the bones resetting and my throbbing tail beneath me…

"J-Jacob?" I heard yang stir…

"W-What happened?" I say hoarsely…

I felt her pull me into a hug, when she hugs Ruby it's painful because of her strength, but Because she knew I was broken she was gentle and caring…

"I'm so happy you're ok!" She cried.

I looked around and made a split decision, i closed my eyes and activated my semblance, something I swore never to do, something very few people know about.

Her crying stopped and she smiled, wiping her eyes, "what's happening." She said

Suddenly I burst into tears… I break the connection and try to calm down… "we need to calm down, or else Grimm are gonna find us." I cry… she holds me close and lays the back of my head against her chest, much to my embarrassment, and helped me calm down…

"What did you do?" She asked

"Well turns out my semblance isn't control over aura energy; in fact, the energy me and Kristian focus and use as weapons isn't aura at all…" I replied

"Ok, I have several questions!" She exclaimed quietly

"Ask away." I replied

"What is your semblance?" She asked.

"I can make people feel what I want, at the cost of gaining whatever they were feeling before I did so; say for instance I was choking a white fang soldier, but he was struggling, I would activate my semblance and cause him to feel pain or apathy, lessen his struggling enough to beat him, but at the cost of feeling his fear of death or sadness or what have you." I explain…

"Wow and what about the energy thing" She asked.

"It's called Ki, it's similar to aura, but it doesn't act as a force field, it acts as a catalyst for our bodies to get stronger beyond their peak. My mother discovered this and used it to its fullest, teaching her team and a few others how to use Ki as well… I'm not as developed as her with it but I can use it. Anyone can do it…" i explain

"R-Right…" she said hesitantly, then an obvious thought crossed my mind

"Yang? What happened to my legs…" as to which she jolted and said…

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked, she sounded less like her everyday self, she kinda reminded my of Glynda when she got really caring but didn't wanna scare me.

"I remember seeing the white fang soldiers…" I said clenching my fists, my anger returning to me, "then I heard a voice in my head, then I blacked out."

She sighed after a moment she spoke, her tone of voice sounded like an adult "You transformed… your hair turned black and spiky, your eyes were red and black…" she spoke, in my frustration, I interrupted her…

"Monstrous? Almost Grimm like?" I finished.

She remained silent, trying to find her words…

"It's happened before, I've seen footage of my aunt fending me off… I was horrifying, I looked like a Grimm." I cried a little, beginning to understand my monstrous side of me.

Her grip on me tightened, "that's not true… if you were Grimm, you wouldn't have fought the Goliath."

"Goliath?" I asked

"You took on a Goliath and got your legs crushed…" she explained

"That doesn't explain what I actually am…" I sigh,

"Who cares what you are, it's who you are that matters to me! You're my friend, that's what matters." She preached

I cried at this sweet comment, my tail wrapped around her waist as I said"T-Thank you Yang… you're really nice."

A silence fell over us as I battled with myself, I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I was always timid when it came to girls, I needed to tell her how I felt, but it was so hard… loving me would be a gamble with her life… two monstrous forms I can't control… I care to much to let her die…

"Hey yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you check what time it is outside?" I asked…

She set me up on my elbows as she stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave… she looked outside and came back, cradling me again… "it's about sunset…"

"Hmm, think you can scout out and find some water? Or sign of a path back to the others?" I asked

"Ok, by first… can I ask you something?" She asked nervously

"Sure I suppose."

"Why were you so angry about seeing the white fang soldiers, aren't they Faunus too?" She asked

"It's not that they're Faunus… they… killed my mother… my father… my little sister…" I begin to tear up again, anger seething through my teeth…

she hugged me again and used her semblance to warm me…"It's ok… I know how you feel?"

"What?" I asked, melting in her arms…

"My first mom… Raven, left when I was really young, I'm still trying to track her down… but my second mom, Ruby's mom… died too…" she explains, laying her chin atop my head, the height difference helped. "After that, my dad shut down for awhile and I had to raise ruby mostly by myself…"

"I… I'm sorry… we both have it rough." I replied, hugging her with my tail.

"It's ok, I've come to love the new family I have… all of you guys…" yang stated

"Thanks, I'll try to do the same… it's just hard…" I sighed

"It's ok, take your time, we'll be here when you're ready." She consoled

A silence fell again, soon I spoke up, "I hate to ask this but… could you carry me? we should try to find the group." I blush

"Yeah you're right." She said as she picked me up bridal style, my face turned red and my arms instinctively clung to her…

She giggled as I tried to make a joke out of it, "M-My Hero." I stutter softly…

She giggled again and walked out of the cave, we came by a clear water pond and we agreed we should stop for a drink.

She put me down next to the bank where I crawled a bit to the pond, sip some and tasting it, "it's safe." I said before dunking my head in.

When I pulled up, she was laughing her ass off and I joined her… she got a drink in a similar way and we shared a wet laugh together.

Suddenly the worst began to happen as night fell, I felt an excitement, my blood began freezing over… I looked in the pool at my reflection, my blue eyes had turned pink…

"N-No… Not… N-Now" I choked as I looked into the pool and saw the reflection of the moon… the full moon…

My heart began beating irregularly, and I could hear it… it drowned out Yangs yelling and the second Goliath that came stopping up…

I fell on my back… looking up at the moon… my eyes went red as blood began pouring out of my eyes…

Then… I felt my body contort, and hair grow across my body… I felt a growing pain… then a loud roar, then nothing…

 _ **-Hours earlier-**_

 **-Ruby's POV-**

I wake up to take over for Jaune and Pyrrha, I get up and see Kristian walking about… I felt really happy he was ok.

"Hey Kristian, wanna go on watch with me?" I asked

"S-Sure… I won't be much help though…" he said shakily…

"Oh no you're not!" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss come on! Not now." I groaned…

"No no no! I'm sorry Ruby but I don't trust him at the moment, he went off on a rampage-" Weiss argued

"He was defending us!" I argued back

"Blake, back me up here." Weiss demanded

Blake who was being quiet… she turned to Kristian and said "you stomped that mans head without remorse…"

"He was gonna ra-" I started to argue back

"Wait! Ruby… they have a right to be scared… it's happened before… the first time it happened, I woke up and there were so many dead white fang bodies." He explained, making Blake wince and Weiss crack a smile for a second.

"I'll tell you everything I know if it makes you guys trust me again." Kristian pleaded

"Fine. EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" Weiss yelled as the others joined us…

"Talk, now…" Weiss growled, holding her weapon close.

Kristian seemed to have a burst of pride, "I'm a person too Weiss, the least I ask is some respe-" he yelled as he stepped forward

"Person! You slaughtered those people like a monster, even they were just white fang!" Weiss pointed her weapon at him…

"Weiss calm down!" I yelled. "You're just scared Cus we don't know a lot about it!"

"And that's what we're here to find out… now, talk." She growled.

He growled and sighed "I don't know a lot… it first happened back before I enrolled at beacon…" he said, his voice getting solemn… "me and my former girlfriend went to break up a white fang recruitment rally… but we were ambushed, She was fatally injured… and that anger from seeing her like that… made me white out… when I awoke, she had died in my arms and there were dead bodies all over the place."

Several of us gasped and winced as he continued

"When it happened the 2nd time, i heard a voice in my head that said to defend Ruby at all costs… so I whited out again… and you all know the rest." He continued

Weiss sighed, "I want to believe you, I don't think you're that bad compared to the white fang, but how can we believe you…" she said

Blake seemed to get visibly annoyed, but stayed quiet...

"Talk to ozpin… ask for the warehouse footage… its brutal." He sighed.

"Guys he's fine, he didn't hurt any of us." Jaune spoke up

"Seriously, he hasn't shown signs of that since we met him." Owen said…

"And I trust him." I said to Weiss…

Weiss rubbed her temples and sighed

Kristian spoke first "It's ok to be afraid… I would be too… but please give me a chance…"

"Fine… I need a nap…" she said walking to our tent.

"Good now that's settled." I said as the sun began to set, "man I slept all morning and afternoon!"

"You were exhausted." Ren spoke

"Right, ready Kristian?" I asked, he nodded and we walked to a walk he tried to climb but he was a bit weak.

I grin and pick him up bridal style, I use my semblance to jump up to the top, he yelped and clung onto me… I giggled up a storm once we reached the top… "Alright, that's one way" Kristian replied.

"Yeah, that was fun, playing hero!" I giggled.

"M-My hero…" He joked, making us both blush.

I let him down and we sit and watch around in silence, and hour into our shift, I decide to get serious… "I know how you feel…"

He turned to me, "Huh?"

"Losing someone you love… I was never in a relationship, but you already know about my mom." I replied

"I know… we both have it rough." He says…

"Actually, accepting her death wasn't the hard part, it was convincing Dad and Yang that I understood everything. That I was grieving too… But i felt the need to be there center, the innocent little girl for them to rally to…" I explain…

"A symbol of hope…" he says as the sun begins to set further, turning the sky to beautiful colors…

"Yeah… pretty much." I replied.

We inched closer to each other… "Well it worked… you give me hope too…"

"Yeah?" I questioned, we both blushed and whispered to each other as the sky turned to night, it felt like time was moving faster around us.

"When the guy said he was gonna deflower you I… I snapped…" He whispered

"Well thank you for defending me." I replied

"I should thank you too… you protected me as well." He said.

We get an inch from each other… "We'll protect each other." we both whispered before we pressed our lips together… it was only for a moment, but the moment felt like an eternity, my first kiss and his first kiss since Mura…

Sadly it ended as quickly as it came… cus he jolted back as the moon began to rise. He clamped his eyes shut and clutched his head.

He cried out in pain as I panicked "Kristian! Whats wrong!"

"MY HEAD! IT HURTS SO AHHHH!" He cried out, he fell back and plummeted down the rock wall. I wasn't fast enough to catch him, but i did land next to him…

"Kristian!" I yelled as the others rushed over…

He fell into the fetal position and clutched his head, "ITS HURTS! I'M SO AFRAID!" He screamed…

"It's ok! Afraid of what? Stay calm!" I say to him… His eyes open and now they're pink, not brown…

Weiss and the others watched his body convulse and gain a bit of mass as he stared up at the moon, they figured he was transforming again, so they pulled me away… I saw the blood pour out of his eyes and I cried for him… and with him… he grew and grew, fur covering his now nude body…

And before I knew it, he stood there, Giant tail, fur covered body, sharp teeth in his maw… a Great Monkey… or Ape? Apes don't have tails…

He let out a roar scarier than the Goliath…

And all I could think about was… I want _My_ Kristian back…

 _ **-Unknown POV-**_

I stare at the screen, looking down at my beautiful creations… The little ones were safe now that the Goodwitch was moving on foot, but now it came down to the first test together… Oozaru vs Oozaru… their eyes met across the valley… and their pride spoke to them like an instinct and it was decided…

They will fight…

...So let them fight...


	15. Episode 12

_**RWBY Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 12: Monkey See, Monkey Destroy…**_

The Oozaru stared at each other, roaring from across the valley… one Oozaru lit up in a purple aura, Kristian… The other was engulfed in green, Jacob…

Yang had dashed away as fast as possible, the goliath turning toward Jacob and charging him, seemingly knocked him off balance, but jacob caught himself and flipped onto his feet again. He Grabbed the goliath by the horns and ripped it in half…

He stood up to face Kristian again…

They roared one more time and rushed for each other, despite their size their speed increased incredibly. The force of them running knocked Yang a number of feet away, hobbling she ran opposite of the two rushing monsters.

Jacob and Kristian collided head first into each other, Jacob grabbed him by the torso and threw him to the side, forcing him off balance. Kristian rolled and stood up again, he rushed Jacob and gave a swift uppercut, knocking him away.

A yellow light bursts to life in Jacob's mouth, he thrusts his body forward and a large beam fired from his mouth… Kristian managed to sidestep most of the beam, it did graze his shoulder and continued on to take a chunk out of Mount Glenn.

Kristian fired several balls of energy from his mouth, all of which meet the rushing Jacob. When Jacob collided with the ground, Kristian leaped up and sat on Jacob's chest, he then started pistoning his fists into Jacob's face…

A minute of violently beating on Jacob's face resulted into Jacob unleashing a wave of energy from his mouth, directly hitting kristians face… knocking him several hundreds of feet away. They both stood up, the fur on Kristians head sizzling, and the blood pouring from Jacob's face, both their underdeveloped auras breaking under their respective power… now they're running on pure raw power…

Jacob reaches up and wipes blood from his chin… he roars and as Kristian cracks his neck.

 **-Back at the canyon-**

Back at the canyon, Team Rwby, Jnpr and the other half of JRKO, managed to survive Kristian rushing Jacob… they climbed to the cliff and watched the fight commence… Ruby couldn't take it any more, tears silently falling from her eyes…

"Why… why is this happening… what are they." Ruby said as the others stare in awe

"We call it the Oozaru…" they heard a voice say.

They all turn to see Glynda standing behind them as a bull head approaches…

"Ms. Goodwitch? Thank goodness you're here to save us!" Weiss cried thankfully

A stoic Glynda walked up and stood on the ledge watching the fight… "no… I'm here to save my nephew, you guys are already safe."

Weiss got visibly angry, "Nephew! He isn't your nephew anymore! He's a monster! He turned into this dark thing and now he's a giant monkey! And Kristian did something similar! They need to be stopped!"

Blake seemed to broken down a bit too, she was afraid to side with Weiss but was still afraid of the two monsters…

Glynda's normal Aura flared but then a Ki aura of similar color rippled off her body as she turned to Weiss angrily…

"So you saw their Grimm states… I won't mince words, these boys are immensely special, and powerful… but they haven't gained control of these forms yet… when they do they'll be significantly valuable to the defense of humanity." She explained, venom in her voice

They stared in awe at the strange energy rippling off her body…

"Glynda, you stop the boys, I'll explain further." Ozpin spoke as he as well as Oobleck and Port walked up.

"Of course." Glynda said before getting in a runner's position before seemingly disappeared in front of them, then a blur of her auras color.

"What is going on!" Jaune yelled…

"I'll explain momentarily is everyone here?" Ozpin spoke.

"Yang was with Jacob…" Ruby spoke… her voice shaky…

Ozpin looked to oobleck and port…

"Oobleck and Port will go find her, gentlemen, no holding back" Ozpin spoke.

Oobleck walked up to Ruby and put his hand on her shoulder, "it is unfortunate to say but… brace yourself incase she doesn't come back."

This caused Ruby to fall to her knees, "find her… she's the closest thing to a mom I have… I can't lose her too."

As they spoke, port removed his top, they watched as the heavy fat suit around his body was removed, he didn't have a gut at all it was a weight he wore constantly…

They saw his pretty muscular structure, before he put his uniform back on…

A Ki aura rippled off their body and burst toward the fight as well…

"Things will be ok … things aren't as dark as they seem…" ozpin said.

 **-near the fight-**

Yang dodged the rubble that fell, dashing away from the fight and paralleled the destruction that the Goliath made previously…

That seemed so easy compared to the monstrous destruction that was being produced by her friends… her mind was in turmoil…

("I need to get back to the others but… what's gonna come of Jacob… we had such a moment in the cave… he's my best friend, one I can confide him, those monster forms isn't him… they can't be.")

She kept running for her life, pushing a speed that Ruby would be proud of, her mind turned to Ruby…

("I hope she's ok, I need to survive, long enough to see her again.")

A shock wave knocked her off her feet, she groaned and rolled on her back, over her head she witnessed drakes flying over head, two sphinx rushing past her and Lioness manticores flying threw the air behind the drakes… she stood up and saw Grimm just ignoring her and rushing for Jacob and Kristian as they wrestled and beat the fuck out of each other…

 **-Back at the fight-**

Jacob clamped his sharp teeth into Kristians shoulder, then Kristian reached up and grabbed Jacob's neck, he then slammed Jacob into the ground, taking chunks of skin out of his shoulder…

As they wrestled to claim the life of the other, they felt fireballs hit their backs… their fighting stopped to look up at the army of Grimm attacking them…

Kristian leaped up and grabbed the drakes out of the air, smashing them into the ground and squeezing them to death, meanwhile Jacob fired a mouth beam and begun to disintegrate the fleet of manticores flying toward them…

Suddenly two Goliath knocked Jacob onto his stomach the blast colliding with the ground.

 **-with yang-**

The blast colliding with the ground, the resulting shock wave and breaking of earth knocked Yang into the air…

Before she collided with the ground arms had caught her, she looked up and saw port smiling down at her.

"Fear not Ms. Xiao Long! Oobleck and I have come to rescue you!" He said flamboyantly...

Yang quickly wiggled out of his arms, "uh thanks!" She said as she started sprinting toward the direction she was going before, before they seemingly reappeared in front of her…

"Wah!" She yelped

"It would be better if one of us carried you, we're faster." Oobleck spoke…

"Yeah… I'm gonna piggyback on Oobleck." She said…

 **-Back at the fight-**

Glynda stared at the two boys, fighting each other and the Grimm that dared to attack them…

They both seemed to not be letting up, stronger than the first time she's fought the oozaru… a single oozaru… this'll be annoying

Her Ki burst from her body and normal aura, she leaped up and kicked Kristian in the side of the head, he was flung a number of feet and fell on his face

Mid air Glynda focused some earth dust and rapidly formed a pillar of rock beneath her so she can face off against Jacob… she held out her hand as Jacob roared… a pulse of Ki and Aura knocked Jacob on his ass aswell, she launched from the pillar before Kristian destroyed it… using the explosion of fire dust she propelled faster and kicked Jacob in the middle of his forehead, heavily disorienting him…

She then conjured a mass amount of ice dust, forcing it into Kristians legs, freezing him to the ground…

Glynda used some more fire dust in combination with her Ki strength, she rocketed toward Kristian, punching him between the eyes like she did Jacob…

Breaking through the ice, Kristian fell backward…

Glynda stands between the two disoriented oozaru…

The fight wasn't over yet… it's the dead of midnight…

And hour or so passes and the two Oozaru stand up and roar at each other and Glynda… the three faced off for a moment… a small shine from Jacob and Kristian, their ki aura beginning to emerge…

"Well then boys, no more playing… Full power…" she said as more of her ki rippled from her body

The two Oozaru punched at her at the same time, Glynda didn't even raise her hands to block, she brought up two of her telekinetic shields to block the attack…

She then dashed around and grabbed jacob by the tail, the force at which she squeezed caused Jacob to fall to his knees, she then flipped him and slammed him onto the ground… using some energy dust she sweeped Kristians legs, then she jumped over him and haymaker his tail into his body… Both Oozaru cry out in pain and anger…

She stands between them again, after another hour they manage to stand up, rather than rush her again, they charged an energy wave in their mouths…

She brings up her shield again as they roar and send everything they got into one point…

For hours they hold this concentrated blast on her shield, but the shield never let up.

"Boys I spent decades training my body and mind… I'm not losing to you two… especially when i have to protect you." she said before she sent a massive pulse out.

The pulse of Ki and Aura disrupted and pushed back their respective blasts back into their faces before they explode…

The sun began to rise as the Oozaru's fell unconscious… returning the boys to their nude, human, bloody bodies…

 _ **End of Episode**_

 _ **So I wanna make something very clear… Glynda and Ozpin are really powerful, and you'll find out how that is next episode, But to give you guys a bit of comparison. Glynda and Oz are stronger than roshi was when goku went Oozaru during the tournament. They would be just a decent amount stronger than Oozaru goku was, again there is a reason for this… And jacob and kristian at the moment aren't as strong as goku was at that time.**_

 _ **To put it in perspective, Goku could conceivably destroy the moon in his Oozaru state, but Jacob and Kristian can not… yet…**_

 _ **And don't worry, the rest of the Rwby characters aren't gonna be left in the dust either. I'm just making the humans more important than they were in Dragonball and DBZ**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this actiony episode and i'll see you guys later!**_


	16. Episode 13

_**Hey everyone, AlphaJman here! I need to make one thing clear… I got some grief about making glynda stronger than the Oozarus in the last episode and I feel I need to give you all some explanation… Glynda and by association Ozpin, Oobleck and Port, are all ki/aura users that are really powerful. No where near the Dragon Ball Z level, but around the Original Dragon Ball, stronger than master Roshi was at the 21st martial arts tournament; Which at the time, he was capable of destroying the moon… the reason why he never beat up goku was because Goku Oozaru was stronger than Roshi was. And Jacob and Kristian in the Oozaru form, isn't as strong as Goku in the Oozaru form. But it also comes down to my writing style… The adults of rwby in my universe, give or take a few… Have been taught to use Ki, and the Rwby main cast will learn to use Ki as well, I WILL NEVER make the Rwby characters useless like the human characters in Dragon Ball or in Dragon Ball Z (sadly), that would be a waste of great characters. For those who didn't like that representation of the Oozaru, keep reading, I have something great planned… In the meantime please enjoy the episode.**_

 _ **Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 13: A Deserved Explanation...**_

 **-During the fight, back at the canyon-**

"So Headmaster… lay it out easy for us… What are they, will they be ok?" Owen pleaded… tears rolling down his face…

"I believe so, they're tough boys." Ozpin replied

Ruby got visibly angry again, terrifying everyone else, "How would you know! You don't know Kristian!" She yelled.

"But I do… I've seen the footage, I've met the child, like you I pulled some strings and got him into beacon. Without his knowledge of course, I needed to be discreet when it came to you three." He explained Vaguely…

"But what are they!" Weiss interrupted…

Ozpin sighs, "When Jacob transformed into this…"

"Monster." Weiss stated

"... he eventually came out of the form when the morning came, and while he was writhing on the ground unconscious, he kept saying one word over and over…Oozaru…" Ozpin continued.

"So now we know what to call it, but are there more? Are they the only two? Are we in danger?" Blake asked.

"Our danger levels vary on the phases of the moon, since the phases are erratic, but they only transform during the 'full' moon." Ozpin replied.

"So it's like a werewolf but worse…" Riley choked

"Until tonight, we thought Jacob was the only one, but we had our suspicions. However before they're sudden return as children… there was no history of people transforming into giant monkeys. It might be just unique to them." Ozpin said.

"Sudden return?" Jaune managed to speak up.

"That is another long story…" ozpin sighed and shook his head.

"You're going to tell us everything… we have time." Ruby said stoically

"We don't know a lot of what happened, but what we do know is… when Jacob and Kristian were born, they were born human…" Ozpin replied

"What! How's that possible, they're Faunus! Aren't they!?" Blake exclaimed…

"That's what we tell people, but they are something… else…" he explains, "when they were born, they were kidnapped from their homes, and for about 5 years they were missing, until some mysterious woman, returned them to their parents… when the doctors examined them, they're entire genetic structure was changed and augmented… an entire separate genome, alien to remnant, spliced and fused with the human genome of Kristian and Jacob… we thought it impossible but clearly it is given where we are now." He monologues.

A shock rolls over the student, words couldn't describe the confusion, the realization... of two boys being turned into something else...

"Well what are they?" Nora asked frantically, "Are they still human?" Riley questioned. "Can you reverse it?" Owe asked. "Are they related to faunus?" Blake asked.\

Ozpin raised his hand to bring silence, "We don't know a lot, but we do know they're compatible with humans and faunus... they might just be a mix breed of them both. but of course we don't know."

Anxiety hangs in the air over the fact there is someone out there that can change their entire state of being...

"Is that how they can fight without an aura?" Pyrrha inquired.

Chuckling, "No, I learned how to do that when I was your age. Jacobs mom taught us."

From the side oobleck and port jumped up to the cliff where they stood as Ozpin replied.

"Ah yes, ms. Barnett, such a strange yet powerful woman! She carried a strange tradition of using a naming convention before the symbolic naming convention." Oobleck said with yang on his back.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, running to her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled too, embracing her…

Ruby began crying and yang consoled her.. "they're gonna be ok… I hope…"

While they talked, oobleck took out his scroll and began to record the fight, documenting it.

Weiss spoke up, "keep explaining Headmaster, I don't understand, what allows you to fight without an aura?"

Ozpin's eyes dart to port with a smirk…

"Ki energy my dear Schnee!" Port said flamboyantly, despite the battle raging miles away from them…

"Ki?" A number of the students say in unison.

Ozpin begins to glow, and ripples of non aura like energy ripple off his body, a moment later oobleck and port lt up in the same energy…

"Ki energy is similar to aura, yet a bit different." Ozpin spoke again… "Jessica described this as part of one's life force, everyone has it, and it's used to push your physical and mental capabilities beyond their limit… and that's why after close to 20 years of training, glynda's able to take on the boys." Ozpin detailed.

"Who else knows how to use this?!" Ruby said, jolting out of Yang's arms and fell in front of Ozpin.

"Yes, you're mother learned it, your father, and several of Jessica's friends are Ki users." He replied…

Everyone went silent for a bit until Ozpin spoke up again...

"Ms. Xiao Long… you'll need to catch up on the information I provided… Jacob and Kristian aren't monsters, just unique entities." Ozpin…

Yang sits down on her knees rubbing her face in frustration…

"He and I, just… he can't be a monster… he's too good." Yang rambled

Ruby hugged her, "they're gonna be ok… I promise." She consoled in an ironic turn.

"Of course he's good, he's a Barnett, there has never been a bad Barnett." Ozpin chuckled, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"So what do we do?" Yang asked…

"We wait till morning." Ozpin spoke.

"Is Glynda strong enough to hold out for that long." Jaune asked

"She's stronger, she could knock them out, at the risk of killing them." Ozpin replied.

"And that's another thing! Before this, they had this weird form where their hair changed and-" Weiss begun to question further.

"The Grimm states…" Ozpin interrupted

"The wha-" Weiss staggered

"We don't know a lot about these forms, what we do know is, they're on our side, and the boys have yet to control these forms as well." Ozpin explained.

Weiss began to freak out, as did a couple others, "GRIMM?! You're telling me they're Grimm! Our mortal enemy! If that's the case we need to-" she started

"-To what!" Ozpin exclaimed, his ki aura flares… we all stood paralyzed, no one has ever seen him angry…

"To kill them? Ms schnee, you lack understanding of these boys, We may know very little about these boys, but the second they control it… they'll know more than we will. Now whether it be human, Faunus or whatever these boys are, you better learn to accept them all before you incur their wrath." Ozpin in characteristically spoke, with a tinge of venom in his voice.

Weiss shut her mouth and sat down, thumbing where Kristian patched up her wound…

They all stood in silence until the battle came to an abrupt end, and not too long later… Glynda carried the nude forms of the boys… Ruby dropped to her knees and glynda set them down as they wait for a medical bullhead. She thumbed Kristians cheek, where the dried blood crusted down his cheeks from his eyes… Oobleck and Port took off their coats and covered their privates, not that anyone cared, most were glad they were safe.

Ruby stands up and turns to Ozpin, "its this Ki stuff that makes us stronger?"

"Correct." he replied.

"Please teach us, next time we can stop them ourselves. And protect them." She said confidently...

"I'll talk to Glynda to find you a block of time to train. We don't have to be so secretive this time." He replied...

A medical airship landed and took all the students in, patching them up on the way to beacon, they spent some silent time in the infirmary as some stared at the unconscious forms of the boys… they looked broken, vulnerable...

They trudged to their rooms in silence, not too long into the day they found themselves trying to rest…

Team Jnpr laid in their beds in silence…

"Ren … can I sleep with you tonight … I think I'm gonna have nightmares." Nora whispered..

"Of course." Ren replied as she cuddled up to him.

Pyrrha and Jaune just stared and quietly talked about random things the whole night… trying to get their minds clear…

In team Rwby's room, Ruby asked yang if she could sleep in her bed…

Blake was tossing and turning in her sleep, Weiss seemed fine.

"Hey Yang? Are you awake?" She asked…

"Yeah…" Yang sighed, and smiled softly

"Can I sleep with you tonight… I got a lot on my mind" Ruby replied.

"Me too…" Yang whispered.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, climbing into bed with her..

"Yeah.." yang said, holding her close.

"Hey so… what happened to you and Jacob when we got separated?" Ruby asked..

"We got caught in this cave because his legs were broken, we just sat and talked… he's a really good friend." Yang lamented…

"Yeah… I uh… I kissed kristian…" Ruby replied…

"Really? You like him?" She asked… "it's ok if you do, that's normal, though in light of recent events, normal is relative…"

"Yeah, he's really nice, and smart… and caring… It hurts me whenever I see him hurt or suffering…" Ruby describes… "I hope he remembers the kiss."

"I'm sure he will… it's just so hard to imagine that these two boys have such… monstrous forms…" Yang said…

"They aren't monsters… especially Kristian…" Ruby cried.

Yang hugged her close and teared up too. "I know, I didn't mean they are monsters it's just… they just… I'm worried about them…"

"Me too."

 _ **End of episode**_


	17. Episode 14

_**Rwby: Dark and Light**_

 _ **Episode 14: More than friends?**_

 _ **(Sorry I haven't updated lately, family issues.)**_

 **-3rd P.O.V-**

"So we're aliens? Like from space?" Kristian pondered, his vision still blurry. Glynda and ozpin sat in chairs between him and a conscious but silent Jacob.

"We don't think so, at the very least you're a new breed of Faunus, at most… some thing entirely new." Glynda said, turning to ozpin.

"Headmaster? Do you have any idea what we are?" Kristian asked hoarsely.

Ozpin sighs and shakes his head "In all my years, you two are so very different. The only thing remotely similar is the Grimm forms, which I have a few theories on, but even those make little sense."

They all sit in silence for a moment, before Glynda turns to Jacob. "Anything you'd like to say?" She asked.

"I need time…" Jacob replied softly

Glynda and ozpin nod and stand to leave, "you both should be well enough to move." She said, "but please take it easy."

The boys nod and remain silent. The two leave the room and Jacob starts trying stand up…

"Where are you going?" Kristian asked

"I need to talk to Yang." He wheezed.

Kristian thought for a moment, "c-can I ask a favor?"

Jacob stops and turns to his partner…

"Can I talk to Ruby first? It's important, then you can talk to Yang tonight?" He asked.

Jacob nodded and started getting dressed. "I'm gonna go preoccupy Romeo and more feminine Romeo." He sighed as he approached the door, "just one thing Kristian" he said turning to his partner, blue eyes meeting brown. "Don't lose this chance, you deserve happiness and she deserves honesty. And vice versa…" he said before walking out of the room.

Kristian stood and began changing slowly… his heart beginning to beat faster… The thought of what he was about to do spawned fear in his heart, it made him contemplate if this was a wise decision. These insecurities plaguing him led him to creating scenarios that yielded the worst of outcomes

He walked slowly to Team Rwby's room, he stood in front of the door his hand raised to knock.

("Come on, do it. She's in there, she deserves honesty and reassurance. But she also deserves happiness, and she can't find that with me, can she? God I'm so scared, what if she hates me? I wouldn't blame her, I turned into two monsters in the matter of a day") he begins crying softly and hyperventilating.

("It's not safe-she's not safe! I need to think! I need to breathe!") he wheezed, whimpering as he cried, feeling anxiety fill his body.

His body moved before his mind did, running down the hall at full speed, only needing to get away, he wasn't sure where, he just ran.

 **-That night-**

Jacob came to the team Rwby door as well, his body experienced the same anxiety, however he managed to knock on the door, and his body fell deeper into the dark abyss when Weiss answered, he was only partially relieved that she spared him a few seconds of continued anticipation, for fear of rebuke from his crush.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked, anger and fear boiling over into her nerves.

"I-I ne-need to talk to Yang…" he said hoarsely.

"She's in the shower." She relied quickly

"Can I come in and wait, it's important." He said

Weiss was about to explode at him before Ruby interrupted, "Weiss let him in!" She yelled to her.

Weiss scowled and let him in, going to her bed and sitting down to study… he walked in gazing across the room, his blue eyes meets amber orbs full of suspicion, a moment later Ruby rushed him "How's Kristian! Is he ok?" A sense of fear and worry in her voice,

He looked confused, "Didn't he come by? Why didn't you ask him?"

"What? He hasn't been by?" She looked worried.

Jacob sighed and jerked his thumb to the door, "You may wanna go find him, ask Glynda for a scroll tracker."

Without a moment's hesitation Ruby bursts out of the room at great speed, leaving Jacob awkwardly with Weiss and Blake.

"So um…" he started, "How are you guys feeling? Not too many bruises?"

"You saw the footage of you two right? Bruises don't even cut it." Weiss scoffed.

Blake groaned and stood you, "Weiss let's go to the library, give them some privacy."

"I'm not gonna leave this monster here with Yang!" Weiss said.

"It'll be ok," She said walking to him, "But if you do anything to hurt her you won't make it to tomorrow…" She said darkly.

He ashamedly nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I'll tell her you're here, don't walking in with nothing but a towel on." She said walking to the bathroom, as Weiss left for the library.

Jacob turned a little red at the idea of yang in a towel… he felt kinda ashamed for the thought.

A few minutes later, yang walked in with her casual clothes on, "Hey monkey man, how you feeling?" She said

He froze up, he felt his blood freeze and his cheeks flush, tears form in his eyes as he remained speechless.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

Managing to choke out his words, Jacob said, "Yang I- I'm so sorry."

Yang tries to speak before he explodes, "they would let me see the footage, but I know the kinda damage I can do, and I'm so happy your ok, that you're alive." He cried, barely coherent.

She lunged and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close into a tight hug. Just her warmth, her strong presence, put him a little more at ease. He still cried into her.

"I was so scared I killed you or hurt you, I can't lose you all too." He cried.

Finally speaking, yang spoke softly, like she does to Ruby when she's said or like Glynda does for Jacob in times like this, "It's ok, you aren't going to lose me, or any of us. You're my best friend, I'm not going anywhere."

He felt a little better from her words, though the prospect of only being friends hurt him aswell, though it wasn't her fault he loved her. He came to the mental conclusion that if he was going to be her friend and not any thing else he was going to try to be the best goddamn friend she ever had…

"B-But-" he started to say

"But nothing, you're my friend, a good friend. You're a good person in general, you're not a monster so don't think that you are. You are just something we don't understand, something different, that's not a bad thing." She says comfortingly

"H-how are you not afraid of me?" He squeaks

"I am afraid, I'm afraid you'll lose yourself and hurt your friends, but you're still my friend and I want to help you, anyway I can." She replied.

"T-thank you Yang…" he replied softly.

They remained silent for a little longer, she held his head close to her chest, until he stopped crying, "thank goodness you stopped crying, you were starting to make my breasts wet" she smirked.

He jolted back in embarrassment and yelped, "ah!" yang in return burst out laughing, the mood being lifted from

His adorable fear of perversion.

"Wanna go get something to eat; also do you know where the others are?" She asked.

"Weiss and Blake went to the library, Ruby went to go talk to Kristian." He replied

"Ok, let's let them 's go relax, I'll pay for it." She said holding open the door.

"Isn't the food free." He replied as he walked out of the dorm.

"Exactly" she chuckled.

 _ **-Previously, back when Ruby left-**_

Ruby bolted down the hall toward Glybdas office, running in without knocking.

Before Glynda could scold her, Ruby exclaimed, "Kristians missing I need to find him, Jacob said you could gimme the scroll tracking device program thingy!" She said quickly.

Looking very unamused, Glynda handed her scroll to Ruby and took Ruby's from hers.

"Password is Banana. Be back quickly." Glynda said. Making Ruby snicker.

"Thanks Miss goodwitch!" She yelled and ran out of the room.

Glynda face palmed, "crap I forgot to clear my history." She then looked at Ruby's scroll, "I wonder what her scroll history is like." She thinks aloud.

Back with Ruby, she scrolled through the list of names until she found Kristians name, she let it load and got a little confused, according to his scrolls beacon, he was near the emerald forest initiation area.

She shook her head and began running again, using her semblance once she was out the door of

the school, she ran full speed toward the launching plates… a wave of rose petals being left in her wake.

In a matter of minutes she reached the cliff with the launch pads on it. There she saw the dark haired boy sitting on the ledge.

"Kristian!" She exclaims

He jolts and almost falls, however he did manage to catch himself. "Ruby! Don't scare me!" He exclaimed and climbed up. He sat away from the ledge this time…

"Sorry…" She sighed, sitting next to him.

An awkward silence rolled over the grassy cliff like the wind… until Ruby broke the silence, "So… Jacob said you were gonna swing by today, but you never showed."

He remained silent for a second "I know I…" he sighed and breathed in "I got scared."

"Scared of what?" She asked, concerned for him

"I can't imagine the damage I did … I can't imagine the fear I put you through… I can't imagine why you still wanna be friends with me?" He said blankly, staring off, it's like his brain made his eyes useless…

She hugged him tight, "Do you remember what happened just before…"

"We… kissed?" He whispered "It felt like part of the dream"

"It was real… it felt like that to me too." she replied.

"I'm really happy about that, but I'm also scared. Terrified beyond belief." He said softly

"Terrified of what?" She asked, "You don't have to be afraid around me"

"I'm afraid of losing you like Mura, I'm afraid to move on from her Cus I feel like I'm disrespecting her. But I know she wants me to be happy." He explained, looking into her eyes.

"And I want you to be happy too." She replied

He sighed and smiled, with tears in his eyes, "But I'm happy with you, I'm not going to push you away, that would be dumb."

Ruby blushed and was overcome with joy, a different kind of joy, her first real understanding of her feelings back on the other cliff. She expressed this by kissing him hard on the lips. He let out a noise in surprise…

She jolts back a bit "I'm sorry, I uh I don't know wha-" she started freaking out, before it was cut off by Kristian kissing her lips back.

He pulled back, his face as red as her hood, and her face matched, "I'm really glad you did that, I'm really glad you're just you and you're here." He praised coherently.

They stare happily and panting, "me too, I think I really like you." She said

"I couldn't tell." He joked "I really like to you."

"So does this mean we're together?" Ruby questioned.

"I think so?" He replied.

"You don't know?!" She exclaimed.

"Mura and I sorta just, did stuff together, not like that but like, we kissed and she let me live with her and sorta just were happy together, we rarely went out on dates Cus… we didn't feel we need to." He explained.

"Well what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure, do we go out on a date?" He asked back.

"We can go out when the team goes into vale to see the people come in for the festival. Weiss has been planning it for a couple hours, you can come with us?" She said.

"Is it still a date if your teams there?" He asked.

"Well I don't think so? But I'd feel a little more comfy." She said,

"Yeah that's fine, though if we wanna tell your sister it's a date she'll probably wanna go keep an eye on us." He replied.

"So we have to tell her though?" She questioned. "I don't want her to kill you."

"Well I think if we're honest she'll be ok with it." He said

She sighs and says "yeah…"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care who tags along." He smiled "though it would be to many people if my team tagged along to so I'll ask them to gimme some time."

"Sounds like a good plan." She says smiling.

A silence overtook them awkwardly, "can I kiss you again?" She flushed as she asked.

He turned red as well and nodded. She kissed his lips before standing up, "come on, it's late."

They start walking back together. After a bit Kristian speaks up, "hey, um I was wondering, can you fight with out your weapon?"

"Um not really why?" She replied.

"That surprising, given who your sister is." He said.

"Yeah, they just let my Uncle teach me." She replied

"I can teach you some martial arts if you want." He offered.

"I dunno." She said.

"It would help say if your weapon broke-" he said as she gasped hurt fully. "Or if it was taken away! Or something. Knowing some hand to hand combat wouldn't hurt."

"Alright, I think I'd like that." She smiled.

They walked back together, they said goodnight, Kristian heading to his dorm and Ruby went to go give Glynda her scroll back.

She knocked on the door and was let in. "Here's your scroll back Ms. Goodwitch."

"Thank you Ruby." She replied handing her scroll back to Ruby, retrieving her own.

She also handed Ruby a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"You're new schedule and instructions for tomorrow. You will be giving up ports class to come learn how to use Ki with me. Then again after your final class, I will have new uniforms for those classes specifically and don't bring your weapons." Glynda explained

"Uhh… ok" Ruby said

"Have a good night Ms. rose." She said.

Ruby walked back to her dorm and was tackled by yang, "what happened!"

"Crushing me…" Ruby squeaked

"Sorry" she said, letting her sister up.

She stood up and breathed… handing Weiss the paper.

Weiss studied for a second "a new schedule"

"Enough about that! What happened!" Yang exclaimed

"We're… together now." She said timidly.

Weiss and yang gasped, yang seemed happy, but Weiss seemed appalled.

Yang hugged her sister again, "yay! My sister is breaking out of her shell!"

Weiss exclaimed violently, "WHAT! That is a terrible idea! He's a monster! You saw what he turned into, both times! It's bad enough that he's Faunus but he's also-"

"He and Jacob can't control that! And you don't know how often it happens, maybe they can control it next time!" Yang argued.

"Maybe! You're putting your faith in a maybe!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes! I believe they can control it, and we can find ways around it! Demonizing them isn't going to solve the problem either!" Yang fought

Weiss was about to scream again when Ruby yelled "Shut up! Both of you! Weiss it's my life, I'll decide what's best for me! He isn't a monster, you know nothing about him! Now… I wanna get up early tomorrow. So can we please go to bed."

She said this and got in bed first, everyone went to bed angry, even Blake, who didn't say anything. This was gonna be a long week!

 _ **-unknown location-**_

Two figures stood watching everything transpire on a view screen.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." The first figure said.

"Two forms discovered in less than a week, what did you think was going to happen?" Figure two asked

"I expected the boys to learn their powers, their Ki and accelerate beyond everyone, but I was barely familiar with Greens mother… and who she taught the art of Ki control. It seems these other children will increase their power as well, perhaps becoming valued allies." Figure one replied

"Still, it would be better if we could drag them into this war." Figure two stated

"Unfortunately it's only a matter of time… the saiyan empire is vast. Like a parasite on this galaxy." Figure one lamented.

 _ **-end of episode-**_

 _ **Hopefully we can get to some cannon soon ;-;**_


End file.
